


Moneta - Złodziej dżentelmen

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dimension Travel, Feelings Realization, M/M, loopzoop
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Serce Zenigaty chyba stanęło na chwilę. Bał się, co zaraz usłyszy. Czy Lupin wciąż leży gdzieś pod gruzami? A może już wcześniej znaleźli jego ciało? Albo dawno temu się wydostał i teraz czeka na nich w bezpiecznym miejscu? Ale w takim razie po co jego współpracownicy mieliby ratować Zenigatę?- Zeni – „Zeni”? Od kiedy Jigen tak się do niego zwracał? - Kim, do cholery, jest Lupin?
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Przechodząc korytarzem słyszał za sobą szepty i chichoty. Nie musiał się wsłuchiwać ani nawet rozumieć języka, by wiedzieć, o czym mówią. Przywykł już do tego.

Oficer pełniący dyżur przy magazynie z dowodami rzeczowymi patrzył na niego znudzonym wzrokiem, gdy wypełniał pokwitowanie. Trzy ciemne bloczki, przypominające grube tabliczki czekolady, ale tak naprawdę będące próbką nowego materiału wybuchowego oraz jedna fiolka (ponieważ druga przez przypadek zbiła mu się podczas pościgu, pozostawiając ciemną plamę na płaszczu) wypełniona brązowym płynem zostały skatalogowane i przypisane do sprawy, która przez większość uznawana była za najgorsze, co może przydarzyć się funkcjonariuszowi policji. Zdarzało się nawet, że policjanci przydzielani byli do niej w ramach kary, a służba pod inspektorem będącym od lat pośmiewiskiem Interpolu najczęściej uchodziła za przekreślenie czyjejś kariery.

Zamknął drzwi do swojego biura wielkości składziku na miotły i zasłonił żaluzje, by nie raziła go znajdująca się idealnie przed oknem uliczna latarnia. Płaszcz powiesił na oparciu krzesła, w elektrycznym czajniku nastawił wodę, a z jednej z szuflad wyciągnął zupkę chińską. Zalał ją wrzątkiem i odczekawszy równo trzy minuty zabrał się do jedzenia.

Jakby na złość tym wszystkim chichotom i szyderstwom, inspektor Koichi Zenigata był wyjątkowo zadowolony z tego dnia.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wspominając jak zaledwie dwie godziny temu zatrzasnął kajdanki na chudych nadgarstkach Lupina. Co prawda nie zostały tam zbyt długo, jednak ten szczęk metalu, zawiedziony jęk złodzieja i uczucie dumy wypełniające każdy milimetr ciała wystarczyły Zenigacie, by uznać ten dzień za dobrze spędzony.

\- Całkiem nieźle, Papciu – powiedział mu Lupin, uciekając już w stronę otwartych drzwi Fiata – Ale nie mam czasu, żeby bawić się z tobą dłużej! Na razie!

Oczywiście, że zaczął go gonić i krzyczeć, ale mimo wszystko nie był w stanie nadążyć za żółtym autkiem. Fiat z Jigenem za kierownicą, Lupinem obok, Goemonem na dachu i milionem euro w bagażniku odjechał w stronę autostrady. Od razu zarządził pościg, jednak jak można było się spodziewać, zakończył się rozbitymi radiowozami i cieszącymi się wolnością złodziejami.

Stary komputer nareszcie się uruchomił, a Zenigata mógł włączyć program namierzający. Po odczekaniu kilkunastu sekund pasek ładowania był pełny. Teraz tylko wystarczyło wpisać hasło i na ekranie pojawiła się mapa z czerwonym, migającym punktem.

Zenigata wydał z siebie okrzyk radości i miał niemal ochotę zacząć tańczyć. Co z tego, że nie złapał Lupina, skoro udało mu się podrzucić mu nadajnik! Teraz wystarczy, że poczeka aż gang dotrze do swojego bezpiecznego mieszkania i gdy będą myśleli, że nic im nie grozi wtem – BANG! Oto Zenigata z kordonem policjantów otoczyli już cały obszar i odcięli wszystkie drogi ucieczki!

\- Tylko poczekaj, Lupin, już niedługo będziesz mój!

*

Kryjówką gangu okazał się stojący przy drodze krajowej motel z rodzaju tych, w których zatrzymują się jedynie kierowcy ciężarówek i inne typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Od frontu znajdował się spory parking, jedynie w połowie zapełniony, na którym Zenigata od razu zauważył żółtego Fiata.

Zostawiając większość sił na przodzie, razem z trzema policjantami zaszedł budynek od tyłu, od strony lasu. Między kontenerami na śmieci, z których wydobywał się podejrzany, nieco słodkawy, ale jednocześnie duszący i drażniący wszystkie zmysły zapach, Zenigata wypatrzył uchylone drzwi. Dał znać swoim ludziom, by szli za nim, a sam wyjął parę kajdanek i puścił się biegiem. Wpadł do budynku i natychmiast zlokalizował klatkę schodową. Przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie naraz, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć na piętro. Nie mógł już powstrzymywać uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jego ustach w momencie, gdy szarpnął za pierwsze drzwi po lewej.

Jego radar posiadał dokładność około dziesięciu metrów kwadratowych, więc nie mógł być do końca pewien, w którym z sześciu pokoi znajdują się przestępcy. Mimo to postanowił zdać się na szczęście i przeznaczenie, które od lat pozwalało mu wpadać na Lupina w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach i momentach. 

\- Lupin, jesteś aresztowany!

Trzy pary oczu – a przynajmniej tak zakładał, ponieważ jednej z nich nie mógł dostrzec spod cienia rzucanego przez rondo kapelusza – jak na rozkaz obróciły się w jego stronę, a wszystkie wyrażały to samo wielkie zdziwienie.

\- P-pacio…? - odezwał się w końcu Lupin, zrywając się na równe nogi. W tym czasie Goemon zdążył sięgnąć po spoczywający obok miecz, a Jigen trzymał w rękach swój rewolwer. Jednakże ręce obu mężczyzn znajdowały się już w rzuconych przez Zenigatę kajdankach, a kolejne leciały właśnie w stronę Lupina, który to zręcznie je wyminął.

\- Mówiłem, żebyśmy jechali dalej! - krzyknął Jigen, wracając zapewne do jakiejś wcześniejszej kłótni.

\- To Goemon koniecznie chciał się zatrzymać!

\- Byłem głodny – odpowiedział spokojnie samuraj.

Podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań za Zenigatą zdążyli pojawić się policjanci, mierzący teraz ze swoich broni w trzech złodziei. Również inspektor zamiast kolejnych kajdanek wyciągnął pistolet. Lupin, wzdychając teatralnie, podniósł ręce do góry.

\- Złapani przez żołądek Goemona – jęknął.

\- Nie będę przepraszał za swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne.

\- Spokojnie, w więzieniu wszyscy będziecie dostawać trzy posiłki dziennie – zapowiedział Zenigata, śmiejąc się głośno. - A teraz rzućcie broń.

\- Trzy posiłki? A co z drugim śniadaniem? Lunchem? Podwieczorkiem? - zaczął wymieniać Lupin, odliczając na palcach.

\- I alkoholem? - wtrącił się Jigen. Goemon spojrzał na niego zdegustowany.

\- Alkohol to nie posiłek, Jigen.

\- Jak kto uważa – rewolwerowiec wzruszył ramionami.

Zenigata czuł, jak drga mu powieka, a uśmiech zamienił się w grymas złości. Ci idioci nic sobie nie robili ani z niego, ani z wycelowanych w nich pistoletów. Zupełnie, jakby nie czuli żadnego zagrożenia, jakby ignorowali oplatające ich nadgarstki kajdanki i cały oddział policji czekający na zewnątrz.

\- Możecie się w końcu zamknąć!? - krzyknął. - Aresztować ich! - polecił swoim ludziom, samemu rzucając się do przodu, by złapać Lupina. Złodziej wywinął się robiąc obrót i jednocześnie wyciągając swoją broń. Zenigata wpadł na przeciwległą ścianę i gdy trzymając się za bolący nos, odwrócił się w stronę Lupina, napotkał lufę Walthera.

\- Nie nudzi cię się to, Papciu? - zagadnął uśmiechnięty Lupin, podczas gdy Jigen i Goemon pozbywszy się kajdanek zajmowali się właśnie resztą policjantów. Słychać było jedynie strzały i świst miecza oraz zdławione okrzyki i jęki padających niczym muchy stróżów prawa. - Nie myślałeś może o emeryturze?

\- Nie, dopóki cię nie złapię, nigdy nie spocznę – odpowiedział Zenigata, wkładając w te słowa całą swoją determinację.

Nagle rysy twarzy Lupin jakby zmiękły, a irytujący, sarkastyczny uśmiech zmienił się w delikatniejszą wersję. Oczy zalśniły, a usta otworzyły się, by coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle motelem wstrząsnął potężny wybuch.

Zenigata stracił podparcie i nim runął w dół zdążył zobaczyć tylko jak twarz Lupina zmienia się po raz kolejny i zastyga w przerażeniu. Po chwili zniknęło wszystko inne, zasłonięte przez dym i gruz. Powietrze zostało boleśnie wypchnięte z jego płuc, gdy wylądował na plecach. W uszach słyszał irytujące dzwonienie, skutecznie zagłuszające krzyki i wycie policyjnych syren. Chciał się podnieść, jednak rozległa się kolejna, tym razem mniejsza eksplozja, a trzymająca się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej w całości ściana rozpadła się na tysiące fragmentów, miażdżących Zenigatę swoim ciężarem.

*

Świadomość wracała mu powoli. Pierwszy był słuch.

Znajomy głos wciąż powtarzał jego imię, albo raczej przezwisko. Nie było to jednak tak często wypowiadane przez Lupina „Papcio” a dawno zapomniane i nieużywane obecnie chyba przez nikogo „Zeni”. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby go tak wołać? Dlaczego nie słyszy swojego nazwiska, czy choćby „Inspektorze!” w jakimkolwiek języku. I ten głos…

Czuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi, a między zębami chrzęściły drobinki piasku. Rozkaszlał się, gdy chciał coś powiedzieć i zaraz tego pożałował, bo płuca odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Poza tym prawdopodobnie miał złamane żebro, być może nawet więcej niż jedno.

\- Tu jest! Goemon, pomóż mi z tym!

Rozległo się kilka świstów i kliknięcie, gdy ostrze miecza zostało schowane w pochwie. Nagle przesłaniający świat kamienny blok zawalił się, a z klatki piersiowej zniknął przytłaczający ciężar. Ktoś uklęknął obok, ale Zenigata nie mógł skupić wzroku, więc widział jedynie rozmazaną, ciemną plamę, a za nią drugą, jeszcze mniej wyraźną, ale jaśniejszą.

\- Szybko, musimy się stąd zwijać.

Poczuł, jak ktoś podkłada mu dłoń pod plecy i pomaga usiąść.

\- Dasz radę wstać? - spytał ten sam, lekko ochrypły głos. Zenigata przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Wyczuwał ostry zapach papierosów i sam zapragnął zapalić. Może nikotyna pomogłaby pozbyć się tej utrudniającej myślenie, oplatającej jego umysł mgły.

\- Jigen – drugi głos wypowiedział tylko jedno, przepełnione niecierpliwością słowo.

\- Tak, wiem – odpowiedział pierwszy. - Pomóż mi go podnieść.

Zenigata został pociągnięty w górę. Znowu zaciemniło mu się przed oczami. Nie mógł zrobić kroku w przód i upadłby, gdyby nie podtrzymujące go z obu stron ramiona.

\- Dawaj, staruszku, mamy kawałek do przejścia, nie zemdlej nam tutaj.

Niestety ciało Zenigaty jak na złość tym słowom odcięło nagle całe zasilanie, po raz kolejny spychając go w ciemność.

*

Drugi powrót do świadomości był już przyjemniejszy.

Ocknął się półleżąc, wśród warczenia silnika i dobywającego się z radia koncertu fortepianowego. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, a jedynym oświetleniem były rozmieszczone z rzadka wzdłuż drogi latarnie. Przetarł oczy i w świetle jednej z nich zobaczył charakterystyczny, czarny kapelusz. Siedzący za kierownicą mężczyzna odwrócił się, by odpowiedź coś zajmującej miejsce obok, ubranej w tradycyjny japoński strój postaci.

Zenigata zamrugał parokrotnie, by pozbyć się utrudniającej myślenie mgły oraz by upewnić się, że to co widzi, nie jest jedynie wytworem jego ociężałego umysłu.

\- Jigen! Goemon! - wykrzyknął, prostując się gwałtownie. Nagle wróciły mu wszystkie siły, tak jak zawsze się to działo, gdy w grę wchodził Lupin lub ktoś z jego gangu.

Wywołani mężczyźni podskoczyli na swoich miejscach, a Jigen na chwilę puścił kierownicę.

\- Chcesz nas wszystkich zabić!? - krzyknął z pretensją rewolwerowiec.

\- Dobrze, że w końcu się ocknąłeś – odezwał się Goemon.

Zenigata natychmiast sięgnął po kajdanki, ale zamiast nich wyciągnął z kieszeni całą garść japońskich monet. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie, całkowicie nie rozumiejąc, skąd mogły się tam wziąć. Przecież nie był w kraju od ponad roku, po co miałby nosić ze sobą jeny? Może to jakiś głupi żart Lupina?

Nagle przypomniał sobie to błyszczące spojrzenie złodzieja, w ciągu sekundy zamienione na czyste przerażenie. A zaraz potem wrócił do niego obraz zawalającego się budynku, krzyki i te dwa wybuchy.

\- Gdzie jest Lupin? Co się stało?

Jigen z Goemonem wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Też chcielibyśmy wiedzieć. Albo terroryści zaczęli interesować się przydrożnymi motelami, albo ktoś wiedział, że tam będziemy i próbował nas sprzątnąć – odpowiedział Jigen.

\- Najwidoczniej policja wiedziała – zauważył Goemon.

\- Ale policja raczej nie wysadza losowych budynków, nawet jeśli chodziłoby o schwytanie światowej sławy złodziei.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – potwierdził natychmiast Zenigata. - Ale gdzie jest Lupin? Coś mu się stało? Dlaczego go tu nie ma? I dlaczego ja tu jestem?

Zapadła bardzo ciężka cisza, w czasie której Jigen nieśpiesznie wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa i zapalił go, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi przed sobą.

Serce Zenigaty chyba stanęło na chwilę. Bał się, co zaraz usłyszy. Czy Lupin wciąż leży gdzieś pod gruzami? A może już wcześniej znaleźli jego ciało? Albo dawno temu się wydostał i teraz czeka na nich w bezpiecznym miejscu? Ale w takim razie po co jego współpracownicy mieliby ratować Zenigatę?

\- Zeni – „Zeni”? Od kiedy Jigen tak się do niego zwracał? - Kim, do cholery, jest Lupin?

\- Kim…? - Zenigata powtórzył niczym echo i zaczął się śmiać. - Nie żartuj, Jigen. No, to gdzie jest Lupin? Po raz kolejny postanowił symulować swoją śmierć? Powiedzcie mu, że nie dam się na to znowu nabrać!

\- Wyglądam, jakbym żartował? Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia, kim jest Lupin.

Uśmiech zamarł na wargach Zenigaty.

\- Goemon? - spytał z nadzieją, doczekując się jedynie przeczącego kręcenia głową.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem tego imienia – powiedział samuraj.

\- Co? Nie wygłupiajcie się obaj! - krzyknął, teraz już pełen złości Zenigata. - Lupin! Arsene Lupin Trzeci! Wygląda jak małpa, zachowuje się jak kretyn i podaje się za złodzieja dżentelmena!

\- Arsene Lupin? - powtórzył Jigen. - Czy to nie ten francuski złodziej z początku wieku?

\- Tak! To znaczy nie, to dziadek Lupina, tego naszego Lupina, Lupina Trzeciego!

\- Nie ma żadnego „naszego Lupina”! Nie znam człowieka!

\- Jak możesz nie znać własnego szefa!

\- Ty jesteś moim szefem! - wykrzyknął Jigen ze złością w głosie.

\- Ja!? Jestem Koichi Zenigata, inspektor z ICPO!

Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że w niej również znajdują się tylko monety.

\- Gdzie moja odznaka? I kajdanki? O co chodzi z tymi monetami!? Gdzie jest Lupin!?

Jigen zatrzymał auto na poboczu i odwrócił się. Światło latarni dawało na tyle światła, że Zenigata wyraźnie widział ciemne oczy rewolwerowca, przyglądające mu się, jakby ich właściciel jeszcze nie do końca zdecydował, co powinien czuć. Zenigata przełknął głośno ślinę. Spodziewał się kolejnych krzyków, być może z dodatkiem wymachiwania bronią i gróźb. Zamiast tego Jigen wydawał się... zmęczony.

\- Słuchaj, nie mam bladego pojęcia, o co ci chodzi z tym całym "Lupinem", a jeśli tak bardzo chcesz do Interpolu to proszę bardzo, podwiozę cię pod same drzwi, na pewno się ucieszą z aresztowania Monety.

\- Monety?

Rosyjskie słowo brzmiało dziwnie znajomo. I nie chodziło o to, że znał jego znaczenie. Czuł, że w jakimś sensie należy do niego. Jakby już kiedyś ktoś tak się do niego zwracał.

\- Zenigata Koichi, znany jako Moneta - powiedział powoli Jigen, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Zenigaty. - Jeden z najlepszych złodziei na świecie.

\- Nie jestem złodziejem! - krzyknął od razu Zenigata. - Ja łapię złodziei! Takich jak wy, jak gang Lupina!

Oddychał ciężko i żałował, że Fiat nie pozwalał na wykonywanie zbyt wielu ruchów. Chciał machać rękami, biegać, a nade wszystko chciał potrząsnąć Jigenem, by przestał w końcu się wygłupiać. Nierealność tej sceny wykraczała poza wszelką skalę. Jednocześnie czuł się jak we śnie i był pewien, że to wszystko jest realne.

\- Zeni, za mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę - odezwał się milczący do tej pory Goemon. On również nie spuszczał wzroku z Zenigaty. Podniósł Zantetsuken wyżej, by wszyscy go widzieli. - Może jak uderzę cię jeszcze raz, wróci ci pamięć.

\- Ta, to może zadziałać - powiedział powoli Jigen, jakby naprawdę rozważał ten pomysł.

\- Przygotuj się, Zeni - Goemon wychylił się bardziej, a Zenigata próbował schować się kącie, przeklinając Fiat za brak tylnych drzwi.

\- Z moją pamięcią wszystko w porządku! To z wami jest coś nie tak!

\- Jest dwóch do jednego, większość ma rację - odparł Goemon i tak jak obiecał, zamachnął się mieczem. - Nie utrudniaj - powiedział, gdy Zenigata zdołał się uchylić.

\- Jak mam nie utrudniać, jak próbujesz mnie zabić!?

\- Jedynie ogłuszyć.

\- Dobra, zostaw staruszka - Jigen położył dłoń na ramieniu Goemona. - Może zmądrzeje jak się prześpi, a jak nie, możemy zostawić go w jakimś domu starców, widocznie dostaje demencji. - Uruchomił silnik i autko wróciło do spokojnego toczenia się po drodze. - Albo do Interpolu, skoro tak bardzo go tam ciągnie.

Goemon przytaknął i usiadł wygodniej, kładąc miecz na kolanach. Zenigata dopiero po chwili odważył się wyprostować. Rzucił jeszcze zaniepokojone spojrzenie drewnianej pochwie, a pod nosem powiedział:

\- Wcale nie jestem tak stary, żeby mieć demencję.

\- Więc się prześpij i przestań już pieprzyć o tym całym "Lupinie".

Zenigata mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ale mgła zaczęła coraz ciaśniej oplatać jego umysł. Słowa nawet w myślach coraz trudniej składały się w zdania a sen wydawał się jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem.

Może to wszystko okaże się po prostu okrutnym koszmarem i obudzi się w swoim, to znaczy hotelowym, łóżku, albo… 

Jego otumaniony umysł zaczął podsuwać coraz to nowe, przerażające wizje. Lupin, po raz kolejny udając swoją śmierć posunął się w swojej grze trochę za daleko, zmuszając swoich przyjaciół, by udawali, że go nie pamiętają. Lupin, chcąc uciec przed prawem, wymazuje wspomnienia o sobie. Albo Lupin, leżący bez życia gdzieś pod gruzami, zapomniany przez wszystkich. 

Zenigata mimowolnie zacisnął pięści. Czuł jak do oczu napływają mu łzy, więc mocniej zacisnął powieki i odetchnął głęboko.

Był już przecież w gorszych i znacznie dziwniejszych sytuacjach. Wymazywanie pamięci, odczytywanie wspomnień, zamiana ciał… Przez Lupina był wplątany w wiele absurdalnych sytuacji, wymykających się zdrowemu rozsądkowi, więc może nie powinien się aż tak dziwić się temu wszystkiemu.

Przypomniał sobie oczy Jigena i Goemona. Nie wyczuwał w nich kłamstwa, to były szczerze zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Tak się patrzy na kogoś bliskiego, kto nagle zachorował, a ty nie masz pojęcia, co zrobić. Jasne, obaj niezliczoną ilość razy nabierali Zenigatę, podając się za kogoś innego, ale tym razem było inaczej. Goemon nie zaliczał się do szczególnie dobrych kłamców, nie potrafiłby udawać takich emocji. 

Poza tym nie mógł zrozumieć, jaki cel mieliby w tej całej szopce. Udawać, że nie znają swojego szefa? Przecież Lupin był na tyle znaną osobistością, że nie sposób było ukryć jego obecności w mediach, więc wystarczyłoby dzisiejsze wydanie dowolnej gazety lub jakikolwiek serwis informacyjny w telewizji, by cała intryga legła w gruzach. 

Poza tym czemu niby mieliby ratować Zenigatę? Nie darzyli się jakimś szczególnie ciepłymi uczuciami. Jasne, w tych rzadkich momentach, gdy musieli współpracować szło im to całkiem nieźle, ale przecież to nie zmieniało to faktu, że stali po przeciwnych stronach prawa. Poza tym tak naprawdę jedynym, co łączyło ich trójkę był właśnie Lupin. 

Lupin… Czy Jigen i Goemon naprawdę byliby w stanie tak przekonująco udawać, że go nie pamiętają? A co, jeśli naprawdę stracili pamięć? Cóż, wtedy i tak wiezienie ze sobą inspektora Interpolu i wmawianie mu, że jest złodziejem nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu. Po co zadawać sobie tyle trudu?

Chyba że to z jego wspomnieniami jest coś nie tak. Tak jak powiedział Goemon, jest dwóch do jednego. On pamięta Lupina, oni zarzekają się, że nikogo takiego nie znają.

Tylko że był pewien, że ma rację. Lupin istnieje, przecież nie dalej jak parę godzin temu z nim rozmawiał! Poza tym spędził ostatnie osiem lat próbując go złapać i nikt mu nie odbierze tego czasu. 

Więc, jeśli założymy, że z jego pamięcią jest wszystko w porządku, a Jigen i Goemon również nie udają… co pozostaje? Przeniesienie do innego świata? I jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało, na tę chwilę zdawało się to Zenigacie jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem. Jakimś cudem trafił do pokręconego świata, gdzie Lupin Trzeci nie istnieje, a on sam jest złodziejem i to w dodatku współpracującym z Jigenem i Goemonem…

Miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale stłumił go w sobie, by nie wyjść na jeszcze większego wariata. Chociaż z drugiej strony czy cokolwiek byłoby w stanie zaszkodzić jego i tak zszarganej już reputacji? 

Co powinien teraz zrobić? Oczywiście musi znaleźć jakiś sposób, by wrócić do siebie, to nie podlegało dyskusji, ale na razie utknął tutaj. Bez Lupina. A przecież ściganie złodzieja było całym jego życiem. Poświęcił temu mężczyźnie absolutnie wszystko. Przez te lata poznał go jak nikt inny, jako jedyny potrafił za nim nadążyć, złapać chociaż na chwilę, czasem nawet przewidzieć, co temu idiocie przyjdzie do głowy.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić życia bez pościgu za Lupinem. Owszem, dążył do tego, by go złapać i wsadzić do więzienia, jednak zawsze wiedział, że prędzej czy później złodziej ucieknie i zabawa w kotka i myszkę zacznie się od nowa. W tych rzadkich momentach, gdy Lupin faktycznie znajdował się za kratkami, z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał informacji o ucieczce. Bo dopiero, gdy biegł za Lupinem, wykrzykując jego imię i wymachując kajdankami czuł, że żyje, że znajduje się na swoim miejscu.

A teraz to wszystko miało się nagle skończyć? I to nawet nie przez śmierć Lupina, udawaną czy nie, tylko przez jakieś szalone przeniesienie się do innego świata?

Łzy nie dały się powstrzymać i już po chwili policzki Zenigaty były całe mokre. Starał się jedynie nie pociągać nosem, by nie przykuć uwagi siedzących z przodu mężczyzn. 

Nie miał siły tego wszystkiego analizować. Zmęczenie i przez lata wyuczona umiejętność zasypiania w każdym miejscu w końcu wzięły górę i Fiat wypełnił się głośnym chrapaniem Zenigaty.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Wstawaj, nie będę cię zanosić do łóżka.

Głos Jigena wyrwał Zenigatę ze snu. Mężczyzna przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się, chociaż jedyne co widział to wnętrze Fiata.

A więc wciąż tu był.

Podniósł się, wyszedł z autka i przeciągnął się. Od razu tego pożałował, gdy odezwały się obolałe kości i znając jego szczęście, złamane żebro. Nie sądził, by jego stan był na tyle poważny, by potrzebował lekarza, ale jakieś wygodne łóżko i kilka dni odpoczynku na pewno by się przydały.

Na zewnątrz już świtało i w tych pierwszych promieniach słońca, parterowa, drewniana chatka, przed którą się zatrzymali, wyglądała niemal nierealnie. Zbudowana praktycznie pośrodku niczego, otoczona jedynie drzewami, z jedną i to nawet nie asfaltową drogą dojazdową, roztaczała aurę spokoju. Obiecywała zasłużony odpoczynek i odcięcie się od wszelkich trosk i zmartwień. Tak jakby była jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem na świecie.

Zenigata zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w budynek z otwartymi ustami. Zamknął je zawstydzony i spojrzał na Jigena. Rondo kapelusza było nieco uniesione, by odsłonić utkwione w Zenigacie oczy.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś był tu po raz pierwszy – odezwał się, nie wyjmując papierosa z ust.

\- Bo jestem. To miejsce… wygląda jak z bajki.

\- To samo powiedziałeś cztery lata temu, gdy je kupiłeś.

Jigen wyrzucił papierosa, przydeptał go i nie oglądając się już za siebie, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Kupiłem? To… to należy do mnie?

Zenigata dogonił Jigena i razem weszli do budynku. W małym wiatrołapie zdjęli buty i przeszli do głównego pokoju, wyposażonego w kanapę, fotel, niską ławę i kominek, przy którym klęczał właśnie Goemon.

\- Mhm – potwierdził Jigen, skręciwszy w lewo, gdzie jak się okazało, znajdowała się kuchnia. Z jednej z górnych szafek wyciągnął dwie szklanki, a z dolnej butelkę whisky. Zenigata rozpoznał markę, zdecydowanie za drogą jak na jego skromną wypłatę. Jedynie raz w życiu miał okazję jej spróbować, gdy rok temu w swoje urodziny znalazł pod drzwiami niezaadresowaną przesyłkę. W środku znajdowała się jedynie butelka whisky, ale Zenigata i tak znał nadawcę.

Lupin.

Coś ścisnęło go w środku, aż musiał się oprzeć o blat, by nie upaść. Od razu przetarł oczy, by nie rozkleić się całkowicie po raz kolejny.

\- Trzymaj.

Jigen podsunął mu pod nos szklankę z whisky. Ten gest wydawał się tak naturalny, że Zenigatę znowu uderzyła nierealność tej sceny. Zupełnie jakby taki obrazek - Jigen i Zenigata pijący razem wyjątkowo drogi alkohol - był czymś zwykłym. A przecież nigdy nie mieli okazji by nawet na spokojnie napić się wspólnie herbaty. Właściwie, licząc od uratowania z pod gruzów motelu, nigdy nie spędzili ze sobą aż tyle czasu bez obecności Lupina. 

Zenigata zawahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie wymamrotał jakieś podziękowanie i ujął szklankę w obie dłonie.

Byleby nie płakać, byleby nie płakać, byleby nie płakać.

\- Udało mi się rozpalić w kominku, ale potrzebujemy więcej drewna – głos Goemona wyrwał Zenigatę z odrętwienia. Samuraj stał naprzeciw, obok Jigena, który w zamyśleniu sączył whisky. Tym razem jego twarz była ukryta pod kapeluszem, ale mimo to Zenigata mógł przysiąc, że czuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie rewolwerowca.

\- A więc nadal nic nie pamiętasz? - spytał Jigen, na co Zenigata pokręcił jedynie głową.

\- Czyli wracamy do wcześniejszego planu?

Goemon uniósł Zantetsuken do góry, wyraźnie dając znać, że nadal jest gotowy zdzielić nim Zenigatę, jeśli miałoby to w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.

\- Nie, nie wracamy! Z resztą to nie jest tak, że straciłem pamięć. To raczej moje wspomnienia nie pasują do waszych.

Jigen i Goemon wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Idę zająć się drewnem – oznajmił niespodziewanie samuraj i odwrócił się na pięcie. Jigen dopił whisky i odstawił szklankę na blacie.

\- A ja kładę się spać.

Zniknął za jednymi z czterech drzwi, pozostawiając Zenigatę samego ze swoimi myślami. Czy gdyby był to zwykły podstęp zostawiliby go tak bez żadnego nadzoru?

Mężczyzna nalał sobie jeszcze jedną porcję i wypił ją szybko, ledwo czując smak alkoholu. Spojrzał na butelkę i przez chwilę rozważał upicie się do nieprzytomności, jednak porzucił ten pomysł. Przynajmniej na razie.

Drzwi na lewo od kuchni, jak się okazało, prowadziły do małej łazienki, więc logicznie rzecz biorąc, pozostałe powinny prowadzić do sypialń. Jigen najwidoczniej zajmował środkową, do tej po prawej drzwi stały otworem, ukazując surowe, skromne wnętrze z futonem zamiast zachodniego łóżka. Na ścianie nie było żadnych ozdób, a pod ścianą znajdowała się zaledwie jedna komoda na ubrania, na której stał stojak na miecz.

Zenigata wycofał się stamtąd i zwrócił się ku ostatnim, zamkniętym drzwiom. Położył rękę na klamce, ale zwlekał z jej naciśnięciem. Czuł się trochę jak intruz, myszkujący po cudzym mieszkaniu.

W ciągu lat śledztwa parę razy udało mu się odnaleźć bezpieczne kryjówki Lupina. Apartamenty, domy, mieszkania, które więcej niż raz służyły za jego bazę. Oczywiście jedynie z rzadka znajdował tam cokolwiek przydatnego, czasem trochę ciuchów lub narzędzi do charakteryzacji, jednak nigdy żadnych sejfów, dzieł sztuki czy innych łupów. Jednak wszystkie one miały coś czego tej bajkowej chatce w środku lasu brakowało - miały wyraźnie wyczuwalną, przynajmniej dla Zenigaty, obecność Lupina.

\- Przepraszam za najście – powiedział cicho, wchodząc do pokoju.

Przywitał go zaduch, połączony z delikatnym zapachem zgnilizny i stęchlizny oraz półmrok, więc pierwsze co zrobił to odsłonięcie zasłon i otworzenie okna. Zimne powietrze natychmiast przedostało się do środka, a powiew wiatru podrzucił w górę rozwalone na biurku papiery. W ogóle zdawało się, jakby cały pokój tonął we wszelakich śmieciach. Z małego kosza na śmieci wysypywały się puste opakowania po zupkach instant, na podłodze walały się jakieś metalowe części, krzesło było ledwo widoczne pod górą ubrań, a łóżko, niby zaścielone i tak sprawiało wrażenie, jakby ktoś przed chwilą z niego wstał.

Stał pośród tego wszystkiego mając nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby powinien znać to miejsce. W końcu to były jego rzeczy. Poznawał swój charakter pisma na papierach, ubrania miały jego rozmiar, ba, jakiś czas temu kupił sobie idealnie taką koszulę, jaka zaległa pod biurkiem. Podniósł ją z podłogi, krzywiąc się z bólu, i przycisnął do twarzy, wyczuwając swój zapach.

Miał wrażenie, jakby po długiej nieobecności powrócił do domu rodzinnego i okazało się, że ktoś pod jego nieobecność zrobił całkowity remont. W pewnym sensie poznawał to miejsce, ale jednocześnie czuł się tu jak intruz. Jak oszust, podszywający się za kogoś innego.

Niczym w transie zaczął porządkować ten bałagan, jednocześnie przeglądając zawartość szafek i szuflad. Czuł się trochę jak złodziej, szperający w cudzych rzeczach. Czasami natrafiał na przedmioty, które rozpoznawał. Opakowania ulubionych papierosów, zapalniczka z Nowego Jorku, którą zgubił dwa lata temu, wściekle żółty krawat, kupiony kiedyś a nigdy nie włożony i ostatecznie porzucony w którymś z hoteli.

Każdy kolejny odnaleziony drobiazg boleśnie przypominał mu, że to nie jego życie. On nie miał swojej wymarzonej chatki w lesie, gdzie mógłby zbierać pamiątki. Od paru lat właściwie nie miał żadnego miejsca, które mógłby nazwać domem, sprzedał nawet swoje stare mieszkanie w Tokio. Żył na walizkach, ciągle w ruchu, ciągle goniąc za nieuchwytnym Lupinem.

Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby sobie zadawać trud, by zgromadzić tyle jego rzeczy w jednym miejscu? Przecież o niektórych z nich przypominał sobie dopiero, gdy brał je do ręki, więc jakim cudem ktoś inny mógł o nich wiedzieć?

O ile nie miał jakiegoś psychofana, który od lat przegrzebywał jego śmieci, by potem Lupin mógł je wykorzystać do jakiegoś swojego pokręconego planu, w którym zmusił swoim najbliższych przyjaciół, by udawali, że o nim zapomnieli, chyba właściwie pozostawała tylko jedna opcja.

Naprawdę przeniósł się do innego świata.

\- Skończyłem rąbać drewno.

Zenigata podskoczył na głos Goemona. Zamyślony w ogóle nie słyszał kroków samuraja.

\- D-dobra robota – powiedział, a Goemon potaknął, jakby właśnie takie odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

\- Pomożesz mi wnieść je do środka?

\- Jasne, poczekaj, tylko… - Zenigata spojrzał na trzymane w dłoniach dwie marynarki i rzucił je obok na rosnącą na łóżku stertę ubrań do prania.

Wyszedł za Goemonem na zewnątrz i zabrawszy ze sobą stojącą w wiatrołapie taczkę oraz dwa wiaderka poszli kawałek w las.

\- Ty… ty to zrobiłeś!?

Zenigata stanął jak wryty przed dość sporą górką równych polan. Przecież to wyglądało jakby ktoś porąbał całe drzewo!

Goemon potaknął i położył dłoń na mieczu.

Zenigata pokręcił głową. Rzeczywiście, na tym świecie była tylko jedna osoba zdolna samodzielnie w mniej niż dziesięć minut porąbać wysokie na pięć metrów drzewo. Nawet nie wiedział dlaczego się tak zdziwił, przecież widział już jak dziwniejsze rzeczy padają ofiarą Zantetsukena.

Schylił się, by zacząć ładować drewno na taczkę, ale wtedy zepchnięty głęboko na bok i do tej pory skutecznie ignorowany ból powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Syknął przez zaciśnięte usta.

\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem prosić cię o pomoc, zapomniałem o twoich obrażeniach.

Goemon skłonił się formalnie, a Zenigata machnął ręką.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. Dam radę, po prostu nie powinienem się za bardzo schylać – powiedziawszy to, sięgnął po polano znajdujące się mniej więcej na wysokości jego ramienia i wrzucił je do taczki. - Widzisz? Wszystko w porządku, nie tak łatwo pokonać starego Zenigatę! - oparł dłonie na biodrach i zaśmiał się głośno. Goemon jednak nie podzielał tej wesołości, zamiast tego przyglądał się mu z mieszanką podejrzliwości i zmartwienia.

\- Jesteś taki sam jak on, ale nie jesteś nim – powiedział samuraj. Najwidoczniej cały czas obserwował Zenigatę, próbując ocenić, czy mężczyzna oszalał, stracił pamięć czy może został podmieniony na klona. Do jakiekolwiek wniosku doszedł, przynajmniej na razie nie próbował ogłuszyć go mieczem.

\- Tak, hm, chyba można tak powiedzieć.

Zenigata spuścił wzrok, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

To nie było jego życie. Nie powinien razem z Goemonem znosić drewna, powinien być w kolejnym hotelu, planując jak ochronić jeszcze jeden klejnot przed lepkimi łapami Lupina. Jego miejsce było tuż za małpim złodziejem, nieustannie depcząc mu po piętach, a nie obok niepasującego do obecnej ery samuraja czy rewolwerowca. Powinien ich aresztować a nie się z nimi przyjaźnić!

Zacisnął pięści, złoszcząc się na cały świat.

\- Spokojnie. Znajdziemy sposób, by przywrócić ci pamięć. Albo sprowadzić naszego Zenigatę z powrotem a ciebie odesłać do twojego Rubina.

\- Lipina – poprawił machinalnie Zenigata. - I wcale nie mojego! - dorzucił od razu. - Już bardziej waszego – dodał ciszej.

Goemon uniósł brew. Nie przerywał pracy, więc już po chwili zarówno taczka jak wiadra były pełne i można było wrócić z nimi do chaty. Pewnie przydałoby się tak obrócić jeszcze ze dwa lub trzy razy, by przenieść wszystko.

Zenigata stęknął, podnosząc dwa wiaderka na raz, ale mimo protestów ciała i kropelek potu, które pojawiły się na jego czole, zapewnił Goemona, że da sobie radę. Najwyżej później będzie żałował. 

\- Widzisz – zaczął Zenigata, by jakoś wypełnić ciszę w drodze do chaty. - Może i ścigam Lupina od tych prawie dziesięciu lat, ale to nie ja jestem przy nim 24/7. To jest wasz przyjaciel, wasz szef a mój śmiertelny wróg i rywal!

\- Skoro tak, czemu ciągle o nim mówisz? Ja bym był szczęśliwy, gdybym obudził się w świecie, gdzie nie ma moich wrogów.

\- To nie jest takie proste - Zenigata zaśmiał się smutno. - Jeśli jego nie ma… to po co jestem ja?

\- Żeby pomóc mi nosić drewno – odpowiedział od razu Goemon, a Zenigata pokręcił głową.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.

\- Właśnie o to. Nie trzeba mieć celu w życiu, żeby móc żyć.

Zenigata spojrzał na profil idącego obok mężczyzny. Dla niego wszystko wydawało się proste, a świat dzielił na rzeczy, które może przeciąć swoim mieczem i te, które również może, ale niekoniecznie powinien. Jak ktoś taki mógł zrozumieć, co czuje Zenigata?

Tylko czy on sam to rozumiał?

Ułożyli polana obok kominka a Goemon stwierdził, że poradzi sobie sam, po prostu dłużej to potrwa. Nie chciał narażać Zenigatę na większy wysiłek, gdy powinien odpoczywać. Podziękował za pomoc, ale przeprosił, że w ogóle o nią poprosił i pchając przed sobą taczkę wrócił do lasu.

Zenigata znowu został sam ze sobą i niezbyt mu się to podobało.

Wrócił do „swojego” pokoju, skończył segregować ciuchy, wybrał sobie jakieś czyste i zaszył się w łazience. Jego płaszcz przedstawiał sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy i chyba cudem wciąż się jakoś trzymał. Na szczęście rozpruł się tylko w jednym miejscu, o wiele bardziej niepokojąca była ta ciemna plama przy prawej kieszeni, powstałą przez rozbicie jednej z fiolek z napadu. Znalazł je w sejfie, który obrabował Lupin, razem z tamtymi dziwnymi bloczkami niby czekolady. Czy złodziej nie ruszał ich umyślnie, czy może zwyczajnie nie zdążył zabrać, bo ICPO deptało mu po piętach? Być może nigdy już się nie dowie. 

Po dziesięciu minutach walki z pralką udało mu się nastawić pranie, odkrywszy w jednej z szafek karton proszku i końcówkę jakiegoś płynu do płukania. Dopiero wtedy wszedł pod prysznic i po paru minutach kombinacji z kurkami zdołał ustawić idealną temperaturę.

Obejrzał swoje ciało, znajdując masę siniaków i zadrapań, jednak nie dostrzegł żadnych większych obrażeń. Mimo że wcześniej podejrzewał złamane żebra, teraz z ulgą stwierdził, że jednak wszystkie kości są na swoim miejscu. Patrząc na skalę tych wybuchów i zniszczenia miał sporo szczęścia. Oczywiście jeśli szczęściem nazwiemy magiczne przeniesienie się do świata, gdzie Lupin Trzeci nie istnieje.

O ile jeszcze w aucie, gdy próbował zrozumieć, co się tak właściwie wydarzyło, mógł mieć jeszcze jakieś skrawki nadziei, został z nich brutalnie obrabowany przez Goemona. Samuraj nie byłby w stanie udawać tych wszystkich emocji. Poza tym jak na byłego skrytobójcę, a teraz złodzieja, kogoś kto powinien być stale czujny przy swoim potencjalnym wrogu, zachowywał się za bardzo swobodnie. Zupełnie tak jakby znali się lepiej niż te parę razy, gdy przez różne okoliczności zmuszeni byli współpracować lub gdy, jeszcze rzadziej, Goemon lądował za kratami. 

Tak bardzo chciałby uznać, że to wszystko jest koszmarem. Jednak otaczające go zapachy, pieczenie, gdy mydło dostało się do ran, gorący strumień wody i powoli zmieniające kolor siniaki skutecznie utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że jednak nie śni. 

Czuł się jakby został sam na tym świecie. Gdy Lupin udawał martwego, wciąż o nim mówiono. Wystarczyłoby, by Zenigata sięgnął ręką, a mógłby znaleźć jakiś namacalny dowód istnienia złodzieja. Artykuł opisujący kolejny napad, dziura w kapeluszu zrobiona przez zbłąkany pocisk, kajdanki, które chociaż na chwilę zatrzasnęły się na jego nadgarstkach… Teraz nie miał nawet tego. 

Nie mógł już nic poradzić na cieknące po policzkach łzy, więc po prostu się im poddał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wraz z każdym kolejnym czytaniem tego rozdziału (by go poprawić) wydawał mi się on coraz gorszy, aż ostatecznie doszłam do tego momentu, że wstyd go publikować.  
> Zapytanie więc: "Kara, to czemu go publikujesz?"  
> Odpowiadam: Bo nie mam już do tego siły. Nigdy nie mówiłam, że umiem pisać. Chcę po prostu opowiedzieć historię, która od dłuższego czasu siedzi mi w głowie.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Podsumujmy, co wiemy – powiedział Jigen, odłożywszy swój talerz na ławę. Chociaż w chatce znajdowały się jedynie puszki i suche produkty, jakimś cudem udało mu się z tego wszystkiego przygotować porządny posiłek. Zenigata prawie się rozpłakał dostając swoja porcję. Kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś dla niego gotował? - Uciekliśmy policji i zatrzymaliśmy się w motelu, bo Goemon był głodny i ostatecznie stwierdziliśmy, że zostajemy tam na noc.

Zenigata potaknął. Musieli dowiedzieć się, co takiego stało się poprzedniej nocy. 

\- To samo usłyszałem. Lupin wspomniał coś o byciu złapanym przez żołądek Goemona.

\- Nie można walczyć na głodnego – odezwał się samuraj, próbując się jakoś obronić.

\- Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że tam będziemy, bo my sami nie planowaliśmy tego postoju – powiedział Jigen, ignorując uwagę Goemona. - Co oznacza, że albo ktoś nas musiał śledzić, albo ktoś pracujący w motelu nas rozpoznał, albo to policja postanowiła wykończyć nas raz na zawsze.

\- Ostatnia opcja odpada. To ja dowodziłem akcją. Nie rozkazałbym wysadzenia całego budynku tylko po to, by złapać Lupina, a logicznie musimy przecież założyć, że te wybuchy miały to samo źródło w moim i waszym świecie.

Jigen skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. W żaden sposób nie skomentował, że Zenigata mówi o jakimś “moim i waszym świecie”. Być może sam doszedł do wniosku, że musiało chodzić o coś więcej niż utratę pamięci, a teoria o podróżach między równoległymi światami wcale nie musiała być tą najbardziej szaloną.

\- W motelu mieliśmy kontakt jedynie z obsługą restauracji i chłopakiem na recepcji. Oprócz nas zatrzymało się tam też kilku innych gości, ale nikogo nie rozpoznałem. A ty, Goemon?

\- Nie. Nie zauważyłem też, żeby ktoś nas śledził.

\- Czyli co? Nie mamy żadnych pomysłów? - spytał zrezygnowany Jigen.

Zenigata pokręcił głową, a Goemon zamknął oczy i odezwał się po chwili:

\- Może to kolejny z twoich ex, Jigen.

\- Nie przesadzaj! Nie każda próba zabicia nas ma coś wspólnego z moją przeszłością!

\- Nie każda – zgodził się Goemon. - Jedynie dziewięćdziesiąt procent.

\- Nie prawda! Co najwyżej sześćdziesiąt!

\- Czyli i tak przyznajesz, że większość?

\- A co, zazdrosny, że miałem tak burzliwe życie miłosne?

\- Nie, jestem całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany z mojego, a twoje dawne miłości utrudniają nam nasze teraźniejsze życie.

\- Już, już – Zenigta postanowił się wtrącić, obawiając się, że kłótnia może przerodzić się w coś gorszego. Co prawda musiał przyznać, że temat dawnych romansów Jigena w kontekście wysokiego odsetka prób zabójstw był interesujący, jednak to nie był dobry moment na zaspokojenie swojej ciekawości. - Musimy sprawdzić wszystkie opcje, chociaż motyw zemsty nie do końca mi pasuje. Jeśli ktoś żywił tak wielką nienawiść do Jigena, czy kogokolwiek innego – dodał szybko, widząc rzucone mu spod kapelusza spojrzenie. - chciałby zrobić to osobiście, a nie ukrywać się za tajemniczymi wybuchami, przy okazji jeszcze posyłając na tamten świat niewinnych ludzi.

\- To raczej daleko posunięte wnioski – powiedział Jigen, wyciągając paczkę papierosów. Poczęstował Zenigatę i odpalił im obu, mówiąc: - To mógł być ktoś znany, kto nie chciał, żeby powiązano go z tym incydentem. Chociaż w pewnym sensie masz rację, takie zawistne skurwysyny lubią patrzeć swoim ofiarom w oczy, gdy strzelają im w łeb.

\- Właśnie. Poza tym ten ktoś przecież i tak chciałby żebyś wiedział kto cię zabija, inaczej zemsta nie miałaby sensu. Musimy też pamiętać, że o ile ktoś nie nosi ze sobą na co dzień dynamitu, takie wybuchy wymagają uprzedniego przygotowania, a jak już wcześniej ustaliliśmy, nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że zatrzymacie się akurat w tym motelu.

\- Nikt oprócz policji – powiedział Goemon. Zenigata westchnął.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że akurat tam się zatrzymacie. Podłożyłem wam nadajnik, gdy uciekaliście po wczorajszym napadzie, dałem parę godzin i dopiero wtedy zebrałem ekipę, by was dopaść.

\- Nadajnik?

\- Ta, udało mi się wrzucić go do kieszeni Lupina, gdy uciekał.

\- Czyli ktoś tutaj musiał wrzucić go tobie - wywnioskował Goemon. Zenigata przytaknął.

Przed nastawieniem prania przetrząsnął wszystkie kieszenie i prócz zatrważającej ilości monet nie znalazł nic niepokojącego. Czy to znaczy, że nadajnik wypadł w czasie wybuchu? Przypomniał sobie jak jeszcze w aucie sprawdzał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu odznaki, wtedy też nie znalazł nic podejrzanego. W takim razie o ile nadajnik nie wyparował podczas wybuchu zostawała jeszcze jedna opcja - nigdy nie było żadnego nadajnika, bo w tej rzeczywistości ktoś wiedział, jaką trasą uciekać będą złodzieje i skorzystał z tego, że zatrzymali się na nocleg szybciej, niż zakładał oryginalny plan.

Postanowił jednak nie dzielić się na razie tymi przemyśleniami, bo prowadziły one do prostego wniosku - ktoś z ich trójki musiał zdradzić.

\- Właściwie - odezwał się Zenigata po chwili ciszy. - Kto w ICPO zajmuje się waszą sprawą?

\- Obecnie jakiś młodszy koleś. Lenormand, czy jakoś tak - odpowiedział Jigen.

\- Obecnie? To znaczy, że nie ma jednego inspektora przydzielonego do was na stałe?

Jigen zaśmiał się, a Goemon uśmiechnął się z dumą.

\- Nikt nie wytrzymuje na tym stanowisku zbyt długo - powiedział. - Jesteśmy za dobrzy.

Zenigata prychnął.

\- Ja wytrzymałem już prawie dekadę.

\- Takie oddanie sprawie jest honorowe - stwierdził Goemon i lekko się skłonił. Zenigata, zdziwiony taką reakcją i nieco zawstydzony odwzajemnił gest.

\- Może i tak, ale na pewno upierdliwe. Dlatego cieszę się, że Zeni pracuje z nami a nie przeciw nam.

Jigen uśmiechnął się szeroko i spod kapelusza puścił oko do Zenigaty, co jedynie wywołało więcej czerwieni na policzkach mężczyzny.

Przez te wszystkie lata odwykł od otrzymywania pochwał. W końcu bycie przydzielonym do sprawy Lupina nie dawało zbyt wielu okazji do bycia poklepywanym po plecach. Co prawda wielokrotnie zamiast małpiego złodzieja zatrzymywał znacznie groźniejszych przestępców, ale wtedy, chociaż oficjalnie go chwalono, zawsze było to podszyte zdaniem: „Nie dokonałbyś tego bez Lupina, to on podstawił ci tego kryminalistę, ty go tylko przyprowadziłeś do nas”.

Każde takie większe zatrzymanie przywołujące zainteresowanie mediów było jakby przedłużeniem kontraktu. Oddałeś nam niebezpiecznego bandziora, więc pozwolimy ci jeszcze trochę pobawić się w detektywa i marnować fundusze ICPO. Przecież źle by to wyglądało, gdyby tuż po głośnym aresztowaniu prasa doniosła o zwolnieniu Zenigaty, bo po raz kolejny nie udało mu się złapać złodzieja, który w swej nieuchwytności był dla wielu raczej miejską legendą niż prawdziwą postacią.

\- Razem z Goemonem pojadę znaleźć ludzi z motelu, przekonamy się czy na pewno nie było tam nikogo znajomego – oznajmił Jigen, podnosząc się z miejsca. Zenigata kiwnął głową.

\- Dobry pomysł. O ile ktoś nie uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, powinniśmy znaleźć wszystkich w szpitalu.

\- Nie ma „powinniśmy”. Ty zostajesz.

\- Co? Czemu!?

\- Bo wczoraj prawie zginąłeś pod gruzami i musisz odpoczywać. A poza tym ktoś musi posprzątać po jedzeniu – odpowiedział Jigen. - Wstawaj, Goemon.

Samuraj posłusznie podniósł się, ale zanim ruszył za Jigenem do drzwi, zwrócił się jeszcze do Zenigaty:

\- Nie martw się, kupimy ci coś słodkiego, gdy będziemy wracać.

\- O to się nie martwię!

Po chwili usłyszał warkot silnika i podszedł do okna, by obserwować, jak autko powoli wtacza się między drzewa i w końcu znika z pola widzenia.

Westchnął głęboko, odwracając wzrok na ławę. Zebrał brudne naczynia i podwinąwszy rękawy koszuli zabrał się do zmywania.

Powinni go zabrać ze sobą. W końcu to on jest detektywem, wie jak przesłuchiwać świadków i wyciągać od nich informacje. Poza tym nie był przecież śmiertelnie chory, by móc jedynie leżeć w łóżku. W porównaniu z tym, w jakim stanie zdarzało mu się gonić za Lupinem, teraz był w wręcz szczytowej formie! Nie mógł się tylko schylać. Ani wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów. Ale oprócz tego nic mu nie było!

Mimo to nie wykłócał się z Jigenem. Dlaczego? Przecież wiedział, że bardziej przydałby się przepytując potencjalnych świadków niż zmywając naczynia po obiedzie. A jednak bez dyskusji zaakceptował decyzję rewolwerowca.

Chyba nowy dzień przyniósł nie tylko nową dawkę energii, ale również nadzieję. To wszystko jest jedynie tymczasowe, być może nawet nierealne, więc nie miało żadnego znaczenia czy kogoś przesłuchiwał, czy próbował doczyścić patelnię. W końcu obudzi się w swoim świecie i nie będzie musiał dłużej przejmować się tym wszystkim. Pochwały od Goemona? Obiad zrobiony przez Jigena? To nie jego życie. On chciał jedynie móc znowu spojrzeć w twarz Lupina, wykrzyczeć jego imię, złapać go za rękę…

Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając smutne myśli. Nie może znowu dać się porwać tęsknocie. Powinien skupić się na tym co teraz, wpaść na jakiś pomysł, jak to wszystko naprawić.

Wciąż w głębi duszy liczył jeszcze na to, że wszystko było jedynie bardzo nieśmiesznym żartem, przedstawieniem zaaranżowanym przez Lupina. Chciał wierzyć, że Lupin obserwuje to wszystko z kamer, że zwija się ze śmiechu i nie może się doczekać, gdy wychyli się zza kurtyny, oznajmiając, że to wszystko od samego początku było jego planem.

Ale wiedział, że tak się nie stanie.

To całkowite niezrozumienie w oczach zarówno Jigena jak i Goemona, gdy wspominał imię Lupina nie mogło być udawane. Poza tym cała ta chatka ukryta wśród drzew. Znalazł tutaj rzeczy, które przecież zgubił dawno temu. Widział całe stosy kartek zapełnione jego pismem, a w łazience odkrył swój ulubiony płyn do mycia ciała i szczoteczkę do zębów, identyczną jaką woził ze sobą w walizce. Te wszystkie drobne rzeczy jedynie utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że naprawdę zrobił skok między wymiarami.

Tylko jak teraz wrócić? 

Zdawało się, że kluczem do tego wszystkiego były wybuchy w motelu. To przez nie znalazł się pod gruzami i stracił przytomność, by obudzić się w innej rzeczywistości. 

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wersja Goemona okaże się prawdziwa i to wszystko było sprawką łaknącego krwi ex Jigena. Bo jeśli nie, to najbardziej prawdopodobną hipotezą, której Zenigata nie chciał nawet brać pod uwagę, pozostawała ta o zdradzie. Dlatego próbował doszukać się czegoś innego. Jednak świat nie dawał mu zbyt wielu możliwości. Jeśli to nie był przypadek lub jednak zemsta którejś z osób przebywających w motelu, pozostawała jeszcze policja.

Zenigata nie powiedział nikomu o podłożeniu nadajnika. Dopiero gdy sygnał zatrzymał się na dłużej w jednym miejscu zgłosił się do obecnego na miejscu szefa, wiceprezydenta Interpolu, Johna Mehlera. Ten, po starej znajomości, bo pracowali ze sobą jeszcze w czasach „przed Lupinem” zezwolił Zenigacie zebrać tylu ludzi, ile potrzebuje, by przeprowadzić szturm na hotel. Wśród policjantów wybranych do akcji znaleźli się głównie nieszczęśnicy pełniący dyżur tej nocy, między innymi sekretarz Mehlera.

Biedny facet. Zenigata nie mógł zapamiętać jego nazwiska, coś z Europy Wschodniej kończącej się na „wicz”. Fabrowicz? Fabrinowicz? Nieistotne. W każdym razie definitywnie był typem biurowego pracownika i gdy wysiedli przed motelem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się rozpłakać lub zwymiotować. Lub oba na raz. W sumie biedny chłopak. To on był najstarszy stopniem, zaraz po Zenigacie, więc nie dość, że musiał zająć się szturmem od frontu, to pewnie jeszcze jemu oberwało się ostatecznie za te całe wybuchy i to on musiał dowodzić akcją ratowniczą.

Zenigatę aż świerzbiło, by natychmiast udać się do najbliższego miasta i skontaktować się z ICPO, żeby móc chociaż przeprosić tego młodego człowieka za problemy. Jednak wiedział, że nie może zrobić nawet tego. Musiał siedzieć w tej chacie pośród lasu, odcięty od świata. Poza tym co by powiedział? “Dzień dobry, z tej strony Zenigata, dobry znajomy Jigena Daisuke i Ishikawy Goemona, chciałem prosić do telefonu sekretarza wiceprezydenta.” A może od razu powinien przedstawić się jako “Moneta”? W końcu tutaj on również był poszukiwanym przestępcą. 

Zenigata nie wierzył, że to mogła być wina Interpolu. Jasne, nie twierdził, że wszyscy pracujący tam są święci, wielu wolałaby na przykład widzieć Lupina martwego niż za kratami, jednak tutaj nie tylko złodziej mógł skończyć pod gruzami. Przecież sam Zenigata został ranny, w oprócz niego w budynku znajdowali się wtedy również inni policjanci. 

To pozostawiało jeszcze jedną opcję. 

Tutejszy Zenigata zdradził swoich towarzyszy, wydając ich na pastwę Interlolu lub jakiegoś łaknącego zemsty łotra. Ta teoria była jednak na tyle przerażająca i smutna, że lepiej było zostawić ją w jakimś kącie i ignorować. 

Skończywszy sprzątać w kuchni Zenigata zabrał się za zamiatanie głównego pomieszczenia. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz musiał zajmować się takimi czynnościami. Od lat sypiał jedynie w hotelach, z rzadka ktoś użyczał mu swego prywatnego mieszkania, ale w obu przypadkach i tak nie był zobligowany do sprzątania po sobie. W pokojach hotelowych też zazwyczaj zostawiał chaos, wybiegając z walizką w ręku albo nawet i zapominając o niej. Dlatego posiadanie własnego pokoju, jakiejś przestrzeni, o którą musiał dbać, wydawała mu się tak bardzo nierzeczywista. Chociaż pocieszającym okazało się , że tutejszy Zenigata, mający przecież swój własny kąt, również był bałaganiarzem. Widocznie są takie cechy charakteru, które nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Uporawszy się z kuchnią i salonem, wypowiedział wojnę kurzowi w swojej sypialni. Uzbrojony w szmatkę i mop dzielnie walczył z wszystkimi płaskimi powierzchniami, uprzednio je odgruzowując, aż dotarł do etapu, gdy bez strachu mógł chodzić na boso, a nawet położyć niedojedzoną kanapkę na biurku, bez obawy, że od razu zostanie pożarta przez cywilizację rozwiniętą ze znajdujących się w koszu resztek zupek chińskich.

Przecierając ramę, poruszył wiszący nad łóżkiem pejzaż gór, namalowany w tradycyjnym stylu japońskim. Zza niego zamiast ściany, wyłonił się metalowy sejf. 

Przez chwilę Zenigata wpatrywał się w to odkrycie, nie będąc pewnym, czy w ogóle ma prawo zgadywać hasło. W końcu byłoby to włamanie, prawda? Jednak, jakby nie patrzeć, w pewnym sensie to była „jego” skrytka. Plus w tym świecie i tak był złodziejem, więc niby czym miałoby mu zaszkodzić jeszcze jedno przestępstwo?

Pokręcił głową.

Nie, takie myślenie nie prowadziło do niczego dobrego. Bez względu na wszystko łamanie prawa było niewybaczalne.

ALE

Przecież jak spróbuje raz wpisać hasło nic się nie stanie. Po prostu udowodni sobie, że to jednak nie jest jego własność i nie powinien się tym wszystkim interesować. Tutejszy Zenigata był złodziejem, więc nie mógł mieć nic wspólnego z praworządnym, ucz-

Oh.

Ku zdziwieniu Zenigaty, pierwsze hasło jakie wpisał zadziałało. No cóż, teraz już nie było odwrotu.

Zdjął obraz ze ściany, by móc otworzyć sejf na oścież. Spodziewał się zobaczyć jakąś górę pieniędzy czy klejnotów, zgromadzonych podczas napadów. Zamiast tego na dnie metalowej półki leżały trzy teczki na dokumenty. Zdziwiony wyciągnął pierwszą z brzegu.

\- Co u licha? - wyszeptał, przeglądając znajome strony.

Trzymał w dłoniach należące do ICPO akta Jigena Daisuke.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, druga teczka zawierała informacje o Goemonie. Przewertował je pobieżnie, zauważając jedynie, że lista zbrodni różni się od tej, do której przywykł. Więcej zabójstw, mniej złodziejstwa, plus spis urywał się pięć lat temu. Nie skupiał się bardzo na tekście, bo jego myśli wciąż uciekały do trzeciej, ostatniej teczki. Do kogo mogła należeć? Mine Fujiko? A może jednak…

Na krótką chwilę na nowo rozbłysła w nim nadzieja, że zaraz zobaczy zdjęcie znajomej małpiej twarzy, że będzie mógł spojrzeć na znany mu na pamięć tekst, który przecież sam napisał.

Teczka była cięższa niż pozostałe, a gdy ją otworzył, coś wypadło na biurko. Serce Zenigaty zamarło, widząc znajome, czarne etui ozdobione logo Interpolu.

Drżącymi rękoma delikatnie podniósł odznakę.

Nie była aż tak zniszczona jak ta w jego świecie, ale to definitywnie była ta sama odznaka, którą nosił z dumą od tylu lat. Miała to samo stare zdjęcie, ten sam numer i taką samą plamę po kawie.

Ale co robiła w sejfie? Pusta teczka nie dostarczyła mu żadnych odpowiedzi, więc pozostawały jedynie domysły. A te nieuchronnie powróciły do wcześniejszych rozważań.

Wszystko do siebie pasowało. Ukryta odznaka, akta Jigena i Goemona, brak nadajnika w kieszeni…

Zenigata Koichi był zdrajcą i wydał na śmierć nie tylko siebie, ale i ludzi, którzy podobno uważali go za przyjaciela.

Nogi się pod nim ugięły i musiał usiąść na łóżku. Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w odznakę i próbował zrozumieć jakim cudem ktoś, kto przecież miał być nim, mógł zrobić coś takiego.

Prawdopodobnie tutejszy Zenigata nigdy nie odszedł z ICPO, jedynie udawał i pracował pod przykrywką, próbując zbliżyć się do niebezpiecznych przestępców. To nawet miało sens, w końcu tę dekadę temu, gdy był nowy w strukturach Interpolu, właśnie tym miał się zajmować. Jednak potem przez przypadek jego drogi skrzyżowały się z Lupinem, co na zawsze odmieniło jego życie. A skoro w tym pokręconym świecie Lupin nie istniał…

Będąc świeżo przeniesionym z tokijskiej policji rekrutem tak naprawdę cudem dostał ofertę pracy pod przykrywką. Co prawda miał świetne wyniki we wszystkich testach i bogatą historię zatrzymań, jednak nie miał wystarczającego doświadczenia, by zająć się od razu tak poważną sprawą. O ile dobrze pamiętał, wówczas o tą samą pozycję starał się również Mehler i ostatecznie to on pod nową tożsamością infiltrował działającą w Nowym Jorku mafię. Udało mu się szybko doprowadzić do zatrzymania większości jej członków i od tamtej pory jego kariera nabrała pędu, doprowadzając do tego, że trzy lata temu został zastępcą prezesa.

Zenigata zastanawiał się, czy w takim razie w tej wersji wydarzeń to on wylądował w Nowym Jorku. Tam pewnie miał szansę nawiązać znajomość z Jigenem i Goemonem, a następnie przybierając fałszywą tożsamość złodzieja Monety trzymał się blisko nich, ostatecznie doprowadzając do próby aresztowania, a raczej zabójstwa.

Rodziło to jednak kolejne pytania.

Dlaczego tak długo zwlekał z wydaniem ich policji? Jigen wspominał wcześniej, że tę chatkę w lesie Zenigata kupił cztery lata temu. To znaczy, że już wtedy musiał działać pod przykrywką „Monety”. Po co przez tyle lat udawać złodzieja i zadawać się z kryminalistami? Musiała być przecież z tego jakaś korzyść.

Może tak samo jak w świecie Zenigaty, tutaj też próbując schwytać słynnych złodziei, w ręce Interpolu wpadali groźniejsi kryminaliści. To mogłoby tłumaczyć, dlaczego zamiast dostarczyć Jigena i Goemona prosto do aresztu, współpracował z nimi.

Kolejnym pytaniem było, dlaczego wczoraj, podczas próby aresztowania w ogóle doszło do tych wybuchów. Czyżby cierpliwość ICPO w końcu się wyczerpała? Chcieli pozbyć się naraz znanych przestępców, jednocześnie usuwając agenta, który zbyt dużo czasu spędził pod przykrywką?

Czyli co, tutejszy Zenigata po przyjeździe do motelu powiadomił Interpol, oczekując, że nareszcie będzie mógł skończyć tę szopkę i wrócić do normalnego życia. Tymczasem został zdradzony i ktoś wyżej postawiony zdecydował o eliminacji wszystkich złodziei.

Dochodziła jeszcze jedna opcja – te wybuchy miały jedynie zranić Zenigatę.

Jeśli Jigen i Goemon zaczęli coś podejrzewać, niebezpieczna sytuacja mogła pomóc temu zaradzić. Może to wszystko miało właśnie wyglądać tak jakby ICPO zdradziło Zenigatę i próbowało się go pozbyć.

A co, jeśli mimo to wcale nie udało się rozwiać podejrzeń? Przecież wczoraj w aucie sam Zenigata krzyczał, że należy do ICPO. To mogło tylko utwierdzić Jigena i Goemona w domysłach, a teraz pod pretekstem przesłuchania świadków uciekali jak najdalej.

Czy swoją obecnością właśnie zepsuł pięcioletnią przykrywkę tutejszego Zenigaty? I co powinien teraz zrobić?

Nie mógł uciec. Nie miał żadnego środka transportu i nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, bo wczoraj przespał większość drogi. Nie wiedział nawet jak daleko stąd znajduje się feralny motel, a co za tym idzie, nie mógł przewidzieć, kiedy Jigen i Goemon wrócą, o ile nie są już na pokładzie samolotu zmierzającego na drugi koniec świata.

Pozostawało mu jedynie czekać. Miał wystarczający zapas jedzenia i drewna, by przetrwać parę dni. Będzie miał też okazję by dokończyć sprzątać w pokoju. Być może powinien bliżej przyjrzeć się walającym się wszędzie papierom. Widział parę wycinków z gazet na temat „Gangu Monety”. Może to pomoże mu poznać tutejszego Zenigatę, dowiedzieć się jak działał i chociaż trochę go zrozumieć.


	4. Chapter 4

Powoli zamieniał bałagan w pokoju na bardziej zorganizowaną formę chaosu.

Z szafek biurka powyciągał wszystkie kartki i posegregował je na trzy stosy: te, które zawierały plany różnych budynków lub inne informacje, zapewne zgromadzone przez lata podczas planowania napadów; następnie pierwsze strony gazet czy wycięte pojedyncze artykuły, mówiące o „Gangu Monety” i trzeci, z doniesieniami o kradzieżach ze wszystkich stron świata, ale bez podania sprawców.

Następnie metodycznie uporządkował artykuły chronologicznie. Najstarszy miał datę sięgającą pięć lat wstecz, a najnowszy był sprzed miesiąca i należał do ostatniego stosu. Była to krótka informacja o tajemniczym zniknięciu naszyjnika z pereł. Zenigata pamiętał tą sprawę. W jego świecie odbiła się szerokim echem, bo Lupin tydzień wcześniej zapowiedział kradzież, wysyłając swoje karty nie tylko do Interpolu, ale także mediów. Chciał zrobić wielkie show i mu się udało. Potem przycichł na miesiąc, by wrócić wczoraj i po raz kolejny zagrać na nosie policji.

Lupin…

Gdy zamykał powieki widział twarz złodzieja tuż przed wybuchem. Delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy i błysk w oczach. Zenigata wyraźnie czuł jego wodę kolońską, zapach, który poznałby wszędzie. Magię tamtej chwili psuła jedynie czarna lufa Walthera, wycelowana w głowę policjanta, dzieląca ich niczym mur.

Zenigata potrząsnął głową. Myślenie o kimś, kto tutaj nie istnieje, w niczym mu nie pomoże. Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś chce spotkać Lupina musi wrócić do siebie, a żeby to osiągnąć nie może się co chwila rozpraszać wspomnieniami.

Zaczął segregować rzeczy z pierwszego stosu, dopasowując je do prasowych informacji o napadach. Szybko jednak zaczęło mu brakować miejsca w pokoju, gdy podłoga zamieniła się w papierowy miszmasz, dlatego wziął ze sobą część i przeszedł do salonu. Teraz nie tylko jego pokój, ale też ława i rozłożona kanapa zamieniły się w skład makulatury. W końcu udało mu się przypasować wszystko, przy okazji odkrywając, że parę spraw z trzeciego stosu było jednak sprawką Monety. Widocznie nie zawsze podpisywał się pod swoimi kradzieżami.

Zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko. Być może reszta papierów była trzymana w innej kryjówce a to, na co teraz patrzył, to jedynie część kryminalnego dorobku tutejszego Zenigaty. Jeśli tak, to złodziej był bardzo pracowity.

Część skradzionych przedmiotów pokrywała się z tymi, które bezczelnie przywłaszczył sobie Lupin. Jednak o ile ten bardziej cenił sobie samą sztukę kradzieży, Monecie widocznie zależało jedynie na pieniądzach. Wszystkie klejnoty, biżuterie czy dzieła sztuki, które wchodziły w jego posiadanie, dało się łatwo i szybko spieniężyć. Brakowało tutaj niebezpiecznych i szalonych misji, tak uwielbianych przez Lupina.

Trzeci stos był mniej więcej o połowę chudszy. Zenigata odkrył, że niektóre wycinki prasowe miały podkreślone tytuły i daty. Porównał je z napadami z drugiego stosu. Okazało się, że mniej więcej od dwóch lat ktoś kradł podążając za Monetą i jego gangiem. Tak jakby ktoś korzystał z zamieszania wywołanego przez znanego złodzieja i skupieniu całej uwagi policji na nim. Pozostawała również opcja, że za te rabunki również odpowiedzialny był Moneta, jednak brakowało do nich planów i nie pasowały do tworzącego się w głowie Zenigaty obrazu złodzieja.

Poza tym po raz kolejny znalazł dowód na podwójne życie tutejszego Zenigaty. W większości przypadków jego ofiarami były bogate typki spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Czasami informacji o kradzieży towarzyszył dłuższy artykuł lub chociaż odnośnik do takowego, ujawniający prawdziwy charakter kolejnego złoczyńcy kryjącego się maską bogatego, ale powszechnie lubianego przedsiębiorcy. Jedynie wystawianie takich postaci policji mogło tłumaczyć, dlaczego przez tyle lat ICPO godziło się na zabawę w Monetę i sprzymierzanie się z groźnymi przestępcami.

Zrobiwszy sobie kolejny kubek kawy (który to już tego dnia?) usiadł na fotelu i wpatrywał się w rozłożone wszędzie papiery.

Udało mu się poznać modus operandi Monety. Najwidoczniej wykorzystywał zgromadzoną przez lata służby w policji wiedzę, by przechytrzyć stróżów prawa. Przed napadem zbierał informacje o budynku, o najbliższym otoczeniu i szykował minimum dwie drogi ucieczki. Nikogo nie zabijał, z rzadka używał pistoletu Colt M1911 (czyli takiego, jakim posługiwał się również Zenigata), a jego charakterystyczną bronią, od której wziął swój przydomek, były monety. Najwidoczniej w tej kwestii poszedł w ślady swojego przodka, Zenigaty Heijiego.

Zenigata bawił się trzymaną w dłoniach odznaką. Heiji również był policjantem, sławnym już w swoich czasach w okresie Edo i nawet teraz, ponad wiek później był rozpoznawany. Między innymi ze względu na to dziedzictwo Zenigata postanowił zostać policjantem. Od dziecka uwielbiał słuchać opowieści o słynnym przodku, łapiącym przestępców za pomocą swojego jitto, rzucanych monet i niezwykłej dedukcji.

Co musiał myśleć Heiji o swoim potomku, który zamiast łapać złodziei stał się jednym z nich?

\- Wróciliśmy.

Zenigata drgnął. Tak bardzo pogrążył się w myślach, że nie słyszał nawet podjeżdżającego auta, dopiero głos Goemona sprowadził go na ziemię.

\- Kupi- Co tu się stało!? - krzyknął Jigen, widząc salon zatopiony w papierach.

\- Ja.. - nim Zenigata zdążył skonstruować jakąś wypowiedź, Goemon już stał obok niego. Rozległ się świst, gdy klinga miecza przecięła powietrze tuż przed twarzą Zenigaty. Mężczyzna gwałtownie się odchylił do tyłu, a odznaka wyleciała mu z rąk.

Zapadła cisza, gdy dokument upadł na podłogę, otwierając się na zdjęciu poważnego, dumnego i o dziesięć lat młodszego inspektora.

Zenigata przełknął głośno ślinę i sam sobie pogratulował. Jak zwykle wszystko pięknie spieprzył. Powinien już się szykować na śmierć? Co dotrze do niego szybciej? Ostrze miecza czy pocisk wystrzelony z rewolweru?

Mimo wszystko zginąć z rąk ludzi, których umiejętności cenił i których ścigał przez dużą część swojego życia nie było takie złe. Żałował jedynie, że przyjdzie mu umrzeć nigdy nie oddawszy Lupina w ręce sprawiedliwości. Że nigdy się z nim nie napije, nie zapali, że już nie zobaczy małpiego uśmiechu i nie usłyszy głośnego śmiechu.

Wyprostował się, będąc gotowym, na to, co miało nastąpić.

Jigen westchnął głęboko i zamiast wyciągnąć Magnum zza paska, posłał zirytowane spojrzenie Goemonowi.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?

\- Zabiłem komara – oznajmił Goemon, włożywszy miecz do pochwy.

Jigen jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Lepiej idź do auta po resztę zakupów, a ty – Jigen wskazał pacem na zszokowanego Zenigatę. - Masz minutę, żeby zrobić mi miejsce na kanapie. Dwie i nie chcę widzieć tych papierzysk na ławie.

W jednej ręce trzymając siatkę z zakupami, a drugą włożywszy do tylnej kieszeni spodni, poszedł do kuchni. Goemon posłusznie wyszedł na zewnątrz i dopiero wtedy Zenigata odważył się wypuścić powietrze, które nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął wstrzymywać.

Co się właśnie stało?

Dlaczego żaden z mężczyzn nie był zdziwiony na widok odznaki? Dlaczego nie zaczęli go oskarżać, pytać się, po prostu cokolwiek?

\- Pół minuty! - krzyknął Jigen z kuchni. Zenigata natychmiast zaczął zbierać papiery z kanapy, układając je na jeden stos, który postawił na podłodze. Gdy był w trakcie ogarniania ławy, do pokoju wszedł Jigen i od razu położył się na kanapie. Wyciągnął nogi i otworzył puszkę piwa, podając drugą Zenigacie.

Zenigata położył papiery pod ławą i z pewną dozą podejrzliwości przyjął puszkę.

\- Asahi? - zdziwił się, widząc znajome logo.

\- Co nie? Nie spodziewałem się tu japońskiego piwa. Miałem nie kupować, ale Goemon nalegał.

\- Wcale, że nie - samuraj postawił zakupy na blacie w kuchni i wszedł do salonu z piwem w ręku.

\- Przez ponad minutę stałeś przed półką z piwami, w twoim wykonaniu to równoważnik drącego się na cały sklep gówniaka.

\- Nie - powiedział tylko Goemon siadając i ucinając dyskusję. Jigen parsknął śmiechem.

Zenigata nie słuchał tej wymiany zdań, tylko podniósł patrzącą na niego z wyrzutem, tak jak tylko przedmioty nieożywione mogą patrzeć, odznakę.

\- Ah. Znalazłeś ją – powiedział Jigen takim samym tonem, jakby Zenigata znalazł rzucony pod kanapę długopis, a nie dowód swojej, to znaczy innego siebie, winy.

Zenigata przeniósł wzrok z Jigena na Goemona a następnie na odznakę.

I rozpłakał się.

\- Whoa! Zeni, wszystko dobrze!? - Jigen poderwał się z miejsca.

\- Skoro płacze, najwidoczniej nie - odpowiedział Goemon, patrząc zmartwionym wzrokiem na Zenigatę.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał w końcu Zenigata, między jednym pociągnięciem nosem a drugim. - Dlaczego wróciliście? Dlaczego nie jesteście źli? Przecież ja, on, zdradził was... Więc dlaczego…

Jigen z Goemonen wymienili spojrzenia. Rewolwerowiec usiadł i dopił resztę swojego piwa.

\- Hmm, no tak, chyba jesteśmy ci winni jakieś wyjaśnienie – powiedział. - Poczekaj tylko… Goemon, weź no skocz do kuchni po whisky i jakieś szkło, przyda nam się coś mocniejszego.

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo jesteś najmłodszy.

Z takim argumentem nie było co się kłócić. Goemon przyniósł szkocką i dwie szklanki, a sobie wziął jeszcze jedno piwo. Usiadł na kanapie i je otworzył, a Jigen nalał sobie i Zenigacie po solidnej porcji alkoholu.

\- Ciężko jest się przyzwyczaić, że ktoś, kto wygląda tak samo, w gruncie rzeczy zachowuje się tak samo, nie jest tym, kogo zna się od lat. A jeszcze ciężej temu komuś opowiadać o życiu, które przecież powinno być jego – zaczął Jigen. - Chyba powinniśmy opowiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej, ale najważniejsze, co powinieneś wiedzieć to to, że Zenigata Koichi, agent ICPO, nie żyje.

Zenigata spojrzał na niego poprzez łzy.

\- Tylko oficjalnie, oczywiście – dodał szybko Jigen. - Upozorowaliśmy twoją śmierć jakieś cztery lata temu. Od tamtej pory dla reszty świata jesteś, to znaczy on jest, martwy.

\- Umarł Zenigata, niech żyje Moneta – wtrącił się Goemon.

\- Niech żyje – zgodził się Jigen i wzniósł toast. Samuraj stuknął się z nim, a Zenigata jedynie nieznacznie uniósł swoją szklankę. Wypiwszy całą zawartość naraz, wytarł oczy rękawem, by pozbyć się z nich łez.

\- To znaczy… to znaczy, że wiedzieliście, że był agentem?

\- Pewnie. Wygadał się nam prawie rok po przeniesieniu do naszej sprawy – Jigen wzruszył ramionami. - Ale domyśliliśmy się już wcześniej.

\- Więc dlaczego nie pozbyliście się go? Przecież chciał was wsadzić za kratki!

\- To nie takie proste – powiedział Jigen, zapalając papierosa. - Poznałem go lata wcześniej, gdy przez chwilę pracowaliśmy dla tej samej mafii w Nowym Jorku. Potem nasze drogi się rozeszły, spotkałem Goemona i po paru wspólnych robotach nagle pojawiłeś, pojawił się, znikąd i jakoś tak naturalnie do nas dołączył. Wykonywaliśmy same proste robótki, zazwyczaj jako ochroniarze, a kraść zaczęliśmy tak naprawdę dopiero po jego śmierci. Byliśmy akurat wtedy w Rosji, włamaliśmy się do muzeum, zawinęliśmy biżuterię jakiejś carycy i zwinęliśmy się, a że na miejscu pozostały jedynie monety, którymi ogłuszył strażników, prasa od razu przypodobała sobie pseudonim Moneta.

\- Ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego w ogóle z nim współpracowaliście. Skoro się domyśliliście, że pracuje pod przykrywką, dlaczego nie uciekliście?

\- Bo Zeni jest naszym przyjacielem – powiedział Goemon, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Nie znam drugiego tak honorowego człowieka.

\- Honorowego? Przecież był podwójnym agentem! Co może być w tym honorowego?

\- Honor objawia się na różne sposoby.

\- Honorowy czy nie parę razy uratował nam dupsko, zresztą z wzajemnością - stwierdził Jigen. - Poza tym sprawy w ICPO coraz bardziej się psuły, ten cały Mehler coraz bardziej mieszał. To między innymi przez niego musieliśmy upozorować śmierć Zeniego.

\- Mehler? - Zenigata powtórzył nazwisko. - John Mehler? - upewnił się jeszcze, a Jigen potaknął.

\- Skurwiel jebany, przekonał wszystkich, że zmieniłeś strony i naprawdę postanowiłeś… Zeni postanowił zostać przestępcą, a te debile mu uwierzyły i ostatecznie postanowiono po cichu pozbyć się Zeniego, żeby zamieść sprawę pod dywan. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że znamy ich plany. Zaplanowali pożar, nieszczęśliwy wypadek w miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj zostawiałeś meldunki. Wystarczyło tylko podrzucić tam twoje DNA, by wszyscy uwierzyli w śmierć Zeniego. 

Zenigata oparł się, przymknął powieki i jakby zatopił w fotelu.

Mehler był przecież drugą osobą, zaraz po nim, która dowiedziała się o motelu. Co prawda sam nie wyruszył na akcję, ale mógł przecież komuś z podwładnych, czy chociażby sekretarzowi, kazać podłożyć ładunki. Tylko on jeden miałby dostęp do odpowiedniego sprzętu na tyle szybko, by móc odpowiadać za tamte wybuchy.

Zenigata poczuł, jakby coś ciężkiego właśnie zeszło z jego piersi. Nie był zdrajcą. Nie wydał ludzi, którzy uważali go za swojego przyjaciela.

Chociaż wciąż nie znał motywu Mehlera. Tutaj możliwym było, że dowiedział się o prawdziwej tożsamości Monety i postanowił tym razem na zawsze uciszyć byłego agenta, ale w jego świecie? Jasne, może i nie dogadywali się szczególnie dobrze, ale Zenigata nie przypominał sobie, by jakoś szczególnie mu podpadł. Czyli to jednak chodziło o Lupina? Chciał pozbyć się nieustannie szargającego opinię ICPO złodzieja?

\- Czy Mehler jest zastępcą prezesa Interpolu?

\- Mhm. Jego kariera ruszyła z kopyta po tej domniemanej śmierci Zeniego.

Zenigata kiwnął głową. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wyprostował się. W jego oczach nie było już śladu łez. Zastąpiła je determinacja, niemal ta sama, którą czuł zawsze, gdy wiedział, że trafił na trop Lupina.

\- Mehler jako jedyny wiedział wcześniej od innych, że zatrzymaliście się w motelu, bo to on musiał wydać zgodę na rozpoczęcie akcji.

\- Sugerujesz, że...? - Goemon nie dokończył pytania, a Zenigata potaknął.

\- Tak, wychodzi na to, że to on stał za wybuchami.

\- To by miało sens – zgodził się Jigen. - Jeśli ten skurwysyn dowiedział się, że Zeni jednak żyje, mógłby chcieć dokończyć to co zaczął cztery lat temu.

\- Ale skąd miałby się o tym dowie- oh.

Goemon urwał i spojrzał na Jigena. Mężczyzna zaciągnął się papierosem nim powiedział:

\- Ta. Lenormand.

\- Ten oficer przydzielony do waszej sprawy? - upewnił się Zenigata.

\- Mhm. Młody miał szczęście ostatnim razem i w szamotaninie udało mu się zajrzeć pod maskę Zeniego. Jeśli opisał Mehlerowi jego wygląd, ten mógł domyślić się wszystkiego.

\- Chwila, pod jaką maskę?

Jigen machnął ręką.

\- Maska to dużo powiedziane. Zeni zawsze podczas skoków nosi kominiarkę. Przecież nie dość, że oficjalnie nie żył, to jeszcze kiedyś sam był policjantem.

\- Tak, hm, to ma sens – powiedział Zenigata, jakby nieco zawiedziony. Czego się właściwie spodziewał? Że Moneta niczym Lupin był mistrzem przebrań? Przecież cała jego wiedza o maskach i charakteryzacji pochodziła od Lupina właśnie, a skoro jego nie było na tym świecie, „Zeni” nie mógł się tego od niego nauczyć.

Zenigata westchnął i poczuł, jakby z tym oddechem uszedł z niego ten cały zebrany w ciągu dnia stres. Nie musiał się już martwić, że jego odpowiednik w innym świecie jest zdrajcą ani że może zginąć z rąk jego przyjaciół. Teraz, gdy zrozumiał kto stoi za wybuchami znowu poczuł, że ma jakiś cel w życiu. 

Musi dopaść Mehlera. Skoro to przez niego trafił tutaj, może dzięki niemu będzie mógł również wrócić do siebie. To była właściwie jego jedyna nadzieja.

\- Właściwie – zaczął, chcąc zapytać się o coś, co zastanawiało go już od dłuższego czasu. - dlaczego akurat „Zeni”?

\- Co „dlaczego Zeni”? - powtórzył nic nie rozumiejąc Jigen.

\- Dlaczego nazywacie jego i mnie akurat tak?

\- Przecież „zeni” znaczy „moneta” - odpowiedział Jigen, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - A poza tym jest krótsze od „Zenigaty”.

\- Jak w takim razie nazywaliśmy cię w twoim świecie? - spytał Goemon.

\- Zazwyczaj po prostu „Keibu” albo „Tot-” - urwał i nagle zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Tot?

\- „Tottsan” - powiedział cicho Zenigata, na co Jigen wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Serio? Mówimy do ciebie „Papcio?” - spytał, nie przestając się śmiać. Trzymał się za brzuch i wierzgał nogami, o mało nie wylewając swojej whisky.

\- To Lupin wymyślił to przezwisko! - krzyknął Zenigata, wstając gwałtownie. - Potem się jakoś przyjęło, ale to jego wina!

Jigen nie wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał przestać się śmiać. Zenigata spojrzał jedynie na niego bezradnie i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Przeklęty Lupin. Powoduje problemy, nawet jeśli go nie ma.

\- Jeśli chcesz – odezwał się Goemon, któremu nie udzieliła się wesołość przyjaciela. - możemy nazywać cię… Papcio – dokończył ciszej, odwracając wzrok i rumieniąc się.

\- Nie, nie chcę! Zeni jest w porządku! - zaprotestował od razu Zenigata a Jigen zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

*

Zenigata wypuścił z ust chmurkę dymu i spojrzał w niebo. Dawno nie widział tylu gwiazd. Niebo w miastach było zbyt jasne, a gdy już znajdował się w jakiś mniej zurbanizowanych regionach zazwyczaj był zbyt zajęty gonitwą za Lipinem lub walką o własne życie, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła właśnie pierwsza w nocy. Nawet nie wiedział, że jest tak późno. Jak to miał w zwyczaju pracując całkiem zatracił poczucie czasu. Gdyby nie powrót Jigena i Goemona pewnie zorientowałby się dopiero nad ranem, że już dawno powinien spać, albo po prostu padłby nad stosem papierów. Prócz odpoczynku zapomniał też o jedzeniu i prócz tych paru kaw i jednej zupki instant nie miał nic w ustach przez cały dzień. Dlatego, gdy tylko głośne burczenie wydobywające się z brzucha Zenigaty zdołało przebić się przez gromki śmiech Jigena, Goemon zaproponował, że przygotuje makaron soba, skoro i tak kupili wszystkie składniki.

\- Już zaraz będzie gotowe.

Zenigata obrócił się, słysząc głos Jigena. Rewolwerowiec stanął obok, odpalając papierosa. Nagle zatrząsł się, gdy podmuch przyniósł chłodniejsze powietrze.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz wychodzić, żeby zapalić?

\- Wiem, ale potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza.

\- To jak już się nawdychałeś to wracaj do środka, Papciu – specjalnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, jeszcze dodatkowo doprawiając je złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Daj spokój, przecież mówiłem, że możecie mówić mi Zeni – mruknął ponuro, chociaż na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

Brakowało mu tych dwóch sylab wymawianych żartobliwym tonem. Tego „Na razie, Papciu!” wykrzykiwanym, gdy złodziej po raz kolejny znikał za horyzontem.

Westchnął głęboko. Na razie musiał odstawić Lupina na bok. Bo jeśli nie przestanie o nim myśleć i nie skupi się na obecnym zadaniu, skończy tak jak te kilka razy w ciągu dekady, gdy Lupin udawał swoją śmierć. Czyli delikatnie mówiąc, dość żałośnie.

\- Ten twój Lupin – odezwał się nagle Jigen. To by było na tyle jeśli chodziło o nie myślenie o tej małpie. - Opowiedz mi o nim.

\- On wcale nie jest mój – powiedział od razu poirytowany Zenigata. - To złodziej, przestępca i kryminalista! Już dawno powinien gnić za kratami, ale głupi zawsze ma szczęście i jakoś zawsze udaje mu się wywinąć. Jest nieprzewidywalny, nieokrzesany, dziecinny, za głośny i zbyt często myśli nie tą częścią ciała, którą powinien. 

Zenigata założył ręce na piersi. Przypominał sobie te wszystkie razy, gdy wpadał w kłopoty przez Lupina. Wszelkie upadki z klifów, zwisanie na krawędziach przepaści, zamarzanie na biegunie, usychanie na pustyni, gubienie się w dżungli… Przez niego przeżył tyle, że wystarczyłoby tego nie na jedno, ale kilka żyć. Ale właśnie, przeżył. Lupin mimo wszystko nigdy nie wystawiał go na takie niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie byłby w stanie pokonać. Czy była to tylko niechęć złodzieja do zabijania, czy może jednak szkoda mu było starego policjanta?

\- Ale - Zenigata odezwał się po chwili ciszy. - tak naprawdę jest dobrym człowiekiem. Inteligentnym, czarującym, lojalnym wobec swoich przyjaciół. - westchnął i spojrzał w niebo. - Wiesz, tak naprawdę byłby z niego świetny glina. Szkoda, że wolał podążyć w ślady swojego dziadka i ojca.

\- Jedzenie gotowe – Goemon wychylił się nagle zza drzwi.

\- Już idziemy – odpowiedział Jigen. Goemon kiwnął głową i schował się w cieple chatki. Jigen zaciągnął się jeszcze raz, wyrzucił niedopałek i przydeptał go nogą. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Zenigaty i nim otworzył drzwi, powiedział: - Wiesz, raczej rzadko się zdarza, by ktoś określał swojego śmiertelnego wroga jako czarującego.

Zenigata zamrugał parokrotnie. Naprawdę użył takiego określenia?

Jigen uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie posiadł całą wiedzę tego świata i poklepał Zenigatę w ramię.

\- Chodź, bo wystygnie.

*

\- To było przepyszne! Dawno już nie jadłem nic japońskiego, a to było po prostu świetne!

Z każdą pochwałą Zenigaty Goemon przytakiwał z coraz większym, dumnym uśmiechem.

\- Przestań, bo jeszcze popadnie w samozachwyt – zażartował Jigen. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że przeszedłeś dzisiaj samego siebie, Goemon.

\- Jeśli często tak jadacie, może rzeczywiście powinienem pomyśleć o zmianie kariery!

Zenigata zaśmiał się głośno. Wcześniej Jigen zadziwił go swoimi zdolnościami robienia obiadu z niczego, teraz Goemon okazał się świetny w kuchni japońskiej… Ciekawe, czy Lupin również potrafił gotować.

Jigen ziewnął przeciągle i wyciągnął się na kanapie. Poprawił nieco kapelusz, by jeszcze bardziej zakrywał mu twarz.

\- Jestem wykończony – oznajmił. - Możemy przełożyć dalsze chwalenie Goemona na jutro?

\- Zamierzasz spać tutaj? - spytał samuraj, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Lubię tę kanapę. Poza tym wstanie i iście do łóżka kosztuje zbyt wiele energii.

\- Lenistwo rodzi bezsilność – powiedział Goemon, tonem nauczyciela upominającego nieposłuszne dziecko.

\- Nieprawda. Wielkie wynalazki wzięły się właśnie z lenistwa.

Jigen ułożył się wygodniej, kładąc się i zmuszając Goemona do przesunięcia się na skraj kanapy. Założył ręce za głowę i bez ich użycia zzuł buty.

\- Hm? A nie zamierzamy pomówić jeszcze o zeznaniach świadków?

Posiłek przywrócił Zenigacie energię, ale i tak wiedział, że zaśnie, gdy tylko ułoży głowę na poduszce. Mimo to nie chciał jeszcze iść spać. Tak jak zawsze, gdy prowadził jakąś sprawę lub gdy dowiadywał się o kolejnym planie Lupina nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie. Chciałby natychmiast ruszyć do Interpolu, by stanąć przed Mehlerem i zażądać od niego wyjaśnień. 

\- Jednego świadka. - powiedział Jigen, nie zmieniając pozycji. - W szpitalu był tylko jeden z policjantów, którzy wleźli do naszego pokoju. Najwidoczniej był najbliżej źródła wybuchu, zaraz po tobie i Lenormandzie, z tym że pan inspektor wyszedł ze szpitala na własne życzenie parę godzin przed naszym przyjazdem.

\- A co z innymi poszkodowanymi? Przecież mówiliście, że w motelu byli inni goście, a ja miałem ze sobą koło dwudziestu ludzi. Niemożliwe, żeby nikomu nic się nie stało, budynek się praktycznie zawalił.

\- Mhm. Tylko że oprócz nas, Lenormanda i jego trzech przydupasów nikogo innego nie było w budynku.

\- Co? To przecież niemożliwe! Chyba że…

\- Ktoś ich uprzedził – Goemon potwierdził domysły Zenigaty.

W ciągu tych paru minut, jakie minęły między otoczeniem budynku a wybuchami, ktoś musiał nie tylko ewakuować ludzi, ale jeszcze podłożyć ładunki. Zadanie niewykonalne dla jednej osoby, a więc w ten zamach – bo jak inaczej nazwać próbę zabójstwa nie tylko złodziei, ale również funkcjonariuszy policji – musiało być zamieszanych więcej osób.

Sekretarz Mehler i jego ludzie.

Zenigata wziął ze sobą na tył budynku jedynie trójkę policjantów, tych, którzy jechali akurat razem z nim w radiowozie. Dowodzenie akcją od frontu zostawił temu całemu Fa-coś-tam-iczowi. Jeśli reszta ludzi podlegała bezpośrednio jemu, mogli zdążyć ze wszystkim.

To, że celem zamachu był on lub gang, Zenigata jeszcze mógł zrozumieć. Zdarzyło się to nie pierwszy raz i na pewno nie ostatni. Ale na szali położono również życia policjantów, którzy mieli akurat pecha pełnić wtedy dyżur i zostać wybranym, by wejść do budynku razem z Zenigatą.

A tego inspektor Zenigata Koichi wybaczyć nie mógł.


	5. Chapter 5

Zenigata padł jak kłoda na łóżko i przespał parę godzin bez żadnych snów. Obudził się jakby zresetowany. Opuściło go to ciągle poczucie nierealności i beznadziei, zastąpione przez determinację i nadzieję. Znowu miał jakiś cel, do którego musiał i chciał dążyć. W dodatku był to pierwszy krok, by powrócić do Lupina. 

Gdy wszedł do salonu już całkiem ubrany i gotowy do działania, Jigen wciąż spał na kanapie, przykryty jedynie kocem. Jego kapelusz zsunąć się nieco, odsłaniając zazwyczaj skrytą w cieniu twarz. 

A więc to widzi Lupin, gdy wstaje rano - pomyślał Zenigata. No może nie do końca akurat to, poprawił się od razu, gdy jego wyobraźnia podpowiedziała obraz Lupina budzącego się obok Jigena i widzącego jego twarz jako pierwszą po otwarciu oczu. 

Nie to, żeby nigdy się zastanawiał czy ta dwójka ze sobą sypia. Przecież zazwyczaj byli nierozdzielni, praktycznie tam gdzie był Lupin gdzieś w pobliżu kręcił się również Jigen. Również orientacja rewolwerowca nie pozostawała sekretem. Natomiast co do Lupina, Zenigata nigdy nie był pewien. Niby nie widział, by złodziej otwarcie filtrował z mężczyzną tak jak to ma w zwyczaju z praktycznie każdą napotkaną kobietą, ale z drugiej strony po nim można by się spodziewać wszystkiego. 

A nawet jeśli by sypiali - irytujący głosik w głowie znowu postanowił przywołać wizję Lupina i Jigena budzących się obok siebie, dzielących jedną pościel - czy coś by to zmieniło?

Zenigata poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, jakby nagle zaczął się czymś stresować, a zaraz potem posmutniał. Przysiadł na oparciu fotela, sam zdziwiony taką swoją reakcją. Przecież co go obchodzi, z kim Lupin sypia a z kim nie. To znaczy powinno go to interesować z czysto zawodowych pobudek. Kochanki to zawsze dobry sposób, by się zbliżyć do złodzieja i go złapać. Więc dlaczego na myśl o Lupinie dzielącym łóżko nie z kolejną bezimienną kobietą lecz z mężczyzną, którego w dodatku obaj dobrze znają, poczuł…

...zazdrość?

Głupota. Przecież nie miał o co być zazdrosnym. A już szczególnie nie o Lupina. 

Powrócił do niego obraz złodzieja, takiego, jakim był na chwilę przed wybuchem, zanim jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu. Z tymi jego świecącymi oczami, z delikatnym uśmiechem, pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek szyderstwa.

Chciałby móc widzieć takiego Lupina częściej. 

I na pewno zobaczy, gdy ten idiota w końcu spłaci swój dług wobec społeczeństwa, gdy odsiedzi swoje za kratkami. Wtedy dopiero będą mogli iść razem na drinka jak równy z równym i być może wtedy też Lupin spojrzy na niego z takim samym błyskiem w oku. 

Oczywiście marzenia pozostają jedynie marzeniami. Przecież nie ma opcji, by Lupin kiedykolwiek odsiedział swój wyrok, pewnie w niektórych krajach liczony w setkach lat. Poza tym co sam Zenigata robiłby w tym czasie? Straciwszy cel w życiu znowu skończyłby pijany i zapłakany, czekając na najmniejszą nawet oznakę, że Lupin zamierza jednak uciec, by cała gonitwa zaczęła się od nowa. 

\- Mam coś na twarzy czy po prostu lubisz przyglądać się śpiącym facetom? 

Głos Jigena wyrwał Zenigatę z myśli. Pochłonięty rozważaniami o Lupinie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez ten cały czas wpatrywał się w twarz, jak się okazuje, jednak nieśpiącego rewolwerowca.

\- Zamyśliłem się - odpowiedział Zenigata, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Miał nadzieję, że nie zarumienił się, chociaż czuł napływające do policzków ciepło. Najchętniej schowałby się pod swoim kapeluszem, ale ten wraz z płaszczem i resztą prania wciąż wisiał na rozciągniętym za domem sznurze. 

Jigen uśmiechnął się swoim wszystko wiedzącym uśmiechem, po czym usiadł i przeciągnął się. Słychać było jak jego kości strzelają, zesztywniałe po całej nocy spędzonej na twardej kanapie. 

\- Tak intensywne myślenie przed pierwszą kawą? Nie przepracowujesz się, staruszku? - Jigen ponownie się uśmiechnął, a Zenigata prychnął. Przecież nie jest jeszcze aż tak stary. Prawda? - Ah, kawa, kawa, kawa… - powiedział, podnosząc się, czemu towarzyszyły kolejne odgłosy strzelających kości. - Chodź, nastawisz ryż dla Goemona a ja zrobię nam coś bardziej pożywnego. 

Tym czymś okazała się jajecznica na boczku, poprzedzona oraz zwieńczona mocną kawą. Gdy Jigen wrócił do kuchni, by po raz trzeci napełnić swój kubek, do domu wszedł Goemon.

\- Nareszcie jesteś - powiedział Jigen, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. - Gdzie w ogóle polazłeś? A z resztą - machnął ręką i stanął przed ekspresem, by przyjąć kolejną porcję kofeiny.

\- Mamy problem - oznajmił Goemon.

\- Zgadzam się. Musimy kupić nowy ekspres, ten robi za słabą kawę.

Za słabą?

Zenigata spojrzał w swój kubek, na dnie którego pozostało parę łyków. Sam był fanem mocnej kawy, ale jeśli ta była dla Jigena za słaba, to aż strach pomyśleć, jaka byłaby odpowiednia.

\- Lenormand tu jest.

Zenigata opluł się końcówką kawy, a Jigen z wrażenia za szybko puścił przycisk na ekspresie, przez co ustawił “strong” zamiast “extra”. 

\- A co on tu robi!?

\- Chyba właśnie kradnie nasze auto.

\- Że co!? 

Jigen i Zenigata natychmiast podbiegli do okna. 

\- Jest sam? - spytał Jigen, lekko uchylając firankę. Przy Fiacie kucał jakiś mężczyzna, oglądając przednią oponę. Jego sylwetka skryta była pod czerwonym płaszczem, znakiem rozpoznawczym inspektora.

\- Najwidoczniej. Nie natknąłem się na żadnego z jego ludzi. 

\- Dlaczego inspektor Lenormand miałby kraść wasze auto? - spytał Zenigata, ściszając głos, chociaż przecież nie było możliwości, by znajdujący się na zewnątrz mężczyzna mógł go usłyszeć. 

\- Właściwie ono nie jest do końca nasze - sprostował Jigen. Wyciągnął już swój rewolwer, a spod kapelusza wyłoniły się oczy, przykute do policjanta. - Ukradliśmy je przed ostatnim napadem, bo potrzebowaliśmy jakiegoś małego gówna, by wykonać plan. 

Zenigata przytaknął. Teraz chociaż obecność Fiata miała jakiś sens. Ani on, ani Jigen, ani tym bardziej Goemon nigdy z własnej woli nie wybraliby tak rzucającego się w oczy i niepraktycznego pojazdu. Tylko w takim razie dlaczego to autko było tak bardzo znajome, tak bardzo podobne…?

Drgnął, poruszony nagłą myślą, zwrócił wzrok z powrotem ku Lenormandowi.

\- Niemożliwe… - wyszeptał.

Jego brwi uniosły się wręcz niemożliwie do góry a usta pozostały otwarte w wyrazie bezgranicznego zdumienia, gdy do oczu napłynęły łzy. 

Lenormand wyprostował się i chociaż stał tyłem Zenigata nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

\- LUPIN! - wykrzyknął łamiącym się głosem. 

\- Zamknij się! 

Jigen natychmiast zasłonił mu usta dłonią i odciągnął od okna. Ledwo zabrał rękę z gardła Zenigaty wydobyło się kolejne głośne “LU-!’, przekształcone w niewyraźny bełkot, gdy ręka rewolwerowca wróciła na miejsce.

\- Do reszty ocipiałeś!? - warknął na niego Jigen. Mimo że autko nie stało pod samym oknem, donośny głos Zenigaty i tak mógł dosięgnąć uszu policjanta. - Goemon - zwrócił się do samuraja, który wciąż stał przy oknie i obserwował policjanta. - pierdolnij go w łeb, jeśli znowu zacznie wrzeszczeć.

Samuraj przytaknął i poprawił chwyt na pochwie miecza.

Jigen powoli puścił Zenigatę i wytarł mokrą od jego łez dłoń o koszulę. Tym razem mężczyzna nie wydał z siebie żadnego głośniejszego dźwięku niż pociąganie nosem, a Jigen jeszcze raz wytarł swoją dłoń, nagle nabierając wątpliwości czy to na pewno były jedynie łzy.

\- Co ci się nagle stało!? - syknął Jigen. Jakiś rodzaj ataku paniki? Albo zamiast się mu polepszyć, przez noc jedynie się pogorszyło. A myślał, że płacz i krzyki mieli już za sobą.

Westchnął i poprawił kapelusz. Wargi Zenigaty poruszały się niemal bezgłośnie, ale Jigen i tak słyszał powtarzane w kółko imię. 

“Lupin”

\- Jigen - odezwał się Goemon. - On zaraz odjedzie.

\- Niech jedzie, my też się zaraz stąd zawiniemy, bo pewnie sprowadzi więcej glin. Z resztą i tak mieliśmy się pozbyć dzisiaj tego auta. Łup jest już bezpieczny w sejfie, więc - urwał i spojrzał na Goemona. - Wyciągnąłeś łup z bagażnika, prawda?

\- Nie, przecież Zeni się zawsze tym zajmuje.

Obaj spuścili wzrok i spojrzeli na siedzącego na podłodze Zenigatę, a zaraz potem na siebie. 

\- Nasze pieniądze! - krzyknął Jigen. Usłyszeli dźwięk odpalanego silnika, ale zanim któryś z nich zdążył się chociaż ruszyć, Jigen poczuł jak nagle z jego dłoni zostaje wyrwany rewolwer. - Hej! - zdążył jedynie musnąć skrawek rękawa Zenigaty, gdy ten rzucił się do drzwi.

\- Stój, Lupin!

Zenigata biegł, chociaż mógłby przysiąść, że unosił się parę centymetrów nad ziemią. Lupin istniał w tym świecie, żył, był tutaj! 

Fiat już ruszył, ale nie nabrał jeszcze prędkości. Zenigata nie zatrzymując się wycelował i wystrzelił w stronę tylnej opony. Przyzwyczajony do swojego Colta spudłował zaskoczony odrzutem, ale trafił za drugim razem. Autem zarzuciło i chociaż nie zatrzymało się, zwolniło na tyle, że mógł je dopaść, uczepiwszy się tylnej wycieraczki. Podciągnął się i wdrapał na dach, kurczowo trzymając się krawędzi, by nie spaść, chociaż ani wyboista droga ani kierowca mu tego nie ułatwiali. Powoli przesuwał się coraz bardziej do przodu, aż w końcu mógł zajrzeć przez przednią szybę. 

Siedzący za kierownicą mężczyzna, chociaż miał na nosie okulary, zarost na brodzie, a włosy może trochę dłuższe niż zazwyczaj, bez wątpienia był Arsenem Lupinem III. Powiedział coś, lecz przez szum wiatru wokół i dźwięk silnika Zenigata nie miał szansy usłyszeć niczego. I niespecjalnie mu na tym zależało.

Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, nawet gdy auto wjechawszy na jakiś kamień podskoczyło, a on razem z nim, jednocześnie przesuwając się jeszcze bardziej w przód, zasłaniając teraz swoim ciałem większość szyby. Obserwował jak Lupin próbuje wychylać się na wszystkie strony, by widzieć choć skrawek drogi przed sobą. W końcu otworzył okno i wystawiając przez nią głową, krzyknął poirytowany:

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, Moneta!? 

\- Nie jestem Moneta - odpowiedział Zenigata, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Skonfudowany wyraz twarzy Lupina wart był może i wszystkich pieniędzy, ale raczej nie kolizji, która nastąpiła, gdy kierowca przestał zwracać uwagę na drogę.

Fiat na szczęście jedynie zahaczył o drzewo, ale to wystarczyło, by wypadł z drogi, co wyrzuciło Zenigatę w powietrze. Mężczyzna szczęśliwie wylądował bezpiecznie parę metrów od auta, teraz zaklinowanego między dwoma iglakami. Widać było jak Lupin usilnie próbuje je wydostać, starając się ruszyć w którąkolwiek stronę, ale na jego nieszczęście jedyne, co udało się osiągnąć to zakopać się przednim kołem w błocie. W końcu silnik zgasł, a Zenigata pozbierał się z ziemi i teraz mierząc z rewolweru powoli zbliżył się do auta.

\- Poddaj się, Lupin. Nie masz już dokąd uciec!

Te słowa, tak dobrze znajome, wywołały u niego falę ciepła, której myślał, że już nigdy nie poczuje. Przecież to miał być świat bez Lupina, bez celu w życiu, niczym najgorszy z koszmarów. Już nawet w pewnym sensie zdołał się z tym pogodzić. Zaakceptował fakt, że może upłynąć trochę czasu zanim wróci do siebie, że najpierw będzie musiał skonfrontować się z Mehlerem i odkryć jakim cudem w ogóle trafił do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. 

A mimo to celował właśnie w wyłaniającą się przez szyberdach głowę małpiego złodzieja.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie dwie sprawy - powiedział Lupin, unosząc ręce do góry. - Po pierwsze to całe “Poddaj się!” i “Nie masz dokąd uciec!” to moje kwestie. A po drugie, chyba masz początki Alzheimera, staruszku, skoro nie dość, że nie pamiętasz nazwiska swojego wroga, to jeszcze najwidoczniej masz jakieś problemy tożsamościowe, bo, o ile dobrze pamiętam, jeszcze podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania byłeś “Monetą”.

Głos złodzieja przyozdobiony w pozornie wesoły i niepoważny ton dotarł do Zenigaty jakby z pewnym opóźnieniem. Wszystko wokół wydawało się nagle nierealne, a jedyną kotwicą w rzeczywistości był ociekający pewnością siebie goszczący na wargach Lupina uśmiech. Zenigata uczepił się go i całkowicie skupiając swój wzrok na tej jednej rzeczy zdołał poruszyć nogami z waty, które nie wiadomo kiedy zastąpiły jego własne. Rewolwer był zbyt ciężki i zbyt obcy, by mógł teraz z niego wystrzelić, ale mimo to nie opuścił drżących rąk. 

Bo on tu był.

Zenigata nie musiał szczypać się w policzek, bo po upadku był cały obolały, by upewnić się, że jednak nie śni. Naprawdę mierzył właśnie w Lupina. 

Czuł tak wiele na raz, że w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął się głośno śmiać. Po twarzy pociekły mu łzy, ale nie przejmował się nimi. W tym momencie nie liczyło się nic innego jak tylko to, że znowu mógł zobaczyć Lupina.

\- Wow, staruszku, na pewno wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał pytanie. - Wiesz, może jednak nie powinieneś teraz w nikogo celować, nie chcemy przecież, by palec ci się omsknął. 

Ponieważ obraz zaczął mu się zamazywać, Zenigata chciał otrzeć łzy rękawem i wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się prawie jednocześnie. Lupin, korzystając z tego, że Zenigata oderwał jedną dłoń od rewolweru i nieznacznie go opuścił, natychmiast wyciągnął z kabury swoją broń, jednak nim zdążył jej użyć rozległ się strzał, a Walther poszybował w powietrze, lądując w pobliskim krzakach.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz!? Czemu rzuciłeś się na auto!? - zdyszany Jigen podbiegł do Zenigaty, mierząc z Colta w Lupina. - I oddawaj ją!

Nie czekając na reakcję Zenigaty, wyrwał mu rewolwer i obie lufy skierował na wciąż do połowy wystającego z Fiata złodzieja. 

\- Lenormand. Czyżby w Interpolu tak źle płacili, że musisz sobie dorabiać kradnąc auta? - Jigen przeszedł na angielski i uśmiechnął się krzywo. 

\- Nie kradnę, jedynie odzyskuję swoją własność - odpowiedział Lupin, odwzajemniając uśmiech. 

Zenigata znowu wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku? - spytał Lenormand niby konspiracyjnie, ściszając nieco głos. Jigen wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Ostatnio nie do końca. 

\- Nie rozumiesz, Jigen? - spytał Zenigata, wciąż śmiejąc się i zakrywając oczy dłonią. - To tak policja wiedziała, gdzie jesteście! Na akcję ukradliście jego auto! Nadajnik! Nadajnik był w aucie!

No tak, wszystko do siebie pasowało. Lupin pałał niezrozumiałą miłością do małego i niepraktycznego samochodu, więc oczywiście, że miał w nim zainstalowane jakieś urządzenie, pozwalające w każdej chwili go namierzyć. 

\- No to super, skoro już sobie wyjaśniliśmy, że to moje auto, może pomożecie mi je wyciągać, a w nagrodę nie aresztuję was w tym momencie, tylko dam pięć minut na ucieczkę. Co wy na to? 

Lenormand odwrócił się, chcąc pewnie wrócić na miejsce kierowcy, ale jego ruch został powstrzymany przez klingę miecza. Goemon zdążył podkraść się od drugiej strony i teraz przystawiał ostrze do chudej szyi policjanta, w drugiej ręce trzymając linę.

\- Pan samuraj! Tak coś czułem, że kogoś mi tu brakowało!

\- Nie gadaj. Stój spokojnie - rozkazał Goemon swoim ozdobionym ciężkim akcentem angielskim i zaczął związywać nadgarstki Lupina.

\- Stanowczy jak zawsze! Przyznam, że gdyby nie okoliczności ta sytuacja całkiem by mi się podobała - poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, na co Goemon jedynie jeszcze mocniej zawiązał węzeł i pociągnął za linę, zmuszając Lupina do wyjścia na dach, a następnie zeskoczenia stamtąd na ziemię. - Wiecie, złodziejstwo złodziejstwem, ale porwanie i to w dodatku policjanta… Coraz to odważniej sobie poczynacie, panowie. Ciekawe, co będzie następne? Gwałty, morderstwo, przegrywanie kaset VHS i sprzedawanie nielegalnych kopii na targu?

\- Mamy jakiś knebel? - rzucił zirytowany Jigen po japońsku, co nie przerwało jednak monologu Lupina.

\- Niestety. Chociaż mógłbym coś zaimprowizować - zaoferował się Goemon. 

\- Jak nie przestanie gadać w ciągu najbliższych dwóch minut możesz mu wsadzić chociażby miecz do gardła, nie dbam o to, niech tylko przestanie paplać.

\- Zrozumiałem.

\- A ty - Jigen zwrócił się do Zenigaty - chyba całkowicie postradałeś rozum! Mogło ci się coś stać! Albo co gorsza, coś mogło stać się jej! - wskazał brodą na swój rewolwer. - I dlaczego nagle zacząłeś wrzeszczeć o Lupinie!?

Być może Zenigata powinien poczuć się urażony słowami sugerującymi, że Jigen bardziej martwił się o swój rewolwer niż o szefa, jednak w tym momencie nic nie mogło popsuć jego humoru. Świat mógłby się skończyć, a on umarłby z uśmiechem i imieniem Lupina na ustach.

\- Bo to jest Lupin! Nie widzisz, Jigen? To on!

Zenigata wskazał na stojącego przy Goemonie mężczyznę. Ten pomachał im i uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co Jigen skrzywił się. Rozmowa odbywała się po japońsku, więc wątpił, by ich nemezis rozumiał cokolwiek.

\- Ocipiałeś do reszty. To Lenormand. Przecież opowiadaliśmy ci o nim.

\- Lenormand to Lupin! Tak samo jak Zenigata to Moneta!

\- Lenormand to Lenormand! - krzyknął poirytowany Jigen. Nie opuścił broni, ale obrócił się bardziej w stronę Zenigaty i zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Przecież sprawdziliśmy go, gdy tylko Interpol przydzielił go do nas! 

\- W takim razie źle go sprawdziliście!

\- Słuchaj - coraz bardziej wkurzony Jigen miał właśnie zamiar dosadnymi epitetami opisać stan psychiczny przyjaciela, jednak irytujący chichot zmusił go do zwrócenia się z powrotem ku małpiemu inspektorowi. Ten, opierając się o tył Fiata najwidoczniej bawił się wyśmienicie, przysłuchując się kłótni. - Co cię tak bawi? Może pośmiejemy się razem? - rzucił Jigen głosem sugerującym, że w najbliższym czasie nie miał ochoty na śmiech. 

\- Wszystko! - odpowiedział Lenormand po japońsku, rozkładając przy tym szeroko ręce. Wtedy dopiero zarówno Jigen jak i stojący przecież najbliżej Goemon zorientowali się, że temu jakimś cudem udało się uwolnić. Samuraj natychmiast wyciągnął miecz. Lenormand natomiast wykonując niby kolejny teatralny ruch nacisnął przycisk ukryty we wnętrzu mankietu i po chwili w jego dłoni zmaterializował się Walther, przyciągnięty przez cienką żyłkę, zwijaną zmyślnym mechanizmem. - Wszystko! - powtórzył i zaśmiał się głośno, ignorując przystawione do jego gardła ostrze. 

Goemon, wyraźnie urażony tym, że więzień tuż pod jego nosem zdołał się uwolnić i odzyskać broń, niewiarygodnie szybko machnął mieczem. W momencie, gdy schował go w pochwie, okulary Lenormanda spadły na ziemię, rozpadając się na dwie symetryczne części.

Mężczyzna jedynie po raz kolejny zachichotał.

\- Jak zwykle twoje umiejętności są na najwyższym poziomie, mistrzu Ishikawa, chociaż okularów akurat trochę szkoda, byłem do nich przywiązany.

\- Umiesz japoński, świetnie - powiedział Jigen, chociaż ton jego głosu wcale nie wskazywał, by cieszyło go to odkrycie. - Możesz więc wytłumaczyć temu idiocie - tu wskazał kolbą Colta na Zenigatę - w jego rodzimym języku, że nazywasz się Andre Lenormand i od pięciu lat pracujesz dla Interpolu, z czego od dwóch lat zajmujesz się sprawą gangu Monety.

\- Oh, ależ z największą przyjemnością - Lenormand odepchnął się od Fiata i wyprostowawszy się zasalutował, patrząc w oczy Zenigacie. - Andre Lenormand z ICPO, do pańskich usług! 

\- Widzisz! - wykrzyknął Jigen, zadowolony, że to on miał rację w tym bezsensownym sporze. Oczywiście nie mogło być inaczej. Tak jak wcześniej powiedział Zeniemu, dokładnie sprawdzili przeszłość inspektora, zresztą na prośbę samego Monety. Spędzili tydzień wyciągając wszystkie informacje o młodym policjancie i nie znaleźli nic podejrzanego. 

Jego radość była jednak przedwczesna. Lenormand opuścił rękę i nie odrywając wzroku od Zenigaty, skłonił się, mówiąc:

\- Ale, również wnuk najsłynniejszego złodzieja Francji, dzielący ze swoim przodkiem fach i miłość do pięknych kobiet, Arsene Lupin Trzeci, do pańskich usług!

Na chwilę zapadła cisza tak dojmująca, że nawet poruszający liśćmi wiatr ustał, nie chcąc jej mącić. Oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na uśmiechniętego i widocznie zadowolonego z wywołanego efektu Lupina-Lenormanda.

\- Co do kurwy? - odezwał się w końcu Jigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspektor Lenormand miał się pojawić w historii trochę później, ale Goemon nagle wszedł do chatki oznajmiając, że Lenormand kradnie ich auto... no i już tak zostało.  
> Poza tym jeśli ktoś czytał "813" bardzo łatwo mógł się domyślić, kim jest Lenormand (◡‿◡✿)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pora sprawdzić co u Monety

To nie tak. Wszystko było nie tak.

Zenigata ledwo szedł, co jakiś czas zataczając się i opierając się o rosnące przy drodze drzewa. Znał tę drogę na pamięć, jednak po raz pierwszy był zmuszony iść pieszo. W dodatku zapadał wieczór, wszystkie cienie wydłużały się, by ostatecznie połączyć się w jedno i wraz ze zniknięciem słońca za horyzontem, pogrążyć las w całkowitej ciemności.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu już tak szedł. Do przodu pchała go jedynie wizja ukrytej przed ciekawskimi oczami chatki, jego ulubionego schronienia i czegoś, czemu najbliżej było do słowa “dom”. Musiał się tam dostać. Upewnić się, że to miejsce nadal istniało.

*

Gdy obudził się w szpitalu był sam. Natychmiast usiadł, gdy zrozumiał, gdzie się znajduje i opłacił to mroczkami przed oczami. Musiał przymknąć powieki i uspokoić oddech nim mógł rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Mała salka przeznaczona na jednego pacjenta straszyła szarymi płytkami na podłodze i całkowicie niepasującym, kremowym kolorem ścian. Obok łóżka znajdował się stojak z kroplówką, mała szafka nocna, na której leżał kapelusz oraz samotne krzesło, z przewieszonym przez oparcie płaszczem.

Zenigata ostrożnie wstał, obawiając się zawrotów głowy. Podczas ruchu zabolało go w okolicach żeber, ale oprócz tego i mętliku w głowie, czuł się całkiem dobrze. Na tyle, że wiedział, że musiał jak najszybciej stamtąd uciekać.

Pod płaszczem znalazł swoje spodnie i koszulę. Wyrwawszy wenflon ubrał się i przejrzał zawartość kieszeni. Zamiast zwykle zachomikowanych monet z różnych zakątków świata znalazł poukrywane kajdanki oraz…

W drżących rękach trzymał swoją odznakę. Była bardziej zniszczona niż zapamiętał, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. To ona. Dawno temu próbował zapomnieć o niej i o tym, co sobą reprezentuje, chowając ją na dnie sejfu. Jakim więc cudem wylądowała nagle tutaj?

Usłyszał czyjeś kroki na korytarzu, więc pospiesznie schował odznakę do kieszeni i przyczaił się za drzwiami. Nikt jednak nie wszedł do sali, a kroki powoli cichły. Zenigata wypuścił powietrze z płuc z ulgą i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Podszedł do okna i delikatnie odsłonił żaluzje. Za wysoko, żeby skoczyć. Na około rozciągała się panorama miasta. Charakterystyczna wieża zegarowa, prawdopodobnie należąca do ratusza i rysujące się na horyzoncie pasmo górskie wyglądały na tyle znajomo, że po chwili Zenigata skojarzył, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Przejeżdżali przez to miasto uciekając przed pościgiem. W wąskich ulicach starówki udało im się zgubić ostatnie radiowozy i wyjechali na szeroką drogę, którą jechali aż do tego nieszczęsnego motelu.

Obrazy szybko przesuwały się w jego głowie, niczym pokaz slajdów. Motel, obiad, pokój, policja, uśmiechnięty Lenormand wyciągający do niego rękę i nagle cały świat rozsypujący się na kawałki, a potem ciemność.

Co się tak właściwie wydarzyło? Dlaczego ktoś chciał wysadzić przydrożny motel? Czy to ICPO? Lenormand jakoś rozpoznał w nim dawnego agenta i razem z przełożonymi postanowił się go pozbyć?

Bzdura. Lenormand był tak samo zdziwiony tymi wybuchami. Widział szok i strach w jego szeroko otwartych oczach. Poza tym młody policjant nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Nie, jeśli mogli przy tym ucierpieć jacyś cywile. Lub Zenigata. A przynajmniej było to coś, w co Zenigata chciałby wierzyć.

Jasne, nie raz się ranili czy strzelali do siebie podczas pościgów, ale to była jedynie część gry. Nigdy nie zrobił żadnej poważnej krzywdy Lenormandowi i tak samo policjant, mimo wielu okazji, nie strzelał, by zabić. Szanowali się jako rywale i nie pragnęli swojej krzywdy, więc nie było powodu, by tym razem było inaczej. Dlatego Zenigata szybko domyślił się, kto stał za wybuchami w motelu.

Mehler.

Oczywiście Lenormand, jak na dobrego policjanta przystało, opowiedział przełożonemu, że udało mu się pozbawić Monetę maski. Zapewne opisał też jego wygląd, a to wystarczyło, by dawny szef skojarzył fakty i postanowił tym razem skutecznie pozbyć się byłego agenta ICPO, którego nagły powrót do świata żywych mógłby pokrzyżować jego karierowe zapędy.

No dobrze. Wiedział już kto, wiedział dlaczego. Wciąż jednak pozostawały inne pytania. Dlaczego wylądował w szpitalu - zamiast na przykład pod ziemią? Skąd w kieszeni wzięła się odznaka? I gdzie u diabła byli Jigen z Goemonem? 

To on i Lenormand stali najbliżej centrum wybuchu, więc była szansa, że zarówno Jigenowi jak i Goemonowi nic poważnego się nie stało. Więc albo dali się złapać i są w bogowie wiedzą którym więzieniu, albo udało im się zbiec przed policją i czekają teraz w bezpiecznym miejscu. Którykolwiek scenariusz był prawdziwy, Zenigata powinien w pierwszej kolejności wydostać się ze szpitala i dotrzeć do schronienia, w którym mieli ukryć się po udanym napadzie i przeczekać policyjne i medialne zamieszanie.

Podszedł do drzwi i chwilę przysłuchiwał dochodzącym stamtąd odgłosów. Delikatnie pociągnął za klamkę i ku jego zaskoczeniu drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując pusty korytarz, o ścianach w kolorze jeszcze brzydszym niż te w sali. Naprawdę, nikt go nie pilnował? Chociaż powinien się z tego faktu cieszyć, poczuł się zawiedziony i poirytowany postawą Lenormanda. Przecież gdyby to on złapał światowej sławy złodzieja nie spuszczałby go z oczu! Przywiązałby go do łóżka, wyznaczył wartowników nie tylko przed drzwiami do sali, ale też przed windą, schodami i wszystkimi wyjściami ze szpitala. Sam pewnie cały czas siedziałby tuż przy złodzieju, by upewnić się, że nie ruszy się ze swojego łóżka nawet na krok.

Tak, tak właśnie powinien był postąpić Lenormand. Czemu więc zostawił Monetę bez żadnej obstawy? Nawet jeśli policjantowi coś się stało podczas wybuchu i sam też leżał teraz w szpitalu (o czym Zenigata nie chciał nawet myśleć, wolał wierzyć, że był jedynym poszkodowanym w tej całej sytuacji) ICPO powinno jakoś zadbać o swojego więźnia. Wystawić chociaż minimalną straż, nawet jeśli sądzili, że nieprzytomny i podłączony do kroplówki nigdzie im nie ucieknie. Widocznie ta organizacja z roku na rok coraz bardziej schodziła na psy.

Nie spotkawszy nikogo zszedł schodami na parter i przeczekawszy aż dwie pielęgniarki odejdą od automatu z kawą, podszedł do wiszącego obok planu ewakuacji budynku. Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując określić swoje położenie i zdecydować, do którego wyjścia będzie miał najbliżej. Decyzja została podjęta losowo, gdy usłyszał sygnał zatrzymującej się na piętrze windy i zanim jej drzwi się otworzyły, Zenigata zdążył już zniknąć w korytarzu prowadzącym na tyły budynku. Stamtąd wyszedł na parking dla pracowników i odetchnął prawie świeżym powietrzem.

Coś za łatwo mu poszło. A co, jeśli to wszystko było pułapką zastawioną przez Interpol? Może podrzucono mu nadajnik albo śledzono go, czekając aż doprowadzi ich do kryjówki oraz zrabowanych pieniędzy. Na wszelki wypadek wyrzucił wszystko z kieszeni do kosza, zostawiając jedynie odznakę. Chociaż rozum podpowiadał mu, że jej powinien pozbyć się w pierwszej kolejności, nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Powróciło do niego wspomnienie sprzed lat, gdy tak samo trzymał dokument nad koszem, nie mogąc się zmusić, by rozluźnić palce i wypuścić go z dłoni. Teraz również się poddał i przeklinając swoją głupotę, wcisnął odznakę do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

Na parkingu zaparkowane było około dziesięciu aut. Zenigata podchodził do każdego po kolei i ciągnął za klamki, aż w końcu trafił na niefrasobliwego obywatela, który najwidoczniej pokładał zbyt wielką wiarę w spokojny charakter miasteczka. Trudno, może zniknięcie auta czegoś go nauczy. Oczywiście, Zenigata obiecał sobie, odpalając samochód bez kluczyka, że zwróci pojazd, gdy tylko będzie mógł. Może porzuci na jakimś parkingu i da znać władzy.

Wyjechał na główną drogę i podążał tą samą trasą co podczas pościgu. Im bardziej oddalał się od szpitala, tym pewniej się czuł. Przestał zerkać co chwila w lusterko, obawiając się ogona. Jeśli mają go złapać przez odznakę - trudno, razem z Jigenem i Goemonem poradzą sobie ze wszystkim. Póki będą razem ani ICPO ani żadne wojska świata nie będą im straszne. Najwyżej później im wszystko wynagrodzi. Wyjadą do Japonii na wakacje. Gorące źródła brzmią jak coś, co definitywnie by się im przydało. 

Czasami się zastanawiał, czy nie rzucić tego wszystkiego i wrócić do Japonii na stałe. Osiąść w jakiejś zapomnianej przez bogów wiosce, prowadzić sklep, bar czy po prostu sobie żyć ze gromadzonych przez lata pieniędzy. Na założenie rodziny już trochę za późno, ale może mimo to jakoś ułożyłby sobie życie.

Jak zwykle przy takich rozważaniach pomyślałam o Goemonie i Jigenie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że mógłby przyjaźnić się z kryminalistami. Że sam mógłby zacząć łamać prawo. A teraz? Prawdopodobnie cały ród Zenigatów przewracał się w grobach, widząc, co robi ich potomek. Jednak mimo wyrzutów sumienia i świadomości bycia czarną owcą rodziny, Zenigata nie chciał stracić obecnego życia. Przejście na “emeryturę”, czyli dożywotnie ukrywanie się przed ICPO po zapadłych wioskach, oznaczałoby rozstanie z jedynymi przyjaciółmi jakich miał.

No i był jeszcze on. Lenormand.

Żywienie cieplejszych uczuć do swojego wroga nie było niczym mądrym, ale Zenigata nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jego również by mu brakowało. Czasami zastanawiał się, jakby to było gdyby pozostał w Interpolu, a Lenormand został jego partnerem. 

Ah, marzenia.

Zenigatę kusiło, by zajechać do motelu lub tego co z niego zostało, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to zbyt ryzykowne. Mogli się tam kręcić dziennikarze lub policjanci, a on definitywnie nie chciałby wpaść ani na jednych, ani na drugich. Nie mógł ryzykować, że jego twarz chociaż przez przypadek pojawi się w jakiś mediach, a funkcjonariusze mogli być na usługach Mehlera.

Minął zjazd i jechał dalej dwupasmówką. Czekało go jeszcze przynajmniej sto kilometrów do stacji benzynowej, a stamtąd jeszcze kilkadziesiąt przez mniej uczęszczane trasy a w końcu i bezdroża do jego ukochanej, bajkowej chatki. 

*

Auto podrygiwało na nierównej nawierzchni, miejscami bardziej przypominającej już żwir niż asfalt. Muzyczne radio, którego słuchał przez całą drogę co chwila traciło zasięg, więc przeszukując częstotliwości trafił na regionalną stację. Momentami miał wrażenie, że więcej było tu gadania spikera niż muzyki, ale nie wyłączył odbiornika. Zbliżała się pełna godzina i rozległ się dżingiel, zapowiadający wydanie wiadomości. Po światowych i krajowych ogólnikach przyszedł czas na te miejscowe. Wybuch w motelu jedynie wspomniano, ograniczając się do słów, że “trwają prace służb, starających się ustalić przyczynę zdarzenia”.

\- A teraz o ostatnim napadzie słynnego Arsena Lupina Trzeciego - zapowiedział spiker. Zenigata uniósł brwi i podgłosił radio. Pierwszy raz słyszał to imię. Chociaż nie, przecież czytał kiedyś książkę o Arsenie Lupinie. Czyżby trafił na jakieś słuchowisko? Ale przecież nie było dżingla kończącego wiadomości. - Jak potwierdziła policja, z sejfu skradziono milion euro a przestępcom udało się zbiec. 

\- Owszem, pościg zakończył się niepowodzeniem - rozległ się inny głos. Wyraźnie było słychać, że wypowiedź była nagrywana gdzieś poza studiem. Zenigata był przekonany, że zna ten głos, ale nie mógł go sobie skojarzyć, więc podgłosił jeszcze trochę. - Ale to nie oznacza, że się poddam! Odzyskam pieniądze i złapię Lupina! - Zenigata wbił spojrzenie w radio. Definitywnie znał ten głos. - Słyszysz, Lupin!? Złapię cię! LU- wypowiedź została gwałtownie urwana, a Zenigata nagle doznał olśnienia. Jego brwi powędrowały wysoko do góry, a usta wypowiedziały cicho: “Nonsens”.

\- To oczywiście - odezwał się znowu spiker. - był jak zwykle pełen energii, dobrze państwu znany specjalista od Lupina, inspektor Koichi Zenigata z Interpolu.

\- CO!? - krzyknął Zenigata. Ponieważ wcześniej cały czas wpatrywał się w odbiornik nie zauważył ostrego zakrętu i w chwili, gdy dotarło do niego, że przed momentem słyszał swój własny głos w radiu, auto wypadło z drogi prosto do rowu. Wystrzeliły poduszki powietrzne, a pas jeszcze bardziej wbił Zenigatę w fotel. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Mózg Zenigaty nie zdążył przetworzyć wszystkiego, a spiker w radiu kontynuował swoją audycję.

\- Przypomnijmy - wczoraj w godzinach popołudniowych Lupin Trzeci wraz ze swoimi wspólnikami Daisuke Jigenem i Goemonem Ishikawą włamał się do banku i, jak zdołaliśmy potwierdzić, obrabował sejf należący do profesora Zeitmana. Ofiara oraz rodzina odmawiają rozmowy z mediami. A teraz pogoda… 

Zenigata wyłączył radio. Oparł głowę i przymknął powieki. Słyszał dudnienie własnego serca, a myśli nie potrafiły się ułożyć w sensowne zdania. Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział tak nieruchomo, próbując jakoś uporządkować chaos w głowie. 

Wyglądało na to, że już nie uda mu się oddać auta właścicielowi. Może powinien chociaż spisać numery rejestracyjne i zapłacić za szkody?

Zaśmiał się z tej niedorzecznej myśli. To raczej nie była najbardziej nagląca sprawa. Mimo wszystko dźwięk jego własnego śmiechu (a raczej pojedynczego prychnięcia, bo tylko to zdołało wydobyć się jego gardła) pozwolił wyrwać mu się z odrętwienia. Wygramolił się z auta i krzywiąc się z bólu doszedł do wniosku, że teraz jego siniaki mają pewnie własne siniaki. I dobrze im tak.

Popatrzył jeszcze chwilę na brutalnie zatrzymane przez rów auto. Sam nie miał możliwości ruszenia go w którąkolwiek ze stron, ale może jeśli weźmie Jigena, Goemona i żółtego Fiata do pomocy, jakoś uda im się wyciągnąć nieszczęśnika. 

“(..) _Lupin Trzeci wraz ze swoimi wspólnikami Daisuke Jigenem i Goemonem Ishikawą (...)_ ”

Głos spikera odbił się echem w jego głowie.

*

Ostatni odcinek był najtrudniejszy. Droga pięła się do góry, coraz bardziej wysysając energię z Zenigaty. Jednocześnie jednak każdy krok coraz bardziej przybliżał go do celu. Nie był pewien, czy ta łuna światła to jedynie wymysł jego wyobraźni czy może rzeczywiście jest już na tyle blisko.

Chociaż bardzo starał się nie myśleć i skupić jedynie na marszu przed siebie, nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Spiker w jego głowie nie chciał zamilknąć, wciąż od nowa powtarzając te same zdania. 

_“To oczywiście był jak zwykle pełen energii, dobrze państwu znany specjalista od Lupina, inspektor Koichi Zenigata z Interpolu.”_

Wszystko to było nie tak. Nie mógł być przecież dobrze znany, nie miał też pojęcia kim był ten “Lupin” skoro najwidoczniej nie bohaterem starych francuskich książek. Ale przede wszystkim od wielu już lat przed jego nazwiskiem nie widniało słowo “inspektor” a z Interpolem wolałby mieć jak najmniej wspólnego. Poza tym co niby miało znaczyć, że Jigen i Goemon są wspólnikami Lupina Trzeciego? Są wspólnikami Monety! Jego wspólnikami, jego przyjaciółmi.

W końcu dotarł na miejsce.

Zenigata oddychał ciężko, ale zatrzymał się jedynie na sekundę, by zaraz rzucić się biegiem. Minął zaparkowane autko, ten sam żółty Fiat, który ukradli specjalnie na ostatnią akcję i wpadł do domu, jednym susem pokonując wiatrołap. 

\- Jigen! Goemon! - krzyknął otworzywszy szeroko drugie drzwi. 

\- Yo, Papciu, miło, że wpadłeś!

Moneta zastygł, z ostrzem miecza przy gardle i lufą Magnum przy skroni. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć do kogo należą te bronie. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego skierowane są przeciwko niemu. A przede wszystkim nie rozumiał, dlaczego na fotelu ustawionym idealnie naprzeciw drzwi, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i kieliszkiem wina w ręku siedział…

\- ...Lenormand - powiedział cicho Zenigata.

Uśmiech Lenormanda zadrgał, a jego postawa nagle się zmieniła. Pochylił się bardziej do przodu, a wesołość i swoboda, którymi wcześniej emanował, gdzieś zniknęły.

\- Lenormand? - odezwał się Jigen, a Moneta spojrzał w jego kierunku. Wyglądał tak, jakby dopiero co obudził się z drzemki. Włosy i broda były w nieładzie, krawat ledwie przełożony przez szyję a kapelusz lekko przechylony. Chociaż to był ten sam szeroki uśmiech, który Zenigata tak dobrze znał, coś było nie tak w spojrzeniu rewolwerowca. - Nie uderzyłeś się przypadkiem za mocno w głowę ostatnio? 

\- Przecież zawalił się na niego budynek, możliwe, że dostał zbłąkaną cegłą w czoło - powiedział Goemon. Samuraj również wyglądał tak jak zwykle, może jedynie był trochę bardziej zmęczony, a delikatnie zaróżowione policzki wskazywały, że pił alkohol. 

\- Racja. Wybacz, że tak cię tam zostawiliśmy, ale sam rozumiesz, ten milion w bagażniku nie mógł czekać, aż dobiorą się do niego gliny.

Mimo że Jigen wzruszył ramionami, ręka trzymająca rewolwer nie zmieniła swojej pozycji. Zenigata nie wierzył, by przyjaciel był w stanie go zastrzelić, dlatego śmiało zrobił krok do przodu. Ostrze miecza delikatnie nacięło skórę na jego szyi, jedynie na tyle, by poleciała pojedyncza kropla krwi. 

Odwrócił się i nim mężczyźni zdążyli zareagować, przyciągnął ich do siebie, zamykając w uścisku. Usłyszał, jak gdzieś za nim Lenormand opluł się winem.

\- Jak dobrze, że nic wam się nie stało! Co tu się dzieje? Dlaczego jest z wami Lenormand? - odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciół, ale znalazł w nich jedynie niezrozumienie. Goemon natychmiast zrobił kilka kroków w tył, by znaleźć się poza zasięgiem i delikatnie uniósł miecz, dając znać, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a poleje się więcej krwi. Jigen również odsunął się.

\- Oi, Lupin, Papciowi już całkiem pomieszało się w głowie, zajmij się nim!

\- Lupin? - powtórzył Moneta. 

“(..) _Lupin Trzeci wraz ze swoimi wspólnikami Daisuke Jigenem i Goemonem Ishikawą (...)_ ”

Nagle wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Szpital, odznaka, audycja w radiu, Lenormand w jego domu.

Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i opadł ciężko na podłogę. Jakby zza ściany słyszał zaniepokojony głos Jigena i odpowiadającego mu coś Lenormanda, ale nie był nawet w stanie rozróżnić pojedynczych słów. Czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało właśnie teraz postanowiło ponieść konsekwencje dzisiejszych wysiłków. Nie miał siły na cokolwiek, a już szczególnie nie na myślenie o tym, że został przeniesiony do innego świata.


	7. Chapter 7

Wracający do chatki osobliwy pochód składał się z idącego na przedzie naburmuszonego rewolwerowca, palącego kolejnego, pozbawionego filtru papierosa, radośnie gwiżdżącego pochodzącego z alternatywnej rzeczywistości policjanta, kurczowo trzymającego w ręku linę, oplatającą w pasie tutejszego policjanta. Na końcu szedł samuraj, niosąc uprzednio zapomnianą torbę wyładowaną pieniędzmi, wwiercając się wzrokiem w plecy więźnia, by mieć pewność, że tym razem nie uda mu się wyplątać z więzów.

Jigen byłby pewnie mniej zdziwiony, gdyby “Lupinem” okazał się Goemon, niż próbujący swoim nuceniem dopasować się do melodii Zenigaty Lenormand. Przecież te dwa lata temu prześledzili cały życiorys inspektora, a w dodatku pół roku temu powtórzyli jeszcze dokładniej cały proces. W ich głowach powstał obraz mężczyzny nie skażonego żadną, najmniejszą nawet zbrodnią. W ogóle kariera policjanta zdawał się być mu przeznaczona. Jego dziadek przez pewien czas piastował wysokie stanowisko w strukturach paryskiej policji, a na swoim koncie miał rozwikłanie wielu słynnych w tamtym czasie spraw, nie dziwota więc, że wnuk chciał iść w jego ślady.

Tylko dlaczego w takim razie podawał się za Arsena Lupina, trzeciego tego imienia?

Jigen zerknął przez ramię, a szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Zeniego nagle dobitnie przypomniał mu jeden drobny szczegół - to nie był jego Zeni. Mimo takiego samego wyglądu, tak podobnego charakteru i przyzwyczajeń ten mężczyzna nie był jego szefem i przyjacielem. 

Gdy po raz pierwszy ocknął się w Fiacie i zaczął wykrzykiwać jakieś głupstwa Jigen obawiał się jedynie, że Zeni stracił pamięć, a Lupin mógł być po prostu jednym z kryminalistów, których ten ścigał, gdy pracował jeszcze dla ICPO. Jednak wtedy nie znałby przecież ani Jigena ani Goemona. Co w takim razie pozostawało? Pranie mózgu? Niby kiedy i przez kogo? Musieli więc przyjąć do wiadomości tę szaloną i w gruncie rzeczy głupią teorię, że ich Moneta zamienił się miejscami z przybyłym z alternatywnego świata inspektorem Zenigatą. 

A teraz, gdy w końcu wpadli na jakikolwiek pomysł od czego powinni zacząć, by to wszystko odkręcić, pojawił się on. 

Lenormand. 

A może raczej Lupin, jeśli tak wolał być nazywany.

Przed nim każdy z inspektorów przydzielonych do sprawy gangu Monety rezygnował lub był zwalniany po paru miesiącach, a on wytrzymał już dwa lata. Przywarł do nich jak rzep do psiego ogona i wcale nie zamierzał odpuścić. Z każdym kolejnym napadem był coraz bliżej sukcesu, aż w końcu udało mu się podejść na tyle blisko, by w szamotaninie zdjąć maskę Monety i zobaczyć jego twarz. A ostatnia sprawa, ta zakończona feralnymi wybuchami w motelu? 

Miała to być prosta robota - sejf, a w nim milion euro, własność zbyt bogatego pana, podobno jakiegoś fizyka, ale ciężko uwierzyć, by naukowiec dysponował taką kwotą. I wszystko szło gładko mniej więcej do połowy pakowania banknotów do toreb, które następnie trafić miały do bagażnika Fiata. Wtedy to okazało się, że prócz pieniędzy sejf zawierał także podejrzane przedmioty w postaci trzech ciemnych bloczków wielkości tabliczki czekolady oraz dwóch fiolek. Zeni podniósł jedną z nich i obejrzawszy dokładnie schował do kieszeni płaszcza, co jak się okazało podczas rozpoczętego niedługo potem pościgu, nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Udało im się uciec, ale niestety zabierając ze sobą jedynie trochę ponad pół miliona euro. Reszta zarówno banknotów jak i tych dziwnych rzeczy musiała być porzucona na pastwę policji. 

Policji w osobie inspektora Lenormanda. 

Teraz chociaż wyjaśniło się dlaczego stróżom prawa tak szybko udało się ich znaleźć, gdy zatrzymali się na obiad w motelu. Skąd jednak mogli wiedzieć, że Fiat zarejestrowany na obywatela Rosji, Alexeia Sernina, tak naprawdę należał do ich najbardziej zagorzałego wroga? I dlaczego nie zgłosił się po swoją własność od razu? Przecież mógł ich zgarnąć jeszcze przed napadem, skoro i tak znał lokalizację auta. Teraz również sam, bez żadnego wsparcia, podkradł się do kryjówki przestępców. Czy ten Fiat był aż tak ważny?

A z resztą, pierdolić ten samochód. Małe to, brzydkie i w dodatku żółte. Zdecydowanie ważniejszy był jego właściciel. 

Policjant o małpiej twarzy działał Jigenowi na nerwy prawie tak samo jak ta przeklęta Mine Fujiko. Irytował go jego uśmiech, głos, śmiech i zbyt duża pewność siebie. Chociaż był właśnie więźniem poszukiwanych na całym świecie przestępców, wyglądał, jakby bawił się wyśmienicie. Był za głupi, by zdać sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji? A może miał w zanadrzu przygotowany już jakiś plan i jedynie czekał na dogodną chwilę, by zbiec lub wezwać posiłki?

Jigen zmienił chwyt na rewolwerze, sprawdził magazynek i zakręcił nim.

Powinni przywiązać tego małpiego policjanta do jakiegoś drzewa i jak najszybciej się stąd ulotnić. Chociaż ta chatka w lesie była ich ulubionym bezpiecznym miejscem, jako kryjówka była już całkowicie spalona. Muszą zabrać wszystkie papiery, spakować co potrzebniejsze rzeczy i uciekać jak najdalej. Może do jakiś ciepłych krajów, zrobić sobie urlop, żyjąc z zaoszczędzonych przez lata pieniędzy. 

Wizja równie kusząca, co nierealna. 

Westchnął ciężko, odsuwając od siebie obraz sączonych na plaży drinków. Na razie będzie musiał zadowolić się resztką whisky i Asahi, jeśli Goemon nie wypił wszystkich. Dlatego pierwszym, co zrobił po dotarciu do chatki było dolanie do pozostawionej przy ekspresie zimnej już kawy sporej porcji alkoholu.

Zenigata usadził więźnia na kanapie, samemu zajmując miejsce obok, nie wypuszczając ani na chwilę sznura z dłoni. Goemon usiadł po drugiej stronie, cały czas trzymając rękę na rękojeści miecza. 

Zeni starał się wyglądać na zrelaksowanego, ale Jigen widział, że każdy jego mięsień jest napięty do granic możliwości. Przyklejony do warg szeroki uśmiech sięgał roziskrzonych oczu, błądzących po Lenormandzie, jakby starających się zapamiętać każdy szczegół mężczyzny. Była to miła odmiana po ostatnich dniach, obfitujących w puste spojrzenia i strumienie łez.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Jigen widział pogrążonego w rozpaczy Zeniego. Jeszcze wczoraj obserwował alternatywną wersję przyjaciela, która po przeniesieniu tutaj była pewna, że została pozbawiona sensu w życiu. Cztery lata temu, po napadzie w Rosji, po którym Moneta zyskał swój pseudonim, musiał patrzeć na złamanego człowieka, zdradzonego przez instytucję, której ufał najbardziej na świecie. Chociaż śmiał się i cieszył razem z nimi, niepostrzeżenie uciekając ze zrabowaną biżuterią, jego wzrok był pusty. Tak jakby popełniając przestępstwo nie w służbie prawa czy działania pod przykrywką, lecz dla własnej korzyści, coś w nim umarło, jakby stracił część siebie.

Długo pozostawał w takim stanie, powoli godząc się z nową rzeczywistością. Nigdy jednak nie narzekał. Mówił, że sam obrał tę ścieżkę i nie zamierza jej porzucić. Wszelkie wyrzuty sumienia zapijał alkoholem, a pogrążając się w pracy i planowaniu kolejnych napadów, nie pozwalał im dojść do głosu w chwilach trzeźwości.

Dopiero niedawno jego oczy w pełni odzyskały dawny blask. Przydzielenie do ich sprawy Lenormanda sprawiło, że Zeni musiał wymyślać coraz bardziej złożone plany. Był pod wrażeniem umiejętności młodego inspektora i, gdy wypił za dużo, nie przestawał go chwalić.

Gdy teraz o tym myślał, Jigen doszedł do wniosku, że powinien już wcześniej skojarzyć, że Lenormand jest tutejszą wersją Lupina. Przecież gdy Zenigata opowiadał o swoim wrogu w jego oczach płonęły te same ogniki pasji, które pojawiały się za każdym razem, gdy wstawiony Moneta opowiadał o Lenormandzie. Był jednak tak zaślepiony idealnym życiorysem policjanta, że nawet przez myśl, by nie przeszło, by podejrzewać go o bycie “Lupinem”.

\- Nieźle się tutaj urządziliście - odezwał się Lenormand, rozglądając się ciekawie po wnętrzu. - Trzech facetów mieszkających razem, a warstwa kurzu jedynie na dwa milimetry. Jestem pod wrażeniem, panowie.

\- Spierdalaj - powiedział Jigen, modląc się jedynie o chwilę ciszy.

\- Wedle życzenia - Lenormand wzruszył ramionami i wraz z tym ruchem oplatająca go lina zsunęła się gładko na podłogę. Niestety nie mógł zauważyć komicznego zdziwienia na twarzy Jigena, bo od razu przeskoczył kanapę i rzucił się do wyjścia. Wyciągnięta ku klamce dłoń już prawie, prawie muskała wolność, gdy nagle została gwałtownie odciągnięta do tyłu. - Ara? - wyrwało się z jego gardła, patrząc na zamknięte na nadgarstku kajdanki. Nie wiedział co jest gorsze. To, że to były jego własne kajdanki, nie wiadomo kiedy podwędzone z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza czy może fakt, że końcówka przywiązanego do nich sznurka znajdowała się w dłoniach śmiejącego się w głos Monety.

\- Złapałem cię, Lupin! - krzyczał zadowolony. - Wiedziałem, że będziesz próbował uciec!

Lenormand dał się pociągnąć z powrotem w stronę kanapy, chociaż zrzucenie tych kajdanek nie byłoby najmniejszym problemem. Postanowił jeszcze trochę pobawić się w więźnia. Za bardzo ciekawił go Zenigata. Dlaczego zaprzeczył, że jest Monetą? Czemu zachowywał się jak wariat? I najważniejsze - skąd wiedział o Arsenie Lupinie?

Spokojnie wrócił na swoje miejsce między Monetą a Ishikawą, jednocześnie rozglądając się po pokoju, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów i wyłapując wszystko, co mogłoby mu pomóc w późniejszej ucieczce. 

Na stoliku stały puste naczynia, a pod nim walały się sterty papierów. Lenormand zauważył, że większość z nich była wycinkami z gazet. Jedynym, który leżał na tyle blisko, by mógł odczytać nagłówek, była pierwsza strona francuskiego dziennika donosząca o kolejnym śmiałym napadzie gangu Monety. Czyli dumny złodziej kolekcjonował artykuły o sobie? Dlaczego w takim razie leżały one porzucone w salonie, a nie poukładane w jakiś teczkach lub wyeksponowane na ścianach? Najwidoczniej Moneta nie tyle chciał się nimi chwalić, co zachowywał je jako swego rodzaju kronikę i przeglądał ostatnio, zapominając odłożyć na miejsce.

Lenormand oparł stopy na stoliku i założył ręce za głową. Chciał wyglądać na jak najbardziej zrelaksowanego i pewnego siebie. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że to właśnie taka postawa irytowała wszystkich oprawców. Na Jigena i Ishikawę działało to idealnie, a Moneta tymczasem...

\- Jeszcze trochę i aresztuję cię za naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej - zażartował, gdy Moneta przybliżył się do niego na tyle, że wystarczyłoby się jedynie wychylić o parę centymetrów, a zderzyliby się nosami. Zenigata wymamrotał coś pod nosem, odsunął się i… chwila, czy on się zaczerwienił?

Lenormand był zbyt zdziwiony, by należycie zareagować (to znaczy wyśmiać). Na szczęście przeszło to niezauważone, bo Jigen usiadł właśnie na drugiej kanapie, z kubkiem kawy z alkoholem (albo raczej z alkoholem z kawą) w ręku.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to, że w najbliższej przyszłości aresztujesz kogokolwiek - powiedział rewolwerowiec. - Na razie musimy wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy.

\- Słusznie, słusznie. Ja na przykład chciałbym wiedzieć jakim cudem słynny złodziej Moneta to w rzeczywistości dawno zmarły inspektor Zenigata Koichi, świeć panie nad jego duszą.

\- Ja natomiast chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego nieskazitelny policjant Lenormand podaje się za wnuka słynnego francuskiego złodzieja.

\- Hmpf. Może powinniśmy rzucić monetą, kto opowie swoją historię jako pierwszy?

Lenormand z uśmiechem na ustach wytrzymał ociekające chęcią morderstwa spojrzenie Jigena. Nagle zaczął się śmiać, wierzgając nogami i zginając się w pół.

\- Rzucić Monetą! - wykrzyknął, wyraźnie przeszczęśliwy, że udał mu się taki żart. Nawet Jigen prychnął wbrew sobie.

\- Mógłby być z tym problem - powiedział rewolwerowiec, a uśmiech błądził, gdzieś w kącikach jego ust. Trudno stwierdzić, czy jego spojrzenie wciąż chciało zabić, bo oczy były skryte pod kapeluszem. - bo to nie jest Moneta - dokończył, wskazując dłonią trzymającą kubek na Zenigatę. 

\- Zgadza się - odezwał się wywołany, zanim Lenormand zdążył wrzucić jakąś swoją uwagę. - Jestem Zenigata Koichi z ICPO i zajmuję się sprawą Lupina Trzeciego. 

Lenormand zaśmiał się głośno i oparł dłoń na ramieniu Monety.

\- Świetny żart, panowie, naprawdę, wyśmienity! Co to ma być? Ukryta kamera? Zajmujecie się teraz prowadzeniem reality show?

Chociaż Lenormand śmiał się i gadał głupoty, jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Czyli nie tylko sam zainteresowany, ale i również Jigen twierdzili, że siedzący tutaj Zenigata nie jest Monetą? To kim w takim razie, skoro najwidoczniej nie jest również trupem, za jakiego uważa go świat?

Przypomniał sobie reakcję swojego przełożonego, gdy podał mu wykonany przez siebie szkic ujrzanej pod maską twarzy (z którego to, nawiasem mówiąc, był całkiem dumny). Mehler nie chciał nic powiedzieć i udawał, że nie zna nikogo o takiej fizjonomii, ale jego mimika mówiła coś całkowicie innego. To wszystko jedynie podsyciło ciekawość Lenormanda i poczuł się wręcz zawiedziony, gdy rozwiązanie zagadki zajęło mu jedynie pół dnia. 

Sprawdził, kto był przed nim przydzielony do sprawy gangu Monety, aż ostatecznie dotarł do zastrzeżonych akt sprzed pięciu lat, jeszcze zanim gang w ogóle powstał. Wtedy Jigen i Ishikawa działali już razem, jednak nie trudnili się złodziejstwem, byli po prostu broniami do wynajęcia. Jeden uśmiech i opakowanie czekoladek i pracująca w archiwum pani udzieliła mu dostępu. Wystarczyło jedynie zerknąć na zdjęcie byłego agenta Interpolu, Zenigaty Koichiego, by wiedzieć, że to tę twarz widział, zerwawszy maskę Monety. Nie udało mu się niestety przeczytać wszystkiego, ale i tak zdążył coś tam dojrzeć - Zenigata pracował pod przykrywką, najpierw w Nowym Yorku, a potem został przydzielony do sprawy Jigena oraz Ishikawy. Niestety zginął tragicznie w pożarze cztery lata temu, podczas próby przekazania raportów. Ostatnie zdanie oczywiście okazało się kłamstwem. Ale czemu? Dlaczego policjant sfingował swoją śmierć i przyłączył się do przestępców? Przez lata żyje jako Moneta a teraz nagle się tego wypiera, w dodatku mówiąc coś o Lupinie...?

Chyb że… chyba że chodziło o to! 

Lenormand zaśmiał się w duchu, że tak długo zajęło mu dotarcie do rozwiązania.

\- Już chyba wolałbym, żeby to był jakiś gówniany program telewizyjny - powiedział Jigen. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów w stronę Lenormanda. Policjant poczęstował się i nim zdążył wspomnieć o ogniu, Zenigata już trzymał zapaloną zapalniczkę. - Lepiej usiądź sobie wygodnie, bo to jedna z tych głupszych i dłuższych historii.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie ten pseudo naukowy bullshit.  
> Uzupełniłam tagi.  
> I jeszcze małe wyjaśnienie: piszę tu, że Lenormand ma szare oczy, bo myślę, że takie pasują do Lupina bardziej niż czarne czy ciemnobrązowe. Oczy, które zmieniają swój kolor w zależności od światła.

Zenigata zostawił opowiadanie Jigenowi, a sam obserwował twarz Lupina. Jego mina pozostawała niemal niezmieniona przez całą opowieść. Ten wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania został zachwiany jedynie w paru momentach, między innymi, gdy Jigen wspominał o pierwszym napadzie gangu Monety oraz o podróży między innymi światami. Wtedy Lupin spojrzał na Zenigata i napotykając jego wzrok uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Myślałem, że ta historia robi większe wrażenie - zakończył Jigen, widząc, że Lenormand jest mniej poruszony niż być powinien.

\- Oh, ależ robi, robi! Podróż między światami? Przecież to niesamowite! Ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do was, wiem dokładnie co się stało i jak to odkręcić!

\- Umiesz sprowadzić naszego Zeniego z powrotem? - spytał do tej pory milczący Goemon. 

\- I odesłać mnie do Lupina?

Zenigata skoczył na równe nogi, a jego entuzjazm wydał się Lenormandowi wręcz uroczy. Jaka relacja musiała ich łączyć w tym drugim świecie?

\- Skąd niby możesz wiedzieć, co się stało? - sceptyczny głos Jigena najwidoczniej sprowadził Zenigatę na ziemię, bo ten wrócił na swoje miejsce, jakby nieco przygaszony.

\- Pozwólcie, że zadam wam jedno pytanie - co było w sejfie, który ostatnio obrabowaliście? 

Jigen i Goemon wymienili spojrzenia, po czym zgodnie wzruszyli ramionami i powiedzieli jednym głosem:

\- Pieniądze.

\- I te dziwne rzeczy - wtrącił się Zenigata. - Fiolki i jakieś bloczki. 

\- Bingo! Te dziwne rzeczy należały do profesora Zeitmana, wybitnego fizyka, zajmującego się równoległymi światami. Serio, nie sprawdziliście tego przed napadem? - spytał, widząc zagubiony wzrok pozostałych mężczyzn. 

\- Takimi rzeczami zazwyczaj zajmował się Zeni - powiedział Goemon. 

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że to fizyk, ale kogo obchodziło, czym dokładnie się zajmował? - dopowiedział Jigen. 

Lenormand westchnął, zawiedziony nieprzygotowaniem rozmówców. 

\- Wyjaśnię to najprościej jak się da: Zeitmanowi udało się dokonać pewnego przełomu, ale nie chciał dzielić się z tym światem i nie chciał też niszczyć swojego dzieła życia, więc postanowił zamknąć je w sejfie. 

\- Te rzeczy miały być dziełem jego życia? - spytał powątpiewająco Zenigata. O ile wiedział te bloczki to jedynie jakieś materiały wybuchowe, a fiolki zawierały płyn, który najwyraźniej nie sposób było do końca sprać z płaszcza. 

\- Tak, dokładnie tym miały być. Udało mu się wynaleźć mieszaninę, która w jakiś sposób zaznacza DNA i wchłaniając odpowiednią ilość energii potrafi zamienić cząstki na związane z nimi cząstki z równoległego świata - widząc brak zrozumienia w mężczyzn westchnął jedynie i powiedział: - Płyn służył do oznaczania celu, a wybuch dostarczał energii, by umożliwić podróż do innego świata. 

\- Czyli to wszystko przez to, że Zeni rozbił jedną z tamtych fiolek? - upewnił się Jiegen, a gdy Lenormand potwierdził skinieniem głowy, wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie wierzę, tyle problemów, bo Zeni znowu coś stłukł! 

\- Niezdarność Zeniego po raz kolejny przysporzyła nam problemów - dodał Goemon z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Hej! - Zenigata chciał jakoś obronić siebie z tej rzeczywistości, ale właściwie nie miał żadnych argumentów. W końcu on również zbił fiolkę.

\- Czyli żeby wszystko odkręcić potrzebujemy jedynie znowu oblać Zeniego tym śmiesznym płynem i coś wysadzić, tak? - spytał Jigen, a Lenormand przytaknął.

\- Ale nie wystarczy wysadzić “coś”. Potrzebujemy konkretnie tych samym ładunków, aby dostarczona energia była taka sama. Jeśli użylibyśmy czegoś innego, dajmy na to zwykłego dynamitu, oczywiście doszłoby do przejścia, ale Zenigata wylądowałby w jeszcze innym świecie. Poza tym ważny jest jeszcze czas. Za pierwszym razem się poszczęściło i do wybuchów doszło dokładnie w tej samej chwili. Jednakże jeśli teraz my wybuchniemy coś pierwsi, a wybuch po drugiej stronie będzie się różnił nawet o setne sekundy, do przejścia dojdzie ponownie, czyli tak jakby w ogóle do niego nie doszło. Rozumiecie?

Puste spojrzenia wystarczyły mu za odpowiedź. Westchnął.

\- Jakim cudem nie mogłem was złapać przez dwa lata? Dzielicie jedną szarą komórkę i akurat jest ona razem z waszym Monetą w innym świecie?

\- To śmiała teza, że mamy aż jedną - odpowiedział Jigen i specjalnie wstał, by zbić piątkę z Goemonem, chociaż samuraj nie wydawał się zachwycony tym gestem. Widząc to, cichy głos w głowie Zenigaty spytał: “Jakim cudem nie mogę ich złapać od prawie dekady?”. 

Odpowiedź była banalnie prosta i miała postać siedzącej obok, wyjątkowo inteligentnej małpy. Lupin był kimś więcej niż tylko złodziejem i szefem swojej grupy. Jasne, Jigen oraz Goemon pracując solo również byliby trudni do złapania, ale dopiero współpracując z Lupinem stawali się nieuchwytni. Dzięki niemu wykorzystywali swoje talenty do granic możliwości, a tam, gdzie czyny zawodziły, na scenę wkraczał on. Mistrz w swoim fachu, potrafiący wyłgać się z każdej sytuacji, zawsze mający plan lub opracowujący go w biegu. Być może najlepszy złodziej, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi. Przynajmniej w jego świecie. 

\- No dobra, czyli potrzebujemy tych fiolek i bomb Zietmana, tak? No to nie ma co czekać. jedziemy do Interpolu. - powiedział Jigen i już chciał wstać i zbierać się do wyjścia, jednak przerwał mu głos Zenigaty.

\- Chwila, najpierw musimy coś wyjaśnić - zwrócił się do Lenormanda. - Tak naprawdę jesteś złodziejem, prawda? I nie chodzi mi tu po prostu o bycie “Lupinem Trzecim”, potomkiem Lupina. Ty naprawdę, mimo bycia w Interpolu, jesteś złodziejem. Widziałem zbierane przez Monetę wycinki - kontynuował, nie dając czasu na odpowiedź. - Od jakiegoś czasu już podejrzewał, że ich śladem podąża jakiś inny złodziej. Nie wiem, czy doszedł do tego, że to ty, ale ja jestem tego pewien, Lupin!

\- Że co? - Jigen znowu chciał przypomnieć wszystkim, że sprawdzali przeszłość Lenormanda dwa razy, ale sam zrozumiał, że nie miało to sensu, gdy policjant zaczął się śmiać.

\- Masz rację! Za dnia inspektor Andre Lenormand, w nocy zaś Arsene Lupin Trzeci - zażartował. 

\- Że co? - powtórzył Jigen. Jasne, wiedział, że z jakiegoś powodu Zeni zbierał wycinki gazet nie tylko o ich napadach, ale uznawał, że to po prostu takie dziwaczne hobby. 

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Zenigata. - Dlaczego, będąc policjantem, wciąż kradniesz? 

Zenigata był zawiedziony. Myślał, że w tym świecie spotkał lepszą wersję Lupina. Wersję, która nie łamie prawa, a która go strzeże. Wersję, do której mógłby się zbliżyć, zaprzyjaźnić, a nawet… może… 

Ale czego się spodziewał. Najwidoczniej Lupin jest Lupinem w każdym możliwym wymiarze. Tutaj po prostu przyjął inną taktykę. Nie robił z siebie gwiazdy i bohatera mediów, działał bardziej po cichu. 

Lenormand wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, mający udawać buczenie, które rozlega się, gdy w teleturnieju pada zła odpowiedź.

\- Złe pytanie. Poprawne powinno brzmieć: Dlaczego, będąc złodziejem, jestem policjantem? A odpowiedź! - wykrzyknął, nie dając nikomu czasu na reakcję. - Przez ciebie! - wskazał palcem na Zenigatę, który w odpowiedzi zamrugał parę razy i również wskazał na siebie.

\- Przeze mnie?

\- Dokładniej to przez Zenigatę z naszego świata, ale skoro jego tutaj nie ma chyba nikt się nie obrazi, jeśli będę obwiniać ciebie!

\- Ja się obrażę! - zaprotestował Zenigata.

\- To jest ryzyko, na które jest gotów! A teraz słuchaj! - Lenormand dźgnął Zenigatę w pierś i kontynuował wywód poirytowanym głosem - Z powodów osobistych mój złodziejski debiut musiał się opóźnić, ale gdy już się wszystko było gotowe, plan dopracowany, nic tylko kraść, dowiaduję się, że jakiś amator ze swoimi przydupasami, tak zwany “Moneta”, zdążył zawinąć mi carską biżuterię sprzed nosa! A to nie koniec!

Lenormand wstał i zaczął chodzić w tę we w tę, dużo przy tym gestykulując, mimo kajdanek wciąż smętnie zwisających z jego nadgarstków. Zenigata obserwował go z mimowolnie otwartymi ustami. On miałby być złodziejem takiego samego kalibru co Lupin? Sama idea, że istnieje gdzieś świat, gdzie nie był policjantem była wystarczająco szalona, ale to? To przechodziło już ludzkie pojęcie. Że niby przez niego Lupin stracił swoją okazję, by zdobyć sławę jako złodziej?

\- Chciałem to przeczekać - kontynuował Lenormand. - Chwila sławy minie i wtedy na scenę wkroczę ja, cały na biało! Albo na zielono, wtedy raczej nosiłem się na zielono. Z resztą to nie jest ważne. Ważne jest, że czekając na dogodny moment czekałbym w nieskończoność! Z jakiegoś powodu publika za bardzo cię pokochała! No to co miałem zrobić? “Złapię drania”, pomyślałem, “i zmuszę go, by zrezygnował ze złodziejstwa!”.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że dołączyłeś do ICPO tylko po to, żeby przekonać Zeniego, że ma przestać być złodziejem, żebyś to ty mógł zdobyć sławę? - Jigen pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Czy oni naprawdę przez ostatnie dwa lata byli ścigani przez takiego idiotę?

\- W mojej głowie brzmiało to lepiej - mruknął Lenormand. - Moneta zrobił wokół siebie taką medialną otoczkę, że nawet, jakbym ukradł Statuę Wolności i tak w pierwszej kolejności byłbym porównywany do niego!

Jigen zaczął śmiać się tak głośno, że Lenormand mimowolnie drgnął, nie spodziewając się aż takiego wybuchu. Nawet Goemon na chwilę porzucił swoją pozę poważnego i groźnego zabójcy, wtórując rewolwerowcowi. Jedynie Zenigata nie podzielał tej radości.

\- Bzdura - odezwał się, ucinając śmiechy. - Jesteś Lupinem. Ukradłbyś Statuę Wolności, a jeśli to by nie wystarczyło, ukradłbyś też Wieżę Eiffla, Jezusa z Rio i Tokyo Tower. Odnalazłbyś pieprzone El Dorado, byleby tylko zaczęto o tobie mówić.

Każde wypowiedziane słowo było wypełnione coraz większą pewnością. Zenigata był specjalistą od Lupina. Oczywiście, że nie wiedział o nim wszystkiego, tym bardziej nie potrafił przewidzieć, co kryło się w głowie tego idioty, ale jednego był pewien - jeśli Lupin tylko by chciał, nikt ani nic nie stanęło by mu na drodze do zostania najsławniejszym złodziejem swoich czasów. To, co robił tutaj, kradnąc być może interesujące, ale drobne rzeczy, było jedynie wątłym cieniem jego umiejętności.

\- Narzekasz na Monetę, że to przez niego nie zdobyłeś sławy, ale sam też nie zrobiłeś nic, by odzyskać miejsce na piedestale - zrobił krótką pauzę. Lenormand stał przed nim, nienaturalnie nieruchomy, tak odmienny od tego żywiołowego, bezustannie gestykulującego policjanta, którym był jeszcze chwilę temu. Szare oczy spoglądały chłodno, niemal beznamiętnie. - Podoba ci się granie roli tego dobrego. Podoba ci się zabawa w policjanta i gonitwa za Monetą.

Zenigata wytrzymał ciężkie spojrzenie. Całym sobą czuł, że to co przed chwilą powiedział, było prawdą. Jednakże znał Lupina. Wiedział, że bycie “Trzecim” było jego dumą i nigdy by się nie przyznał, że istniało cokolwiek, przez co zrzekłby się tego tytułu. Lenormand może i nie był _jego_ Lupinem, nie był nawet sławnym złodziejem, a jednak wciąż używał tego imienia, nawet jeśli na co dzień nosił inne.

W końcu Lenormand przymknął powieki i wraz z kolejnym oddechem, rozluźnił napięte ramiona. Zenigata usłyszał, jak Jigen oraz Goemon poruszyli się nieznacznie, zapewne będąc gotowym w każdej chwili dobyć swoich broni. Wystarczyłby jeden zły ruch ze strony policjanta, a w mgnieniu oka przekreśliliby wszystkie jego szanse, na zostanie godnym imienia najlepszego złodzieja na świecie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem, Zenigata-san.

_Zenigata-san_

Zenigata wstrzymał oddech, gdy padły ostatnie słowa. Wypowiedziane głosem Lupina brzmiały tak nienaturalnie… tak jakby w ogóle się nie znali, jakby te wszystkie lata pościgu były nic nie warte, jakby byli dla siebie obcymi ludźmi…

A w tym świecie byli. 

Nagle prawda uderzyła go z taką siłą, że niemal poczuł fizyczny ból. Przecież wiedział, że Lenormand to nie _jego_ Lupin, ale dopiero teraz dotarło to do niego z całą mocą. Zrozumiał, co czuć musieli Jigen i Goemon, gdy odkryli, że spod gruzów uratowali kogoś, kto jedynie wyglądał jak ich przyjaciel. Nie mógł ich dłużej skazywać na coś takiego, to zbyt okrutne. Musi sprowadzić Monetę z powrotem do tego świata.

\- Masz rację – słowa Lenormanda wyrwały Zenigatę z tych przygnębiających myśli. - Być może jesteś lepszym detektywem niż złodziejem. Albo po prostu tak dobrze znasz Lupina w swoim świecie. Którakolwiek z tych opcji jest prawdą, z przykrością muszę przyznać ci rację. A przynajmniej częściowo. Praca dla Interpolu jest ciekawa, ale nie aż tak jak bycie złodziejem. Brakuje tu pewnej dozy niebezpieczeństwa i kreatywności… Dlatego gdy tylko zaaresztuję Monetę, wracam na właściwą ścieżkę.

\- Ale to jest właściwa ścieżka! - wypalił Zenigata, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. - Mógłbyś zostać w ICPO, byłbyś pewnie najlepszym detektywem, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli, mógłbyś zrobić tyle dobrego…

\- Ale to byłoby nudne! - zaprotestował Lenormand, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista oczywistość. - Jak Moneta znajdzie się za kratami, nie będę już miał nic ciekawego do roboty w ICPO!

\- Znajdziesz sobie innych ciekawych przestępców!

\- Nie chcę innych! Chcę Monetę, chcę zaaresztować jego serce!

Lenormand i Zenigata wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie. Zenigata nawet nie wiedział w którym momencie tej sprzeczki wstał. Spoglądał teraz z góry w szare oczy, które w tym świetle przybrały nieco niebieskawy odcień.

Zaaresztować jego serce? Czy Zenigata czasem sam nie użył kiedyś tych samych słów, mówiąc o Lupinie?

\- Wow – odezwał się nagle Jigen. - To całkiem pedalskie.

\- Pedalskie…? - powtórzył jak echo Zenigata, a gdy sens tego słowa dotarł do niego, natychmiast zrobił krok do tyłu i wpadł na kanapę, a jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona. Nie widział Lenormanda, bo zasłonił sobie oczy, ale był pewien, że usłyszał jakiś dziwny wysoki dźwięk, coś niby piśnięcie, które wydobyło się z gardła inspektora.

\- Subtelnie jak zawsze, Jigen – odezwał się Goemon.

\- No co? Ktoś w końcu musiał to powiedzieć.

\- Nie sądzę.

Zenigata osunął się na kanapę. Trzy ostatnie dni przyniosły mu tyle zwrotów akcji, szoków i mini zawałów serca, że definitywnie wyrobił roczną, albo nawet i pięcioletnią normę. Jego umysł zdążył się już chyba do tego przyzwyczaić, bo dość dobrze przyjął kolejną rewelację.

A więc zakochał się w Lupinie.

Jeśliby spojrzeć z boku i chwilę się zastanowić było to przecież oczywiste. Po prostu zawsze unikał myślenia o tym. Czasami cichy głosik podpowiadał nie do końca stosowne rzeczy, a nie mogący zasnąć umysł podsuwał mu wizje Lupina, jakiego nigdy nie powinien był widzieć. Jednak zawsze zagłuszał te myśli, tłumacząc sobie, że ta obsesja minie, gdy w końcu złapie złodzieja. Lecz ona nie mijała. Nieważne, czy Lupin był chwilowa za kratami, po drugiej stronie globu, obok czy w innym świecie. Myśli Zenigaty wciąż uparcie do niego powracały.

Niespodziewanie Lenormand odchrząknął a Zenigata podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mężczyznę wyglądającego jak niemal idealna kopia ukochanego. Obraz psuł jedynie ten śmieszny zarost na brodzie, który na swój sposób był całkiem uroczy.

\- W każdym razie – zaczął Lenormand. Jeśli wcześniejsza uwaga Jigena w jakikolwiek sposób go zawstydziła, nie było już po tym śladu. - nie mogę złapać Monety, bo aktualnie przebywa w równoległym świecie. Dlatego musimy połączyć siły, co wy na to?

Jigen i Goemon wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Wybacz – odezwał się Jigen z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, patrząc na Zenigatę - nie bierz tego do siebie, ale jednak wolimy naszą wersję Zeniego.

Zenigata przytaknął.

\- Jasne, ja też chciałbym już wrócić do Lu- znaczy się, do siebie, do swojego świata chciałbym wrócić – odpowiedział, coraz bardziej ściszając głos. Jigen uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

\- Czyli ustalone? Zawieszamy broń do momentu przywrócenia obu Zenigat na właściwe miejsca? - upewnił się jeszcze Lenormand. Widocznie same potaknięcia wystarczyły mu za odpowiedź, bo zadowolony klasnął w dłonie. - Wspaniale! - wraz z tym gestem zapomniane już kajdanki spadły na ziemię, a Lenormand rozmasował nadgarstki. - No, to na co czekamy? Musimy opracować plan!


	9. Chapter 9

Zenigata stał oparty o ścianę i rozkoszował się południowymi promieniami słońca. Zebrane pranie leżało grzecznie w koszu, a on zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem. Potrzebował tej chwili spokoju, by móc chociaż przez chwilę posłuchać własnych myśli, bez zakłóceń w postaci nigdy nie milknącego głosu Lenormanda.

Nawet jak na standardy Lupina, policjant był zbyt pobudzony. Cały czas gestykulował, śmiał się, a jego usta chyba nie zamknęły się na dłużej niż pół minuty. Zachowywał się jak pięcioletnie dziecko podczas rozdawania gwiazdkowych prezentów, a powód był bardzo prosty - w końcu, być może po raz pierwszy od lat miał okazję planować coś ciekawszego niż prostą kradzież świecidełek. Widząc, jak wielką radość mu to sprawia, Zenigata poczuł nawet lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że to przez jego odpowiednika w tym świecie Lenormand zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego. Oczywiście zaraz zganił się w myślach, bo przecież policjant sam przyznał, że obecna praca również mu odpowiada. Jakby nie patrzeć w każdej chwili mógł zrezygnować, a mimo to poświęcił już dwa lata na fałszywe życie funkcjonariusza Interpolu. 

Lupin zawsze robił to, na co miał ochotę, a tutaj najwidoczniej jego pragnieniem było podążanie za nieuchwytnym Monetą. Nawet kosztem wypełniania swojego dziedzictwa najlepszego złodzieja świata. 

A czy on byłby w stanie zrezygnować z życia policjanta, by móc podążać za Lupinem?

Nigdy nie rozważał rzucenia pracy, bo była ona całym jego życiem. Jeśli nie ścigał Lupina i nie wypełniał papierologii, zajmował się drobniejszymi przestępstwami. Nie miał rodziny ani domu, przyjaciół jedynie kilku. Sypiał w hotelach i biurach albo pod gołym niebem, jeśli tego wymagało śledztwo. Rzadko kiedy porządnie się odżywiał, większość pensji wydawał na podróże i papierosy. Pewnie gdyby zmarł z przepracowania niewiele osób by się przejęło. To dość żałosne życie, jeśli spojrzeć na nie od tej strony. Jednakże nie narzekał. Podążał drogą wytyczoną przez słynnego przodka oraz kompas moralny, wskazujący zawsze w stronę sprawiedliwości. 

I na co mu to było? Tyle lat służby w policji tylko po to, żeby jakiś ambitny gnojek próbował się go pozbyć? A te wszystkie uśmieszki i uwagi, rzucane kiedyś po cichu, ale z roku na rok coraz głośniejsze? Przyzwyczaił się i nie przywiązywał do nich większej wagi, jednak czy właśnie to nie było w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Słyszeć o sobie najgorsze rzeczy tak wiele razy, że ostatecznie się do tego przyzwyczajasz.

Chciałby móc zapytać się Monety, czy jest szczęśliwy. Jak może patrzeć codziennie w lustro wiedząc, że jest kryminalistą, takim, jakich powinien łapać? Czy modląc się do przodków za każdym razem przeprasza za obraną drogę? A może nie przejmuje się tym i żyje wolny, mając przy sobie przyjaciół, a za sobą zdeterminowanego Lenormanda?

Przymknął powieki i od razu zarysował się na nich obraz Lupina. Bez okularów, idiotycznej bródki, czerwonego płaszcza oraz tego lodowatego szarego spojrzenia. Stanął przed nim Lupin w swojej jaskrawej marynarce, z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach wyciągający do niego dłoń. 

Czy powinien ją chwycić?

Teraz, gdy zrozumiał, że to co napędzało go przez tyle lat to nie poczucie sprawiedliwości (chociaż ono również miało w tym swój udział) ani zwykła determinacja lecz najprawdziwsza i najszczersza miłość, odpowiedź powinna być prosta. Chwyci dłoń Lupina, by od tej pory nie podążać za nim, lecz przy jego boku. Już i tak poświęcił wiele, by zbliżyć się do niego chociaż na krok, więc czym przy tym wszystkim byłoby porzucenie ostatniej wartości, która jakkolwiek trzymała go na stanowisku? Skoro najwidoczniej sprawiedliwość odeszła z Interpolu, chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli on również to uczyni.

To nie był przecież pierwszy raz, gdy postanowiono się go pozbyć z szeregów policji lub odsunąć od sprawy Lupina i zapewne nie ostatni. Zawsze starał sobie to jakoś tłumaczyć i zawsze też ostatecznie to on zwyciężał w tych walkach, jednak jak długo jeszcze tak pociągnie? Czy to miało sens, skoro mógłby wziąć przykład z Monety i czynić dobro będąc po złej stronie prawa. Okradać jedynie tych, którzy na to zasługują i jeszcze dostarczać ich pod drzwi policji. Nie brzmiało to aż tak źle, prawda?

Westchnął głęboko. Przybycie do tego świata zasiało w nim wątpliwości. Wcześniej nie kwestionował swojego miejsca na świecie, lecz teraz zasmakował innego życia. Skoro Moneta najwyraźniej jakoś daje radę, czemu niby on nie miałby sobie poradzić z wyrzutami sumienia? Jeśli miałby przy sobie przyjaciół - bo teraz był pewien, że jeśli tylko miałby szansę, zdołałby zaprzyjaźnić się z Jigenem i Goemonem - oraz ukochanego, nic nie byłoby dla niego niemożliwe.

Dziwnie było tak myśleć o Lupinie. “Ukochany”. Chciałby móc właśnie tak go nazwać, patrząc prosto w szare oczy. Chciałby go nigdy nie wypuszczać z objęć, wprost do ucha opowiadając, ile dla niego znaczy.

Ale czy Lupin również by tego chciał? 

Co jeśli zrezygnuje ze swojego życia tylko po to, żeby został porzucony również przez Lupina? Przecież nawet nie wiedział, czy złodziej w ogóle lubi mężczyzn! Nawet jeśli, może już jest w związku z Jigenem lub Goemonem? Albo jeśli jest wolny i tak znudzi się po chwili, uznając, że Zenigata był ciekawszy jako przeciwnik niż jako partner. A co jeśli…

\- Znowu za dużo myślisz? 

Głos Jigena nagle rozległ się tuż obok. Zenigata otworzył oczy, a papieros, który zgasł już jakiś czas temu, wypadł z jego ust. Rewolwerowiec uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją paczkę papierosów. Zenigata z wdzięcznością przyjął jednego.

\- Mam sporo do przemyślenia.

\- Domyślam się. Nie na co dzień uświadamiasz sobie, że kochasz swojego śmiertelnego wroga, co? - Jigen przyjaźnie dźgnął go łokciem i zaśmiał się, widząc minę Zenigaty. - Nie tak trudno zgadnąć co dzieje się w twojej głowie. Ale jeśli ten twój Lupin zachowuje się tak jak Lenormand teraz to szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, jakim cudem możesz na niego lecieć. Mnie już bierze kurwica, a jest tutaj ile? Niecałą godzinę?

Zenigata spojrzał na zegarek. 

\- Pięćdziesiąt sześć minut.

\- No właśnie. 

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, gdy każdy był skupiony na swoim papierosie. Zenigata przyglądał się Jigenowi i powróciły do niego poranne myśli. Bo co jeśli w jego świecie ta dwójka ze sobą sypia? Przecież praktycznie żyją ze sobą niczym małżeństwo. Jeśli Lupin faktycznie nie jest jedynie hetero chyba logicznie byłoby założyć, że jest w związku z kimś, kogo cały czas trzyma przy sobie.

\- No co? - Jigen najwyraźniej wyczuł spojrzenie, bo odezwał się, nie zmieniając pozycji.

\- Czy ty i Lupin… To znaczy Jigen w moim świecie i Lupin.. Czy myślisz, że oni…?

\- Pieprzą się? - dopowiedział uczynnie Jigen i roześmiał się głośno. - Nie wiem, nie mogę mówić za niego. Mogę cię jedynie zapewnić, że mnie ta małpa w najmniejszym stopniu nie pociąga.

\- Nie?

\- Co się tak dziwisz? - Jigen ponownie się roześmiał, widząc zszokowaną twarz Zenigaty. - Oczywiście, że nie. On jest… za bardzo - zakończył z braku lepszego określenia.

Zenigata uśmiechnął się. Poczuł ulgę słysząc te słowa. 

\- Ta, rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

Lupin rzeczywiście potrafił być za bardzo wszystko. Za głośny, za ruchliwy, za bardzo wymądrzający się i za bardzo nieposkromiony. Jego obecność czasem przytłaczała i męczyła. Przecież sami właśnie wymyślając jakieś błahe wymówki wymknęli się, by móc na chwilę odpocząć, a Lenormand był z nimi od niecałych dwóch godzin. Jak musiało więc wyglądać życie z Lupinem na co dzień? 

Zenigata oddałby wszystko, by móc się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Wracajmy już, nie skazujmy Goemona, by cierpiał tam w samotności.

Zenigata przytaknął i podniósł z ziemi kosz z praniem. Skrzywił się nieco z bólu, zastanawiając się, ile siniaków mu przybędzie po dzisiejszym pościgu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to jego ciało zamieni się w jeden wielki siniak.

Widok, który zastali w salonie był dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewali. Goemon, siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na samym krańcu kanapy, nie mogąc się odsunąć dalej od Lenormanda. Policjant tłumaczył skład chemiczny materiału wybuchowego, próbując wciągnąć do rozmowy biednego samuraja.

\- Wysłaliśmy próbkę do laboratorium - mówił, jednocześnie rysując coś na podniesionym z podłogi wycinku gazety - ale wyniki przyjdą dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, dlatego nie mogę być w stu procentach pewny, czy moja teoria jest prawdziwa. A ty co sądzisz, Ishikawa-san?

Goemon na szczęście nie musiał udzielić żadnej odpowiedzi, bo wtrącił się Jigen:

\- Sądzi, że zamiast pieprzyć bez sensu powinieneś powiedzieć, co wymyśliłeś.

\- O, popatrzcie, kto przyszedł! Pan maruda, niszczyciel dobrej zabawy, pogromca uśmiechów dzieci! - powiedział Lupin, udając wielkie oburzenie. - Dla pana wiadomości, ja i Goemon-chan odbywaliśmy właśnie fascynującą rozmowę, doskonale bawiąc się we własnym towarzystwie, bo ktoś, nie wymieniając z nazwisk, postanowił zniknąć na długie minuty. 

_\- Goemon-chan ?_ \- powtórzył Jigen. - Jeszcze przed chwilą to był _Ishikawa-san ._

\- Nasza relacja rozwija się bardzo dynamicznie, prawda, _Goe-Goe_?

Najwidoczniej “Goe-Goe” uważał inaczej. Gdy Lenormand chciał objąć go ramieniem, wyciągnął miecz. Widać było jedynie rozbłysk klingi, nim kępka ciemnobrązowych włosów spadła na ziemię. 

\- Znowu przeciąłem coś bezwartościowego.

\- Moje włosy nie są bezwartościowe! - zaprotestował Lenormand, macając się po głowie. Jego fryzura nie doznała większych obrażeń, została jedynie lekko przystrzyżona na czubku, przez co jego głowa zdawała się bardziej kwadratowa. Jigen zaśmiał się głośno i usiadł na drugiej kanapie. Zenigata zajął miejsce obok niego, zerkając na to, co rysował Lenormand. Czarno-białe zdjęcie Mehlera zostało przerobione na portret diabła, z domalowanymi rogami, ogonem i widłami. Zenigata uśmiechnął delikatnie, widząc te dziecinne bazgroły. 

\- Nie wiesz, że niemądrze jest drażnić uzbrojonego samuraja? - spytała Jigen z pewną satysfakcją w głosie.

\- Nieuzbrojonego również - dopowiedział Goemon.

Lenormand jedynie posłał im obu poirytowane spojrzenie, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na Zenigatę, który uniósł ręce w geście mówiącym: “Sam się o to prosiłeś”. Policjant skrzyżował ramiona i prychnął.

\- Jak już was złapię to dopilnuję, żebyście dostali po dożywociu w najgorszym możliwym więzieniu.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział z powątpiewającym uśmiechem Jigen.

\- Już, już… - wtrącił się Zenigata. - Możemy w końcu usłyszeć, co wymyśliłeś?

\- Owszem, możecie. Aczkolwiek nie wiem, czy zasługujecie, by poznać tą tajemną wiedzę.

Jigen przewrócił oczami, ale nim zdążył się odezwać, Zenigata zapewnił:

\- Na pewno zasługujemy.

Lenormand spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, po czym westchnął teatralnie i położył na stole podniesioną czystą z jednej strony kartkę. Mniej więcej na środku narysował prostokąt, który podzielił poziomo na kilka części.

\- Tutaj - powiedział, zaznaczając X w dolnej części prostokąta - znajduje się magazyn z dowodami rzeczowymi. 

Wszyscy pochylili się nad bardzo schematycznym planem siedziby Interpolu. 

\- Czyli to tam musimy się dostać? - spytał Goemon.

\- Logicznie rzecz biorąc, tak. - potwierdził Lenormand. - To tam powinny być przechowywane dowody w sprawie Zeitmana. Ale to nie jest takie proste. W końcu tych ładunków użyto też podczas ataku na motel, więc możemy założyć, że ktoś zdążył już je wykraść z magazynu. 

\- A przez “ktoś” masz na myśli Mehlera?

\- Albo któregoś z podwładnych. Tutaj jest jego gabinet - Lenormand narysował drugi X, a kawałek dalej kolejny. - a tutaj mój. 

\- Twój? Chcesz się pochwalić, że nie każą ci pracować w klitce na miotły? - odezwał się Jigen. 

\- Chce powiedzieć, że Mehler mógł mu podrzucić dowody i obwinić o wybuchy w motelu - wtrącił Zenigata, nim niepotrzebny komentarz Jigena zaczął większą kłótnię.

\- Bingo! Już i tak próbowali się mnie pozbyć w motelu, bo zorientowałem się, kim tak naprawdę jest Moneta, więc całkiem możliwe, że skoro plan A się nie udał, spróbują chociaż wsadzić mnie za kratki. Wszystko, żeby prawda o Inspektorze Zenigacie nie ujrzała światła dziennego.

Zenigata poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w środku. Przez niego, a raczej przez Monetę, Lenormand był w niebezpieczeństwie. 

\- Ale przecież nikt cię nie aresztował, a po wybuchu wylądowałeś w szpitalu i wypisałeś się na własne życzenie - powiedział Jigen. 

\- To prawda. Co wcale nie oznacza, że nie mogę zostać aresztowany, gdy tylko przekroczę próg kwatery głównej. 

Jigen westchnął i oparł się, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów.

\- Czyli podsumowując, nie mamy pojęcia skąd wziąć międzywymiarowy eliksir i bomby?

\- Cóż, mamy trzy możliwości: albo będziemy mieć szczęście i wciąż są w magazynie, albo podłożone je mnie, albo ma je Mehler lub ktoś z jego najbliższych współpracowników.

\- Czyli nic nie wiemy - podsumował Jigen.

\- Wiemy całkiem sporo! - zaprotestował Lenormand. - Musimy jedynie dostać się do kwatery głównej i sprawdzić wszystkie możliwości!

\- I rozumiem, że masz już plan? - spytał Jigen, wydmuchując przy tym sporą chmurkę dymu. Chmurka zdawała się być równie powątpiewająca jak sam rewolwerowiec.

Lenormand prychnął.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? Oczywiście, że mam plan! Potrzebujemy zrobić zamieszanie, żeby pozbyć się jak najwięcej osób oraz żeby wytrącić nieco Mehlera z równowagi.

Naprzeciwko prostokąta symbolizującego kwaterę główną ICPO Lenormand dorysował parę innych figur, mających symbolizować pobliskie zabudowania. Nad jedną z nich, znajdującą się bezpośrednio naprzeciwko Interpolu narysował duży wykrzyknik. Zenigata przywołał w myśli mapę okolicy. Jeśli ten świat nie różnił się zbytnio od jego własnego, to Lenormand zaznaczył właśnie…

\- Bank? - powiedział na głos. - Dywersją ma być napad na bank? 

\- Bingo! To już drugie dzisiaj! Albo trzecie? Brawo, staruszku! Masz rację, przeprowadzimy mistrzowski napad tuż przed siedzibą ICPO, to definitywnie powinno zdenerwować naszego biednego szefa - Lenormand zaśmiał się, pewnie wyobrażając sobie czerwoną od gniewu twarz Mehlera.

\- Przeprowadzimy? - spytał Jigen. - Masz na myśli, siebie i nas? 

-Nie do końca. W końcu jestem inspektorem przypisanym do waszej sprawy, dość podejrzane by było, gdybym nie pojawił się na miejscu zdarzenia, co? Dlatego napadem zajmie się konkretnie wasza dwójka - Lenormand wskazał na Jigena i Goemona. - Musicie dać się zobaczyć, w końcu wszyscy mają wierzyć, że za operacją stoi gang Monety. W tym czasie staruszek Zenigata przeniknie do Interpolu i sprawdzi magazyn oraz wszelkie inne możliwe miejsca.

Zenigata przytaknął.

\- Znam ten budynek jak własną kieszeń. A przynajmniej ten w moim świecie. 

\- O wszelkich różnicach jeszcze porozmawiamy. Na razie skupmy się na dywersji - Lenormand zwrócił się do Jigena i Goemona. - Będziecie potrzebować kilofa, łopaty, gumy do żucia, odkurzacza i-

\- Chwila - przerwał mu Jigen. - Rozumiem, że ty będziesz utrudniał normalną pracę policji i rozkojarzał Mehlera. Ale co jeśli tak jak wspomniałeś wcześniej, aresztują cię, gdy tylko się tam pojawisz?

\- Cóż, wtedy chociaż będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie są potrzebne nam rzeczy i będziecie musieli je odzyskać. Poza tym - powiedział, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, który nie mógł wróżyć niczego dobrego. - muszę jeszcze skontaktować się z jedną osobą, bo sądzę, że przyda nam się pomocna dłoń.

Policjant zachichotał, a reszta mężczyzn wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Zenigata był pewien, że nikt kto wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, nie może mieć dobrych zamiarów.

\- O czyjej pomocnej dłoni mówimy? - zapytał ostrożnie Goemon. Lenormand poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a Zenigata zdał sobie, którego członka gangu jeszcze w tym świecie nie spotkał.

\- Oh - wyrwało się z jego ust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział trochę (w sumie dwa razy...) dłuższy niż zazwyczaj, bo wracamy po raz ostatni (chyba po raz ostatni) do Monety.

Jigen i Lenormand usadzili go na kanapie, a Goemon obrócił fotel i zajął na nim miejsce. Moneta powoli dochodził do siebie, chociaż nierealność sytuacji sprawiała, że cały czas czuł się jak we śnie. Powietrze było gęstsze niż zazwyczaj, a jego głowa cięższa niż powinna.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to nie jest Papcio, jak widzę, że to on? - usłyszał znajomy głos Jigena. Taki sam ton przyjmował zawsze, gdy kłócili się o coś, a rewolwerowiec był pewien swojej wygranej.

\- ...czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - spytał poirytowany Lenormand. Mężczyzna zniknął gdzieś w kuchni i właśnie wyłonił się stamtąd ze szklanką wody w ręku.

\- Staram się nie.

Jigen wzruszył ramionami, a Lenormand mruknął pod nosem coś niecenzuralnego. Wyraz jego twarzy jednak złagodniał nagle, gdy zwrócił się do Zenigaty i podał mu szklankę. Moneta przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i wziął duży łyk. Rozkaszlał się, gdy zamiast spodziewanego chłodnego płynu poczuł w gardle ogień. 

\- Ara? - Lenormand zabrał od niego szklankę i powąchał a następnie skrzywił się i podsunął ją pod nos Jigenowi. - Serio!? Czemu przelałeś wódkę do butelki po wodzie!? 

\- Po pierwsze: dlaczego od razy zakładasz, że to moja wina? A po drugie: Nie wiem, zapytaj się zeszłotygodniowego Jigena - rewolwerowiec odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nie sądzę, by tamten Jigen był w stanie odpowiedzieć cokolwiek - wtrącił się Goemon. - Nie był nawet w stanie trafić do własnego łóżka.

\- Nie narzekaj, nie zająłem aż tak dużo miejsca.

Samuraj nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, jednak jego policzki definitywnie zdradziły w czyim łóżku wylądował zeszłotygodniowy Jigen. 

Moneta czuł się jak widz oglądający remake znanego filmu. Niby znał występujące w nim postacie, jednak nowi aktorzy zinterpretowali je nieco inaczej. Kwestie, które wypowiadali, gesty i mimika - wszystko się zgadzało, a jednak było inne. 

\- Wybacz tym idiotom, niedawno się zeszli i czasem wciąż zachowują się jak napalone nastolatki - Lenormand zwrócił się Monety, rozkładając ręce i kręcąc głową.

\- Zazdrościsz? - spytał Jigen z uśmiechem, stając obok Goemona i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

\- Chciałbyś - odpowiedział Lenormand i wystawił mu język. 

Moneta w zdziwieniu otworzył usta. Jigen i Goemon razem? To znaczy jasne, może coś tam ze sobą kręcili, ale nic prócz niewinnych żarcików czy insynuacji nie miało miejsca. A może to jedynie on niczego nie zauważał? Albo było to kolejne z dziwactw tego świata. Świata, w którym to Lenormand zajął miejsce Monety.

\- Sądząc po twojej minie u ciebie relacja tej dwójki nie jest na tyle rozwinięta - powiedział Lenormand z uśmiechem, zwracając się znowu do Monety. - Zapomnijmy o nich na chwilę i zacznijmy od początku, dobrze? - Moneta przytaknął, nie wiedząc do końca czego się spodziewać, a Lenormand klasnął w dłonie. - Wspaniale! Nazwałeś mnie “Lenormand”, prawda? Cóż, w tym świecie używam nieco innego imienia: Arsène Lupin Trzeci, do usług - mężczyzna ukłonił się i z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął wizytówkę. Moneta ujął ją w obie dłonie i dokładnie obejrzał. Wykonana na dobrej jakości papierze, z różową, ornamentową obwódką a na środku napis:

_Arsène Lupin Trzec_ _i_

_Zł_ _odziej Dżentelmen_

\- Co za złodziej nosi ze sobą wizytówki? - mruknął Moneta, co wywołało u Jigena salwę śmiechu.

\- Najlepszy! - odpowiedział Lenormand-Lupin. Moneta spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco. - No co?

Moneta pokręcił głową. Przymknął powieki i zrobił głęboki wdech nim się odezwał.

\- Jestem Zenigata Koichi, dawniej agent ICPO a obecnie jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych złodziei na świecie, partner Jigena Daisuke i Ishikawy Goemona, znany jako Moneta.

Wyrzucił z siebie to wszystko na jednym tchu. Otworzył oczy dopiero, gdy rozległ się głos Jigena:

\- Oi, Lupin, czy to chodzi o te podróże między światami, o których wspominałeś przed napadem?

\- Tak! Czyli jednak mnie słuchasz! - radosny Lupin oplutł ramię wokół Jigena. Rewolwerowiec uwolnił się od niego, mówiąc:

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że staram się nie.

\- Czyli… wierzycie mi?

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia. 

\- A czemu mielibyśmy nie? - spytał Lupin, wzruszywszy ramionami. - Okradliśmy kolesia od podróży międzywymiarowych, ty się nie zachowujesz jak powinieneś...

\- To znaczy nie wrzeszczysz “Rupan!” co pół minuty - wtrącił się Jigen.

\- ...no i z tego co widziałem to podczas pościgu Papcio wylał na siebie to coś z fiolki, a skoro w motelu mieliśmy “Bum!” to zakładam, że panu Zeitmanowi udało się dopracować swoją formułę. 

Wcześniejsze napięcie nagle opuściło ciało Monety, a on sam oparł się i przymknął powieki. Nie oszalał. Naprawdę przeniósł się między światami, a Lenor- Lupin najwidoczniej wiedział nawet jak to się stało. Być może wiedział również, jak to odkręcić. 

\- Lupin - odezwał się Goemon. - Skąd wiesz, że chodzi o podróż między wymiarami a nie… powtórkę z Rosji? 

\- Powtórkę z Rosji? - powtórzył Zenigata. 

\- Parę lat temu nasz drogi inspektor stracił na jakiś czas pamięć i bawił się w Rosji w złodzieja o pseudonimie “Moneta”. Zabawny zbieg okoliczności, prawda? - wyjaśnił Lupin, siadając na kanapie obok Zenigaty. 

\- “Moneta”

To imię przylgnęło do niego właściwie przez przypadek i to jedynie przez to, że pierwsza kradzież jakiej dokonał po swojej domniemanej śmierci odbyła się właśnie w Rosji. Początkowo denerwowała go ta medialna sława i to, z jaką lubością prasa i telewizja opisywały każdy napad “Monety”. Później jednak do tego przywykł, a nawet uznał, że wychodzi mu to na dobre. W końcu kto by podejrzewał, że niegdysiejszy agent ICPO został jednym z najsłynniejszych złodziei swoich czasów? Momentami czerpał nawet z tego radość. Jakby nie patrzeć, media pomagały mu wyeksponować wszelkie złe uczynki ludzi, którzy padali jego celem. 

\- Ah, racja! Pamiętam to - powiedział Jigen. - Lupin wtedy cały czas chodził taki nieszczęśliwy, bo Papcio nie dość, że go nie poznawał, to jeszcze parę razy go przechytrzył jako złodziej.

\- Wcale nie chodziłem nieszczęśliwy!

\- Masz rację - zgodził się Jigen, przytakując. - Właściwie to przez połowę czasu siedziałeś w mieszkaniu upijając się na smutno, a przez drugą połowę biegałeś, planując napady, które i tak nie wypalały, bo Moneta cię uprzedzał.

Lupin skrzyżował ramiona i obrażony zapadł się bardziej w kanapie. 

\- Nieprawda - powiedział głosem obrażonego dzieciaka, na co oczywiście Jigen wybuchnął śmiechem. 

\- Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać, skoro wszyscy tam byliśmy - dopowiedział Goemon, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. 

Moneta poczuł się, jakby został wyjęty z własnego ciała i stanął obok. Tak bardzo nie na miejscu wydawała mu się tak scena. Jigen i Goemon, trzymający się za ręce i drażniący się z Lenormandem? I mimo że Zenigata wiedział, że to nie był _jego_ świat, a to nie ludzie, których znał od lat, to i tak wciąż czuł wewnątrz niewyobrażalny ciężar. Trochę tak jakby został zapomniany przez najbliższych przyjaciół i zastąpiony kimś innym. Jakby był nikomu niepotrzebny.

\- Lupin, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. 

\- Skąd wiedziałem, że nie chodzi o utratę pamięci? Prócz tego, o czym już wspominałem?

Goemon przytaknął, a Lupin westchnął i założył ręce za głowę.

\- Lenormand - powiedział po chwili. - Gdyby obecny tu Zenigata nie nazwał mnie tak, pewnie chwilę dłużej zajęłoby mi dojście do prawdy. 

\- Co jest nie tak z tym nazwiskiem? - spytał Goemon.

\- Przecież brzmi normalnie. Jak na francuskie nazwisko, oczywiście - wtrącił Jigen.

\- Andre Lenormand - powiedział cicho Moneta. Nazwisko jego największego rywala, jedynego policjanta, który wytrzymał na swoim stanowisku dłużej niż rok. Jedynego, któremu udawało się przewidzieć, a czasem nawet powstrzymać napady.

Moneta od początku był pod wrażeniem dokonań młodego policjanta, a w miarę czasu ten podziw przerodził się na sympatię. Uwielbiał te rzadkie momenty, gdy na miejscu zbrodni lub podczas pościgu udawało im się zamienić parę zdań. Gdy mógł z bliska zobaczyć zadowolony z siebie uśmiech i posłuchać głośnego śmiechu. 

Być może nawet nie miałby nic przeciwko bycia złapanym, jeśli to Lenormand miałby go zatrzymać. 

\- Urodzony 1 kwietnia 19XX roku w Paryżu, imiona rodziców: Armand i Saru, nazwisko panieńskie matki: Mase. Dziadek ze strony ojca pracował w paryskiej policji, a rodzina ze strony matki pochodzi z Japonii. 

Lupin wyrecytował te fakty monotonnym głosem, z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Skąd…? - wyszeptał Zenigata. Wszystko się zgadzało.

\- Oi, Lupin, nie mów, że Lenormand to twoje prawdziwe nazwisko - odezwał się Jigen. 

\- Nie. Ta tożsamość to prezent od dziadka. 

\- Prezent? Jak tożsamość może być prezentem? - spytał Goemon.

\- Staruszek uwielbiał dawać dziwne prezenty - na ustach Lupina pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Zaraz jednak znikł, a złodziej kontynuował, nie otwierając oczu. - Podczas jednej z kłótni chciałem powiedzieć coś co by go zraniło. Oznajmiłem więc, że wcale nie chcę być złodziejem. Że wstąpię do policji i sam będę łapał takich przestępców jak on. A wiecie co on na to? - Lupin otworzył oczy i pochylił się, opierając głowę na dłoniach. W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, wszyscy słuchali jego opowieści, nie śmiąc nawet głośniej oddychać. - Zaczął się śmiać - dokończył z uśmiechem. - Ten stary dziad zamiast mnie wykląć zaczął się śmiać. “Policja nie jest taka zła”, powiedział. “Przynajmniej w końcu dołączyłby do nich ktoś kompetentny”. 

Jigen prychnął śmiechem.

\- Na następne urodziny dziadek dał mi plik dokumentów. Akt urodzenia, dowód, nawet świadectwo ukończenia podstawówki - kontynuował Lupin. - Powiedział, że jeśli kiedyś będę chciał zostać policjantem muszę mieć do tego odpowiednie nazwisko. A skoro on sam kiedyś, po sfabrykowaniu śmierci “Lupina” pracował w policji, powinienem odziedziczyć jego nazwisko.

\- Czyli dziadek Lenormanda, ten dawny inspektor Lenormand, o którym czytałem w starych gazetach to…

\- ...nie kto inny jak Arsène Lupin Pierwszy, tak - Lupin dokończył zdanie Zenigaty. 

\- Czyli to znaczy, że w każdej chwili mógłbyś przestać być złodziejem i zacząć żyć jak normalny człowiek pod nazwiskiem “Lenormand”? - spytał Jigen. Chociaż jego kapelusz nie zasłaniał oczu, ani z nich, ani z tonu głosu rewolwerowca nie można było odczytać, co czuł. 

\- W teorii, tak. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że zamierzam to zrobić! Nie, nie, nie! Obecne życie odpowiada mi idealnie! 

\- Ale Lupin w moim świecie…

\- No tak, jego historia najwyraźniej potoczyła się na tyle inaczej, że postanowił skorzystać z dziadziusiowego prezentu.

\- Czyli tak naprawdę to przypadek, że w świecie Monety Lenormand był tym kim był. Gdyby podążył nieco inną ścieżką, byłby taki sam jak siedzący właśnie obok Zenigaty Lupin. Nosiłby jaskrawe marynarki, zamiast swojego czerwonego płaszcza, i będąc najlepszym złodziejem na Ziemi, przeżywałby niesamowite przygody z Jigenem i Goemonem.

Ale kim w takim razie byłby on? Kim by się stał, gdyby nie był “Monetą”? Gdyby Mehler próbował go zabić, a on nie miałby wsparcia przyjaciół? 

A kim był Zenigata w tym świecie? Czy był bardziej zadowolony ze swojego życia niż on? Pracował w Interpolu i był przydzielony do sprawy najbardziej poszukiwanego złodzieja świata. To brzmiało jak coś, z czego jego przodkowie mogliby być dumni. Jednak czy był szczęśliwy? 

\- No dobra! - powiedział nagle Lupin, wstając. - Musimy się zabrać do roboty i ściągnąć Papcia z powrotem!

\- Rozumiem, że masz już jakiś plan? - spytał Jigen.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Wiemy czego potrzebujemy: magicznego płynu i bum-bum Zeitmana. Wiemy też, gdzie tego szukać: w Interpolu! Więc nie ma co tak siedzieć, pora ruszać i działać! No, wstawać, wstawać! - Lupin przez chwilę przebierał nogami w miejscu, ale widząc, że nikt nie podziela jego entuzjazmu stanął i rozłożył ręce. - No co z wami!? Nie chcecie pomóc temu biednemu człowiekowi wrócić do swojego wymiaru? - spytał, zwracając się do Jigena i Goemona, wskazując na Monetę. - Jesteście na tyle bezduszni, że chcecie pozwolić mu spędzić kolejne godziny z dala od domu i przyjaciół? A może chcecie porzucić Papcia na śmierć w obcym wymiarze? Nie tak was wychowałem! - zakończył dramatycznie, ocierając wyimaginowaną łzę.

\- Ty w ogóle nas nie wychowywałeś! - zaprotestował Jigen.

\- No właśnie! I widzicie, jakie są tego efekty!?

Jigen nasunął kapelusz bardziej na twarz i pokręcił głową.

\- Po prostu nie widzę powodu do aż takiego pośpiechu - powiedział. - Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że tak naprawdę nie masz planu i chcesz wymyślać coś na bieżąco, może wziąłbyś pod uwagę stan obecnego z nami Zenigaty?

\- Mój stan? 

Moneta ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na Jigena. Fakt, był zmęczony i psychicznie, i fizycznie, ale wciąż mógł działać. Mimo to poczuł ciepło w środku na myśl, że nawet w tym świecie, w którym najwyraźniej są wrogami, przyjaciel się o niego martwił. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wspominając te wszystkie momenty, gdy Jigen był jedynym głosem rozsądku w ich towarzystwie i przypominał zarówno jemu jak i Goemonowi o tak podstawowych funkcjach życiowych jak jedzenie i picie.

\- Od wybuchu minęła niecała doba, z czego większość czasu spędziłeś w szpitalu, a skoro nie słyszeliśmy silnika, pewnie przynajmniej część trasy przeszedłeś na piechotę. Nie ma mowy, byś był w stanie zarwać teraz nockę - oznajmił Jigen. 

\- Dam radę, jeśli będzie trzeba!

\- Nie. Dzisiaj odpoczywamy, a Lupin wymyśla plan lepszy niż “wchodzimy i wychodzimy”, jasne? - ostatnie zdanie skierował do Lupina, który wymamrotał pod nosem “Tak, mamo” i opadł z powrotem na kanapę. - Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. Goemon, pomożesz mi z przygotowaniem kolacji?

Samuraj przytaknął i po chwili obaj mężczyźni zniknęli w kuchni.

Zenigata i Lupin zostali sami. Moneta rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zauważając drobne różnicę między tą chatką a jego domem. Meble były ustawione odrobinę pod innym kątem. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, a plamy na fotelu układały się w inne wzory. 

Wszystko było tak podobne a jednak tak inne.

Nawet siedzący obok Len- Lupin różnił się nieco od swojego odpowiednika w świecie Monety. Ten tutaj nie nosił zarostu ani okularów, chociaż zamiłowanie do koloru czerwonego najwyraźniej pozostało niezmienne. Mężczyzna właśnie wyjął z kieszeni swojej jaskrawej marynarki…

\- Hej! To mój zegarek!

Moneta wyrwał z ręki Lupina swoją własność. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy został jej pozbawiony. Złodziej najwidoczniej uznał to za wspaniały dowcip, bo wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Zasłonił sobie oczy dłonią i wierzgał nogami, ale nagle znieruchomiał. Rozsunął palce i zza nich spojrzał na szczerzącego zęby i trzymającego w ręku tym razem jego zegarek Monetę. Otworzył usta i zastygł tak na chwilę, aż w końcu potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nieźle, staruszku - skomentował, odbierając swoją własność. - Naprawdę nieźle! Może jednak z Papcia byłby całkiem przyzwoity złodziej, gdyby tylko miał szansę spróbować, nie tracąc przy tym pamięci.

\- Czemu nazywacie go “Papcio”? - Zenigata spytał o coś, co zastanawiało go od samego początku. W ustach Jigena to przezwisko brzmiało dziwnie, natomiast Lupin wypowiadał je tak naturalnie, że w głowie Monety przez chwilę powstał nawet obraz Lenormanda, krzyczącego podczas pościgu: “Papcio, jesteś aresztowany!”.

\- Papcio to Papcio - Lupin wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba pierwszy raz nazwałem go tak, kiedy po pierwszym czy drugim aresztowaniu próbował umoralniać mnie niczym ojciec, co oczywiście jest dość głupim porównaniem, bo mój staruszek był jeszcze większą szują ode mnie. No ale jakoś samo tak przylgnęło i już zostało. A jak nazywamy cię w twoim świecie? - spytał. Założył nogę na nogę i przechylił głowę. - Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że Lenormand pewnie głównie krzyczy coś w tylu: “Moneta, ty draniu!”.

Zenigata doznał deja vu, słysząc głos Lupina. Słowa wypowiedziane z tak znajomą energią i tym samym tonem sprawiły, że przez ułamek sekundy miał ochotę zerwać się z kanapy i rzucić się do ucieczki. Zamiast tego roześmiał się. 

-Cóż, faktycznie, Lenormand zazwyczaj zwraca się do mnie dokładnie tak. Jigen i Goemon mówią na mnie “Zeni”. 

\- Zeni… - Lupin powtórzył przezwisko powoli, jakby smakując na języku. - Pasuje. Mogę też tak do ciebie mówić? - spytał, a Zenigata kiwnął głową. To na pewno lepsza opcja niż to śmieszne “Papcio”. - Wspaniale, Zeni-chan!

_\- Chan ?_

Zdrobnienie sprawiło, że Zenigata poczuł, jak do jego policzków napływa niepokojąco dużo krwi. Czy w tym pomieszczeniu zawsze było tak ciepło?

Lipin zachichotał widocznie ucieszony z takiej reakcji. 

Widzieć chichoczącego Lenormanda… To zdecydowanie było ciekawe przeżycie. 

Moneta nigdy nie miał okazji dłużej porozmawiać z inspektorem. Zazwyczaj ich spotkania ograniczały się do wymiany uszczypliwości i złośliwych komentarzy podczas biegu. Ciekawe, czy Lenormand z racji innej drogi, jaką obrał w życiu, znacznie różnił się od tego siedzącego obok, prawie cały czas uśmiechniętego mężczyzny.

Zenigata nie raz zastanawiał się, jakby to było współpracować z Lenormandem, jednak teraz po raz pierwszy w jego głowie pojawiło się pytanie: “Jak wyglądałoby życie z Lenormandem?”. Ciekawe, czy byliby w stanie się dogadać, czy w ogóle mieliby jakieś wspólne tematy poza pracą. Co Lenormand robił w wolnym czasie? Co lubił jeść na śniadanie? Sypiał pod puchową kołdrą czy lekkim kocem? 

Stop.

Musiał przestać. Nie tylko dlatego, że myślenie o Lenormandzie nie miało najmniejszego sensu, skoro aktualnie znajdowali się w innych wymiarach. Również gdy stąpali po tym samym świecie dzieliła ich przepaść. On był złodziejem, a Lenormand policjantem. Chociaż…

Spojrzał na Lupina, aktualnie siedzącego z założonymi rękoma i wystukującego palcami rytm tylko sobie znanej piosenki. 

\- Myślisz, że Lenormand jest złodziejem?

\- Oh, zapewne - odpowiedział od razu Lupin. - Jeśli nie różni się znacznie ode mnie pewnie nawet pracując w policji od czasu do czasu coś kradnie, żeby nie wypaść z formy. Ja przynajmniej bym tak robił.

\- No tak...

Czyli jednak. Ten złodziej, który od dwóch lat wciąż za nimi podążył to naprawdę był Lenormand. Moneta podejrzewał to od dawna, jednak nigdy nie zebrał żadnych konkretnych dowodów, ale teraz, skoro już wiedział, że cała ta wspaniała pozbawiona skaz przeszłość policjanta była jedynie fałszywą tożsamością, nabrał całkowitej pewności.

To znaczy, że byli po tej samej stronie prawa! Obaj byli złodziejami i chociaż nie mogli stać ramię w ramię łapiąc przestępców, wciąż mogli pracować razem! Jeśli Lenormand porzuciłby to zakłamane życie i stałby się “Lupinem”...

Nie. Nie powinien się cieszyć, że ten młody, genialny oficer tak naprawdę jest złodziejem. Powinien czuć złość i zawód. I może rzeczywiście trochę je czuł. Jednak głównie jego serce zdominowała właśnie nadzieja. Nadzieja, że on i Lenormand mogliby kiedyś stanąć ramię w ramię. 

\- Wiesz - odezwał się nagle Lupin. Teraz zmienił pozycję, założywszy ręce za głową. W międzyczasie, gdy Moneta pogrążony był w swoim myślach, zdążył wyciągnąć i zapalić papierosa. - Tak naprawdę mógłbyś tu zostać. 

\- Co?

Ta propozycja tak zaskoczyła Zenigatę, że momentalnie cały zesztywniał. Przestał chyba nawet oddychać. 

\- Chodzi mi o to, że tutaj nie musiałbyś być Monetą. Mógłbyś znowu być Inspektorem Zenigatą z Interpolu.

Znowu być policjantem?

Nagle ukryta w kieszeni odznaka zaczęła mu ciążyć. Wyciągnął ją i otworzył. Imię, nazwisko, data urodzenia, pochodzenie, zdjęcie i numer dokumentu. I plama, zapewne po sosie sojowym.

No przecież. To było takie proste. Mógłby tu zostać, mógłby wrócić do dawnego życia. Już nigdy nie musiałby kraść. Znowu byłby stróżem prawa. Wróciłby na swoje miejsce.

Uśmiechnął się i zamknął odznakę. Spojrzał na Lupina i napotkał jego wzrok. 

\- Dziękuję za tę propozycję - powiedział. - Sama świadomość, że istnieje taka możliwość, sprawie, że jest mi cieplej na sercu. - położył dłoń na piersi. - Jednak nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę skazać innego mnie na pozostanie w moim świecie i życie moim życiem. Nie, gdy tutaj jest jego miejsce - Podał odznakę Lupinowi, któremu z ust wymsknęło się ciche, zdziwione: “Ara?”. - Ona należy do niego. Przekaż mu ją, gdy znowu się spotkacie.

Lupin odpowiedział uśmiechem i schował dokument do kieszeni marynarki. Z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał, jakby właśnie zrzucił z ramion ciężar. Być może wystosował tamtą propozycję jedynie, by sprawdzić reakcję Zenigaty i bał się odpowiedzi.

\- Tak zrobię. Dziękuję, Zeni-chan.

Chociaż słysząc zdrobnienie Moneta przewrócił oczami, uśmiech nie opuścił jego ust.

\- Oi, Lupin! - głos Jigena wyrwał mężczyzn z bańki, w jakiej się na moment znaleźli i przywrócił do realnego świata. - Rusz tu swój tyłek i pokaż Goemonowi, jak działa ta nowa maszyna do ryżu!

Lupin i Moneta spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie uśmiechnęli się szeroko. 

*

Kryzys z maszyną do ryżu został zażegnany, gdy Lupin poprzyklejał przy wszystkich guzikach napisy po japońsku. W międzyczasie Moneta wspomógł Jigena w przygotowaniu curry. Miło było robić coś tak znajomo. Chociaż rzadko gotował, pozostawiając tę przyjemność przyjaciołom, czasem tak jak teraz, pomagał im krojąc czy obierając warzywa. Gdyby nie wyczuwalna ostrożność ze strony Jigena oraz nigdy milknący głos Lupina, poczułby się jak w domu.

Zjedli wspólnie w salonie i atmosfera zrobiła się jakoś bardziej senna. Lupin zaanektował fotel dla siebie, a Zenigata siedział na kanapie obok Jigena i Goemona. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do widoku złączonych dłoni przyjaciół, ale jednocześnie podświadomie wyczuwał, że tak właśnie powinno być. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać jak mógłby pomóc tej relacji w swoim świecie. 

\- Wiecie, nikt wam nie karze tutaj siedzieć, możecie przenieść się w bardziej intymne miejsce - powiedział Lupin, gdy Jigen wtulił głowę w szyję Goemona. Wino w kieliszku niebezpiecznie zbliżyło się do krawędzi, gdy Lupin zmienił pozycję.

\- Zazdrościsz? - Jigen uśmiechnął się, a ponieważ kapelusz zsunął się nieco z jego głowy, doskonale widać było jego oczy.

\- Chciałbyś - Lupin machnął ręką (na całe szczęście nie tą, w której trzymał kieliszek). - Po prostu nie chcę was zatrzymywać, skoro macie coś lepszego do roboty niż siedzenie z nami. 

Zenigacie wydawało się, że słowa Lupina nie były do końca szczere. Tak jakby kryło się za nimi coś więcej. Czyżby jednak zazdrość?

Jigen najwidoczniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku, bo odkleił się od Goemona. Poprawił kapelusz, pochylił się nieco do przodu i podparł głowę dłonią. 

\- Mhm. Na pewno nie chodzi o to, że zazdrościsz, bo chciałbyś sobie tak siedzieć z Papciem.

Lupin nagle zesztywniał na ułamek sekundy. Napił się wina i odstawił kieliszek na ławę. 

\- Z Papciem? - spytał niby beztroskim głosem. - Żartujesz sobie? Niby czemu miałbym w ogóle chcieć spędzać ten przemiły wieczór w towarzystwie staruszka? Szczególnie, gdy jest tu jego lepsza wersja, która nie próbuje co chwila zakuć mnie w kajdany.

Lupin puścił oko do Zenigaty. Jigen i Goemon wymienili spojrzenia. Jigen kiwnął głową, a Goemon wstał i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju, by po chwili powrócić z magnetofonem. Postawił go na stole i wrócił na swoje miejsce. 

\- A co to, zachciało wam się nagle imprezować? - spytał rozbawiony Lupin. Wstał, skłonił się i wyciągnął rękę ku Zenigacie. - Mogę prosić do tańca? 

Nim Moneta zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, rozległo się polecenie Jigena:

\- Lupin. Siadaj. 

\- Mam tańczyć na siedząco? - złodziej odwrócił się rewolwerowca i podparł dłonie na biodrach. 

\- Masz usiąść na tyłku. Musimy porozmawiać. 

\- O nie, nie, nie! “Musimy porozmawiać” nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego! 

\- Lupin, chcemy, żeś czegoś posłuchał - odezwał się Goemon, poważnym tonem i sięgnął ku magnetofonowi.

\- To mam rozmawiać czy słuchać? Dajecie mi sprzeczne sygnały.

\- Po prostu siadaj i zamknij się na chwilę - powiedział Jigen zmęczonym głosem, a Goemon nacisnął przycisk odtwarzania. Lupin skrzyżował ramiona i usiadł, wydając z siebie głośne: “Hmpf!”. Przez chwilę z urządzenia dobiegały jedynie szumy i trzaski, aż w końcu rozległ się cichy głos Goemona.

_Goemon: Gotowe._

_Jigen: *westchnięcie* No dobra, Lupin, powtórz to, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś._

_*dźwięk szkła obijającego się o szkło*_

_Lupin: Ale co? *niewyraźny głos, przerwany czkawką* Że kopulacja u ślimaków może trwać nawet dwa dni?_

_Jigen: Nie, to później._

_Lupin: Że błazenki żyją w haremach, gdzie największy osobnik jest samicą i jeśli umrze, to największy samiec zmienia się w samicę?_

_Goemon: To wcześniej._

_Lupin: Że gdy samica małpy kapucynki chce kopulować, rzuca w swojego partnera kamieniami?_

_Jigen: Co? Naprawdę? Hej! Tego w ogóle nie mówiłeś!_

_*śmiech Lupina, dźwięk szkła*_

_Goemon: Powiedz to, co mówiłeś między ślimakami a błazenkami._

_Lupin: Ah, to że chciałbym przespać się z Zenigatą?_

Lupin otworzył usta, ale Jigen przyłożył palec do ust.

\- Shhh! - uciszył go. 

\- Nie “shhhh!” mi tu! Co to ma być za manipulacja!?

\- Słuchaj - powiedział Goemon, gdy dobiegający z magnetofonu głos Lupin kończył zdanie.

_Lupin: ...mówiłem ja, Arsène Lupin Trzeci, szczery ale pijany w trzy dupy~!_

_*dźwięk przesuwanych mebli i tłuczonego szkła, krzyk Jigena*_

_Goemon: Ji-_

_*trzask radia, koniec nagrania*_

\- Rzuciłeś się na mnie i wlałeś do gardłą resztę whisky z butelki - wyjaśnił Jigen.

\- Więc musiałeś zostać spacyfikowany - Goemon położył dłoń na Zantetsukenie. 

\- To dlatego w zeszłym tygodniu miałem tego guza na czole! - Lupin wstał gwałtownie. - To jest przemoc domowa!

\- Przemoc domowa to było to rzucenie się na mnie! Goemon jedynie mnie ratował!

\- Bo zmusiłeś mnie do mówienia jakiś głupot, a-

\- Zmusiłem? Zmusiłem!?

Teraz Jigen również wstał. Zrobił krok do przodu i stanął tak blisko Lupina, że końcówka jego brody niemal dotykała twarzy złodzieja. 

\- Zawsze, za każdym jebanym razem, gdy się naprujesz zaczynasz mówić o Zenigacie, a potem tego nie pamiętasz! A gdy my chcemy poruszyć ten temat, ty zawsze uciekasz! Kurwa, Lupin! Jak nie chcesz słuchać nas, to chociaż sam siebie posłuchaj!

Zenigata poczuł, że definitywnie nie powinien być świadkiem tej sceny. Sercowe problemy Lupina nie były jego zmartwieniem, skoro, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to jutro wróci do swojego świata i nigdy więcej nie spotka się z tą wersją Lenormanda.

Ale co jeśli Lenormand i pod tym względem przypomina tutejszego Lupina? 

\- Twoje uszy, Lupin - odezwał się Goemon, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę, jaka zapadła po słowach Jigena. - Są czerwone.

Lupin od razu zakrył uszy dłońmi i zrobił krok w tył. 

\- Huh, wygląda na to, że siebie możesz oszukiwać, ale uszu nie oszukasz - zażartował pełen zadowolenia Jigen i wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Goemona. Lupin usiadł na fotelu i podkulił nogi. Nagle wyprostował wszystkie kończyny, a zrobił to tak gwałtownie, że fotel odchylił się nieco do tyłu. 

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - krzyknął przy tym. - Dobra, wygraliście! 

\- Czyli przyznajesz, że zakochałeś się w Inspektorze Zenigacie? - spytał Goemoen. Lupin podniósł stojącą na podłodze butelkę wina i nalał sobie pełen kieliszek.

\- Tak, tak, przyznaję! Ja, najlepszy i najprzystojniejszy złodziej świata, Arsène Lupin Trzeci, zadurzyłem się w ścigającym mnie policjancie. Zadowoleni?

\- Jak najbardziej - odparł Jigen, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Aż mam ochotę wznieść toast, że nasz mały Lupin nareszcie dojrzał i przyznał się do swoich uczuć, co wy na to?

Lupin był zbyt zajęty swoim winem, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Dla mnie piwo - powiedział Goemon. - Asahi, proszę. 

\- Jasne - Jigen ucałował samuraja w policzek. - Ja wolę coś mocniejszego, a dla ciebie? - zwrócił się do Zenigaty. 

\- Um, mocniejsze, tak - potwierdził nie do końca przytomnie Moneta. - Poczekaj, ja przyniosę - powiedział, gdy Jigen podniósł się z miejsca. Rewolwerowiec wzruszył ramionami, zadowolony, że jednak nie musi się ruszać z wygodnego miejsca obok Goemona.

\- Szklanki do whisky są w-

\- Tak, wiem - przerwał Moneta Jigenowi. Pospiesznie przeszedł do kuchni i dopiero gdy wyciągał szkło z szafki zdał sobie -sprawę, że drżą mu ręce. Oparł się o blat i odetchnął głęboko parę razy.

Lupin to nie Lenormand, Lupin to nie Lenormand, Lupin to nie Lenormand.

Ale co jeśli… Lenormand to Lupin?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mi to zajęło, prawda? Wybaczcie, ja umiem tylko wolmo pisać.

Zenigata poluzował nieco krawat. W budynku nie było przecież aż tak gorąco, więc czemu czuł, jakby palił się od środka? 

Może dlatego, że właśnie skradasz się po siedzibie Interpolu, co?, odpowiedział sam sobie. 

I rzeczywiście, nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć. Chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien się zachowywać się w żadnym stopniu podejrzanie, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Co prawda miał na sobie swoje ciuchy (z tą okropną plamą na płaszczu), ale Lenormand zdołał zorganizować mu perukę oraz za pomocą makijażu nieco zmienić jego wygląd. Nie był to poziom masek Lupina, ale wciąż lepsze to niż nic. Przynajmniej była szansa, że jeśli spotka kogoś znajomego, ten ktoś nie od razu rozpozna w nim uznanego za zmarłego inspektora Zenigatę.

Zenigata włożył rękę do kieszeni. Krótkofalówka wciąż bezpiecznie spoczywała na jej dnie, wciąż milcząca. Powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć - wszystko szło według planu i nikt nie potrzebował pomocy. A mimo to cały czas czuł niepokój. Nie tylko dlatego, że czuł się jak złodziej w tak dobrze znanym mu miejscu, ale też przez obecność osoby, która wprowadzała zbyt wiele niepewności do każdego planu Lupina (czy w tym przypadku Leonarda).

*** 

\- Andre~!

\- Fujiko-chan~!

Mine Fujiko uwiesiła się na Lenormandzie i nawet obdarzyła mężczyznę całusem w policzek. To oczywiście jedynie zachęciło go, by sięgnął ręką tam, gdzie nie powinien, za co dostał po łapach. Kobieta odsunęła się od niego, by posłać czarujące uśmiechy reszcie zebranego przed domem towarzystwa. 

\- Ta suka!? Sprowadziłeś ją tutaj!? - krzyknął Jigen, z jedną dłonią gotową w każdej chwili sięgnąć po rewolwer, a drugą wycelowaną w Fujiko. Również Goemon wyglądał jakby jedynie czekał na pretekst by wydobyć swój miecz. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak odsunął się od Jigena a na jego twarzy pojawił się ledwie widoczny rumieniec.

Fujiko zaśmiała się.

\- Mi również miło was znowu widzieć, chłopcy - powiedziała, puszczając do nich oko. Zaraz jednak przeniosła swój wzrok na Zenigatę. Jej uśmiech z nieco pogardliwego, skierowanego ku Jigenowi, zmienił się na bardziej słodki. - Ah, Moneta~! 

Zostawiła Lenomarda, z gardła którego wydobył się jęk zawodu i podeszła do Zenigaty. Chociaż miała na sobie buty na obcasie wciąż była o ponad pół głowy niższa. Przylgnęła do niego, a on mógł nie tylko bardzo wyraźnie poczuć jej perfumy, ale także dowiedzieć się, jak trudno jest się powstrzymać od zerkania co chwila w dół na jej biust, wyeksponowany przez rozpięte górne guziki w koszuli.

\- Ja nie… - wychrypiał cicho, tak że ciężko było go zrozumieć. Odchrząknął więc i delikatnie odsunął kobietę od siebie. - Nie jestem Moneta. 

\- Zabawne - powiedziała, ponownie zmniejszając między nimi dystans. - mogłabym przysiąc, że tak mi się ostatnio przedstawiłeś.

\- Właśnie tego - Lenormand pojawił się obok nie wiadomo kiedy i przyciągnął kobietę do siebie. Otoczył ją ramieniem - nie chciałem ci wyjaśniać przez telefon. 

\- Oh? - jej pięknie podkreślone czerwoną szminką usta ułożyły się w okrągłe “o”. Zmierzyła Zenigatę wzrokiem od stóp do głów. 

\- Widzisz, kochanie - jedna z rąk Lenormanda niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do biustu Fujiko, ale praktycznie od razu została stamtąd przepędzona. Zenigata odwrócił wzrok z zażenowania. Najwidoczniej Jigen podzielał jego odczucia, bo jęknął i naciągnął kapelusz na twarz. 

Zenigata przecież doskonale wiedział jak zachowuje się Lupin, gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiała się Fujiko, więc zachowanie Lenormanda nie powinno go szokować, a jednak… To jak przystawiał się do niej, próbując ją dotknąć lub pocałować… Robił z tego całe przedstawienie. Co niby chciał tym osiągnąć? Jeśli oberwanie w policzek to udało mu się to idealnie. 

\- Fujiko-chan… - powiedział z wyrzutem odsuwając się od niej i przykładając dłoń do czerwonego policzka. 

\- Proszę cię, Andre, sam jesteś sobie winny.

Odrzuciła włosy i jeszcze raz spojrzała na Zenigatę. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się chwilę na zdobiącej jego płaszcz plamie, a potem powędrował w górę. Patrząc prosto w jego oczy uśmiechnęła się słodko.

\- Z jakiego świata do nas przybyłeś, Zenigata-san? 

\- Z jakiego…? - powtórzył bezmyślnie Zenigata, jednak zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć usłyszał za sobą ciche kliknięcie odbezpieczonego rewolweru.

\- Skąd znasz tożsamość Monety? - spytał Jigen lodowatym tonem.

Fujiko uśmiechnęła się i oparła dłoń na biodrze.

\- Litości, nie trudno się było domyśleć, że przypisany do waszej sprawy policjant pod przykrywką stał się nagle waszym wspólnikiem.

\- Nie mówiłaś ostatnio, że znasz przeszłość Monety.

\- Kobieta musi mieć swoje tajemnice.

\- Mhm. A najlepiej dochowa je w grobie, prawda?

\- Nie, nie wcale nie! - wtrącił się nagle Lenormand, stając między Fujiko a Jigenem.

\- Odsuń się, panie Inspektorze.

Groźba w słowach Jigena była niemal fizycznie namacalna. Palec spokojnie spoczywał na spuście i jedynie czekał na kolejne niewłaściwe słowa Fujiko. Jeśli pocisk po drodze do jej głowy będzie musiał przejść przez Lenormanda - trudno. Byłaby to dość mała strata dla świata.

\- Nie. Opuść tą swoją zabawkę - na słowo “zabawka” ręka Jigena niebezpiecznie drgnęła. Twarz Lenormanda pozostawała jednak cały czas spokojna. Nie wyglądał jakby w najmniejszym stopniu przejmował się wycelowanym przecież teraz w niego rewolwerem. - A ty, Fujiko... - odwrócił się do kobiety, całkowicie ignorując niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Oi! - krzyknął Jigen. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zachowywał się tak bezczelnie, będąc na jego celowniku. Miał ochotę strzelić chociaż by i w powietrze, cokolwiek, byleby Lenormand przestał go ignorować.

\- Jigen - powiedział cicho Zenigata. - Odłóż broń. 

W pierwszym odruchu dłoń Jigena lekko drgnęła. Jego wściekłe spojrzenie, sprawiło, że Zenigacie przeszedł po plecach dreszcz. 

“Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać.”, mówiły oczy rewolwerowca.

Oczywiście, że nie miał. Nie był jego szefem, nie był również jego długoletnim przyjacielem. Mimo że w ciągu tych krótkich dni, które razem spędzili, zaczęła między nimi powstawać jakaś więź, wszystko to było oparte jedynie na fakcie, że Zenigata wyglądał jak Moneta. Dla Jigena był jedynie podróbką, substytutem, gdy brakowało oryginału. 

Strzelec najwidoczniej myślał o tym samym, bo nie opuścił broni. Dopiero gdy Goemon delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia jakby ocknął się ze snu. Przeklął i schował rewolwer. Zenigata z ulgą wypuścił powietrze. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w tym świecie Jigen aż tak nienawidzi Fujiko. Nie chciał jednak o to pytać, przynajmniej nie teraz, by jeszcze bardziej nie zaognić konfliktu.

W tym czasie Lenormand kontynuował rozmowę z Fujiko.

\- ...jak mogłaś mi nie powiedzieć, że znasz nazwisko Monety!? 

\- Nie chciałam odbierać ci zabawy w detektywa, panie Inspektorze.

\- Ale Fujiko…! 

\- Już, już - poklepała go delikatnie po policzku. - Przecież sam już do tego doszedłeś, prawda?

Lenormand wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany pomruk i założył ręce na piersi. 

\- Tak, ale nie o to chodzi - powiedział głosem obrażonego dziecka. Najwidoczniej w tym świecie nie doświadczył jeszcze tylu zdrad ze strony Fujiko, by przestać się temu dziwić. Ciekawe zatem, jak długo się znali? W jego świecie byli parą chyba jeszcze zanim Zenigata poznał Lupina. Być może tutaj również ta relacja uległa zmianie. 

\- A więc, Zenigata-san - uwaga Fujiko na powrót skupiła się na Zenigacie. Jej intensywne spojrzenie sprawiło, że nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Niemal jakby został wezwany na dywanik przez szefa i musiał po raz kolejny tłumaczyć się z rozbitych radiowozów i rannych funkcjonariuszy. - Skoro twierdzisz, że nie jesteś Monetą, moim ulubionym złodziejem, - tutaj Lenormand głośno i ostentacyjnie prychnął. - to kim w takim razie jesteś w swoim świecie?

_ W swoim świecie? _ Ah. Więc Fujiko wiedziała również o tym. Zgadywała czy może jakoś przez cały czas ich podsłuchiwała? A może po prostu też wiedziała o ostatnim napadzie gangu oraz czym zajmował się Zeitman i połączyła fakty szybciej niż inni. 

\- Inspektorem - odpowiedział w końcu, gdy pierwszy szok minął. - a Lenormand jest złodziejem - dopowiedział, bo bez wspomnienia o Lupinie to wyjaśnienie w jego uszach zabrzmiało niepełnie. Nie był przecież pierwszym lepszym policyjnym detektywem, był przydzielony do sprawy Lupina. 

\- Fujiko! Nie możesz mi też odebrać wyjaśnienia tego! - wyjęczał Lenormand. Fujiko wystawiła mu język, a Jigen cicho prychnął, jednak starał się zamaskować to kaszlnięciem. - Poza tym nie dziwi cię coś takiego jak podróż między wymiarami!?

\- Jeżeli to miało coś wspólnego z tobą? Kompletnie nie - pstryknęła Lenormanda w nos i zaśmiała się cicho. Inspektor westchnął ciężko, ale też się uśmiechnął. Wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia, jakby tylko oni znali jakąś wielką tajemnicą świata. Przez krótką chwilę wyglądali jak znający się od wieków przyjaciele, nie potrzebujący słów, by ze sobą rozmawiać.

\- Wybaczcie, że przerwę wam ten romantyczny moment - odezwał się Jigen, ale jego ton oczywiście nie wskazywał na to, by w jakimkolwiek stopniu czuł się winny. - Ale skoro już wiemy, że jesteś wszystkowiedzącą zdradliwą suką możemy przejść do konkretów? Po co Lenormand cię tu sprowadził? 

\- Bo słyszałam, że brakuje wam transportu - odpowiedziała z przesadzoną słodyczą, wskazując jednocześnie na srebrnego jeepa, którym przyjechała. - A poza tym przywiozłam parę rzeczy, o które prosił Andre.

Twarz Lenormanda rozjaśniła się, jakby zapomniał o wcześniejszych kłótniach. 

\- Masz wszystko? - zapytał podekscytowany i nie czekając na odpowiedź podszedł do auta. Otworzył bagażnik i z zachwytem spojrzał na kilka znajdujących się tam pudeł. 

\- Wszystko. Nie wiem czemu trzymasz w mieszkaniu tyle rur od odkurzaczy, ale wzięłam dwie najdłuższe. 

\- Jesteś cudowna, Fujicakes! - wykrzyknął i zabrał się do wypakowywania. Zenigata od razu podszedł, by pomóc. Mimo że wciąż był obolały i tak zdołał podnieść dwa pudła na raz i wedle instrukcji zanieść je do salonu. Stawiając je na ławie zauważył, jak z jednego z nich wystaje kawałek blond peruki.

***

Zenigata podszedł do windy i nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk, opuszczając podziemia. Tak jak podejrzewał już wcześniej ani fiolka, ani bomba nie znajdowały się w wyznaczonym miejscu w magazynie. Pracujący tam policjant wydawał się tak samo zdziwiony brakami, zarzekając się, że przecież sam je przyjmował kilka dni temu. Wyglądał na lekko spanikowano, a Zenigata postanowił ulotnić się stamtąd jak najszybciej, zanim zostanie zasypany niewygodnymi pytaniami i ktoś może bliżej przyjrzeć się jego odznace. 

Nie mieli czasu ani sprzętu by wykonać odpowiedni falsyfikat, więc stara odznaka Monety z doklejonym zdjęciem Zenigaty w przebraniu musiała wystarczyć. Na szczęście nikt się jej szczególnie nie przyglądał i wejście do budynku nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Później na korytarzach zaczął się chaos, gdy do Interpolu dotarła nareszcie zamknięta w ozdobnej kopercie karta podpisana przez “Monetę”. 

“Szanowny Panie Mehler!”, zaczynała się wiadomość, napisana na maszynie do pisania. Nad jej treścią pracowali wszyscy razem, chociaż sugestie Jigena (zbyt wulgarne) oraz Goemona (zbyt uprzejme i formalne) zostały szybko odrzucone. “Zapewne wie Pan, czym jest budynek który tak dobrze widać z okna Pańskiego gabinetu, ale zastanawia mnie czy wie Pan, że akurat dzisiaj obchodzi on swoje stulecie istnienia. Z tej okazji zamierzam zjawić się tam razem z przyjaciółmi dokładnie o trzynastej. Mam nadzieję, że zastanę tam również Pana. ~Moneta, Złodziej Dżentelmen.”

Nie trudno było się domyślić, co się stało, gdy wiadomość dotarła do adresata. Mehler postawił na nogi cały komisariat. Oznajmił, że sam będzie dowodził akcją, a schwytany złodziej ma być natychmiast dostarczony do niego. Zapewne jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona a wykrzykując rozkazy opluł nie tylko siebie, ale i stojącego najbliżej niego sekretarza. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie, czy przed opuszczeniem budynku zabrał ze sobą te nieszczęsne dowody rzeczowe, czy jednak pozostawił je bezpieczne ukryte w gabinecie lub podłożył je Lenormandowi. 

Zenigata rozumiał, dlaczego Mehlerowi w tym świecie tak bardzo zależało na pozbyciu się Monety. Nie wiedział jednak, czym zasłużył sobie na jego nienawiść w swoim wymiarze. Nie przepadali za sobą jakoś szczególnie, ale zaczynali karierę w tym samym czasie, a od lat Zenigata podlegał pod niego bezpośrednio. Wiązało się to oczywiście z braniem odpowiedzialności za wszystkie szkody i porażki związane ze sprawą Lupina, jednak czy coś takiego mogło być wystarczającym motywem, by podłożyć bomby narażając nie tylko główny cel ataku, ale też niewinnych postronnych? Zenigata będzie musiał dowiedzieć się tego osobiście, gdy już uda mu się powrócić do swojej rzeczywistości.

Piętro, na którym znajdował się gabinet Mehlera, chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tak puste. Wszyscy, którzy tam pracowali tego dnia, z racji znajdowania się w bezpośrednim zasięgu głosu szefa, dostali przydział obstawiania banku. Dzięki temu Zenigata mógł się poruszać w miarę swobodnie, nie martwiąc się, że mógłby kogoś spotkać.

Drzwi do gabinetu szefa ozdobione były wygrawerowaną metalową tabliczką. Żadne inne wzdłuż długiego korytarzu nie posiadały takiego ozdobnika. Te oczywiście prowadziły zaledwie do przedsionka, w którym stało biurko sekretarza. Dopiero kolejne, z jeszcze bardziej złotą tabliczką, broniły dostępu do właściwego gabinetu. I broniły go bardzo skutecznie. Niestety dla nich, nieważne jak wiele zabezpieczeń by posiadały, czy jak bardzo błyszcząca byłaby zdobiąca je tabliczka, zostały bardzo łatwo pokonane przez Zenigatę, uzbrojonego w klucz. 

Lupin, tym razem pod postacią Lenormanda, po raz kolejny udowodnił, że nie ma dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych i podrobił w teorii niepodrabialny klucz. Przyznał, że zarówno to, jak i złamanie kodu do sejfu szefa, zrobił na samym początku swojej kariery policjanta, by, jak to ujął, trochę się rozerwać.

Gabinet Mehlera wyglądał identycznie jak ten w świecie Zenigaty. Niepotrzebnie duży, z dziesiątkami książek, które zapewne nigdy nie zostały nawet otwarte, trofeami za niewiadomo jakie zasługi i ogromnym logo Interpolu za biurkiem. Zgadzał się dosłownie każdy centymetr kwadratowy przestrzeni, a Zenigata jeszcze dotkliwej zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien tam być. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. Nieważne jak bardzo niekomfortowo się czuł myszkując po gabinecie szefa, musiał to zrobić, jeśli chciał wrócić do swojej rzeczywistości. 

Założył rękawiczki i ostrożnie odchylił logo Interpolu, odkrywając sporych rozmiarów sejf. Kombinacji do niego nauczył się na pamięć od Lenormanda, wstukał więc sześciocyfrowy kod na panelu. Rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i drzwiczki odskoczyły z zaskakującą łatwością jak na tak masywny obiekt. Chociaż wnętrze definitywnie mogłoby skusić niejednego złodzieja zarówno kosztownościami (dlaczego w ogóle Mehler trzymał swoje prywatne rzeczy w firmowym sejfie?) jak i dokumentami, Zenigata przeglądał to wszystko z rozczarowaniem. Ani śladu fiolki i bomby. Mimo to zawahał się przed zamknięciem sejfu. Może zgromadzone w nim papiery mogłyby w jakimś stopniu pomóc mu zrozumieć, dlaczego Mahler pałał do niego aż taką nienawiścią, że posunął się do próby morderstwa. I chociaż pokusa była ogromna, zatrzasnął ciężkie drzwi i poprawił logo Interpolu. To nie był czas i miejsce na jego prywatne śledztwo, miał teraz ważniejszą misję do spełnienia. 

Po drodze do pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez Lonormanda natrafił jedynie na jedną pracującą w administracji panią. Wystarczył jednak uśmiech i skinięcie głową, nie musiał się nawet odzywać. Całe szczęście, bo był pewien, że jego drżący głos mógłby go zdradzić. Tak samo jak zaciśnięte w pięści i schowane w kieszeniach ręce, które od kiedy tylko odłożył ostatnią rzecz do sejfu nie chciały się uspokoić. 

Właśnie stał przed drzwiami ostatniej szansy, że ten cały cyrk mógł zakończyć się chociaż trochę szybciej. Drzwiami, które doskonale znał ze swojego świata, różniącymi się jedynie przypisanym do nich nazwiskiem oraz brakiem dziurki na klucz. Wyciągnął przekazaną mu przez Lenormanda kartę magnetyczną i przeciągnął ją po panelu. Całe szczęście, że to nie był zwykły klucz, bo zapewne miałby kłopot z trafieniem do dziurki. 

Odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Nie wierzył, że było to możliwe, a jednak był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż przez włamaniem (bo inaczej tego przecież nazwać nie można) do gabinetu "swojego" szefa. W końcu pociągnął za klamkę i wszedł do środka.

Spodziewał się zastać to co zawsze w porzuconych kryjówkach Lupina - chaos, puste butelki po alkoholu i jeszcze więcej chaosu. Rzeczywistość była jednak rozczarowująca. Pomieszczenie było niemal puste. Gdyby nie to, że karta magnetyczna zadziałała, pewnie zwątpił by, czy na pewno trafił do odpowiedniego pokoju. Dla spokoju ducha upewnił się jeszcze raz, robiąc krok w tył. Zgadzał się zarówno numer jak i umieszczone obok nazwisko, nie mógł się więc mylić. Poza tym sam zajmował ten gabinet w swoim świecie.

Był rozczarowany. Oprócz zawieszonej na ścianie mapy z zaznaczonymi kolorowymi pinezkami miejscami, gdzie Moneta oraz jego wspólnicy dokonali napadów, nie było ani jednej rzeczy świadczącej o tym, kto jest właścicielem tego pomieszczenia. Już nawet jego gabinet, w którym przecież bywał tak rzadko, sprawiał wrażenie częściej używanego, nawet jeśli jedynym tego świadectwem były puste kubki po zupkach instant. 

To miejsce nie miało duszy. Było zbyt czyste i schludne, zupełnie nie-lupinowe. Zenigata nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Lenormanda spędzającego godziny w tej pustej przestrzeni, planując kolejne próby schwytania Monety lub zajmując się papierkową robotą. 

Momentalnie uszedł z niego cały stres. Zawiedziony podszedł do biurka, jedynie zerkając na leżące na wierzchu teczki. Nie było potrzeby włączania komputera, więc od razu zabrał się do otwierania szuflad i szafek na dokumenty. Nie znalazł kompletnie nic, oprócz dość chaotycznie poukładanych akt, artykułów biurowych i schowanych w szufladzie biurka pralinek oraz paru paczek papierosów. Poczęstował się i tym i tym, zdziwiony swoją śmiałością i spokojem. Usiadł na krześle i zapalił, zaciągając się głęboko.

Nie wiedział już czy był rozczarowany, że nie znalazł tu fiolki i bomby, czy może dlatego, że to miejsce było całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, czego się spodziewał. Widział wiele opuszczonych przez Lupina miejsc. Niekiedy były to tanie i małe mieszkanka, z których złodziej uciekał w pośpiechu, a innym razem obszerniejsze apartamenty czy domy, z których z pewnością często korzystał. Wszystkie te miejsca miały specyficzną aurę, niemal fizycznie wyczuwalną przez Zenigatę, będącą świadectwem obecności Lupina. A tutaj? Tutaj nie czuł nic, z całą mocą odczuwając różnicę między jego złodziejem, a tutejszym inspektorem.

Przypominał sobie słowa wypowiedziane parę godzin temu przez Lenormanda. 

\- Tylko nie oceniają policjanta po jego gabinecie - powiedział żartobliwym tonem, przekazując kartę magnetyczną. Mrugnąwszy pozostawił skonfudowanego Zenigatę i poszedł zająć się "z pewnością samotną i znudzoną" Fujiko.

Zenigata wyciągnął z kieszeni krótkofalówkę. Skoro jego misja się nie powiodła, powinien jak najszybciej powiadomić o tym pozostałych i udać się na miejsce zbiórki. Fujiko w swoim jeepie czekała przecznicę dalej, gotowa by w każdej chwili ruszyć, gdy tylko Jigen i Goemon skończą swoją część planu.

\- Pusto. Odbiór - powiedział cicho do urządzenia.

\- Przyjęłam - odezwał się lekko zniekształcony kobiecy głos. - Czekam. Bez odbioru.

Pora ruszać. Schował urządzenie i zgasił niedopalonego papierosa w stojącej na biurku popielniczce. Jego spojrzenie ponownie powędrowało ku leżących obok teczek. Zawahał się jedynie sekundę i, argumentując sobie, że już i tak przekroczył pewną granicę częstując się papierosem i pralinką, sięgnął po jedną z nich. 

Pierwsza luźno włożona kartka była dokładnie wykonanym szkicem ludzkiej twarzy. Twarzy Zenigaty.

Rysunek był pogięty, jakby ktoś wyrzucił go do kosza, ale ostatecznie pożałował tej decyzji. Widać było staranność, z jaką autor starał się oddać rysowaną postać. To nie był szkic, nad którym spędzasz pięć minut, a taki który może zająć godziny, próbując uchwycić każdy cień i każdy błysk światła.

Zenigata nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Jasne, wiedział, że Lupin potrafi rysować i malować, ale prócz podrobionych obrazów czy bazgrołów nigdy nie widział… czegoś takiego. W dodatku, o ile się nie mylił, Lenormandowi udało się jedynie przez chwilę zobaczyć twarz Monety, a mimo to narysował ją tak jakby wzorował się na zdjęciu.

W lewym dolnym rogu znajdował się podpis. Mała fasolkowata twarz uśmiechała się szeroko obok starannie wykaligrafowanego “L”. Zenigata uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nareszcie znalazł coś znajomego. 

Odłożył rysunek na miejsce i sięgnął po resztę zawartości teczki. Znalazł tam dokładnie to czego się spodziewał. Zebrane zeznania i raport z jednego z poprzednich napadów Monety. Jednakże wśród tych nudnych papierów znalazły się także plany jakiegoś budynku wraz z oznaczeniami i zapisanymi po bokach po japoński uwagami. Zenigata przyjrzał się im dokładniej, starając się rozszyfrować bazgroły. Najwidoczniej były to szczegóły dotyczące ochrony sklepu jubilerskiego. A przecież na pierwszej stronie raportu wyraźnie było napisane, że ofiarą Monety został jeden z prawicowych polityków.

W następnej teczce pierwsza strona również nie odpowiadała zawartości. Tak samo było we wszystkich pozostałym, a odkładawszy ostatnią z nich na miejsce Zenigata wykorzystał wszystkie swoje zasoby samokontroli, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zasłonił sobie usta i zgiął się w pół, czując już jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. 

Ten idiota, ten małpiszon i imbecyl pod pozorem przykładnego policjanta szykował swoje napady w gabinecie, a nikt tego nawet nie zauważył! Wystarczyłoby, żeby ktoś poświęcił minutę na przeczytanie dokumentów a Lenormand byłby skończony, Mehler nie musiałby się bawić w żadne podrzucanie fiolek czy podkładanie bomb! 

Zenigata nie wiedział już z czego śmieje się bardziej - bezczelności Lenormanda czy głupoty Mehlera i wszystkich jego przydupasów. Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach, więc szybko wytarł je rękawem i z wciąż szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wstał, by jeszcze raz omieść wzrokiem cały gabinet. Nijaki i pusty, należący do młodego policjanta zajmującego się z góry skazaną na przegraną sprawą. Kto mógłby podejrzewać, że kryje w sobie prawdziwą naturę jego właściciela? 

“Nie oceniaj policjanta po jego gabinecie”, znów usłyszał w głowie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 


	12. Chapter 12

Gdy Zenigata dotarł na miejsce, Fujiko stała oparta o Jeepa i paliła papierosa. Przebrana w blond perukę i ubranie robocze wyglądała jak niezwykle atrakcyjna pracownica fizyczna rozkoszująca się chwilą przerwy. 

Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Ludzie, tłumnie zgromadzeni zaledwie przecznicę dalej, napierali do przodu, powstrzymywani jedynie przez taśmę policyjną. Każdy z gapiów miał nadzieję ujrzeć chociaż skrawek płaszcza słynnego złodzieja. Wychylali się więc, próbowali ominąć ochronę lub przeciskali się na sam przód, tworząc tym samym idealne zajęcie dla policjantów.

Zenigata stanął obok niej i spojrzał w górę, na przelatujący właśnie policyjny helikopter. Wyglądało na to, że jedynie kwestią czasu było, kiedy na miejsce dotrze reszta ciężkiego sprzętu. Gdy wytworzony przez maszynę hałas nieco ucichł, powiedział:

\- Nic nie znalazłem. Masz jakieś wieści od reszty?

\- Andre jedynie dał znać, że żyje. A chłopaki powinni niedługo skończyć swoje przedstawienie. 

\- Czyli czekamy.

Fujiko uśmiechnęła się zbyt słodko.

\- Czyli czekamy - powtórzyła.

Zenigata skinął głową i nagle zapragnął uciec od skupionych na nim brązowych oczu kobiety. Wymamrotał jakieś ciche “Przepraszam” i obszedł auto, by usiąść z przodu na siedzeniu pasażera. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął i mógł na chwilę odpocząć.

Pobyt w gabinecie Lenormanda oczyścił jego umysł i pozwolił pozbyć się stresu, więc drogę do auta przebył nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Dopiero gdy zobaczył Fujiko powrócił do niego niepokój. Jednak to nic dziwnego, że ta kobieta tak na niego działała. Zawsze czuł się przy niej niekomfortowo, a ta jej wersja wydawała mu się jeszcze bardziej przerażająca. Nie był pewien, czy to jedynie złe przeczucie, czy faktycznie jakieś ukryte okrucieństwo odróżniało tą Fujiko od tej z jego świata. Na pozór zachowywała się dokładnie tak, jak mógłby się spodziewać. Obrażała się z Jigenem, testowała swoje wdzięki na Goemonie i jednocześnie odtrącała zaloty Lenormanda, jak i go do nich zachęcała. Nic niezwykłego. A jednak…

Zenigata ze swojego miejsca widział jedynie jej oparte o auto plecy. Mimo tego i tak gdy zamknął oczy mógł dokładnie przywołać w pamięci jej twarz. Nigdy nie znał i prawdopodobnie nie pozna piękniejszej kobiety. I chociaż była identyczna jak jej odpowiedniczka w jego świecie, nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że się od siebie różnią. 

Ale czy nie jest tak z nimi wszystkimi?

Znalezione w sejfie Monety teczki Jigena i Goemona jasno pokazały, jak bardzo ich historia różniła się od tej w rzeczywistości Zenigaty. Tam już od dawna pracowali razem z Lupinem, będąc złodziejami a zabójstwa ograniczając jedynie do tych w obronie własnej. Tutaj natomiast przelali o wiele więcej krwi. 

Lenormand, przecież mimo bycia Lupinem był również policjantem. Nieustannie musiał udawać kogoś kim nie jest, a przynajmniej kogoś, kim nigdy nie zamierzał być. W jego świecie był wolny, a tutaj został ograniczony podwójnym życiem i obowiązkami.

A Moneta? Zenigata wciąż się zastanawiał, kim tak naprawdę był ten człowiek. Porzucił wszystkie swoje wartości oraz swoje dziedzictwo, ale zamiast tego pozbył się samotności. Miał przy boku oddanych przyjaciół i w pewien sposób wciąż służył prawu. Co jednak myślał, patrząc w lustro? Czy czasem żałował podjętych wyborów, czy nie myślał, że lepiej mu było umrzeć w tamtych płomieniach niż wieść życie tak odmienne od wyznaczonej przez przodków ścieżki?

Zenigata spojrzał w przednie lusterko i zobaczył twarz stworzoną na potrzeby dzisiejszej akcji. Nagle poczuł niewyobrażalne obrzydzenie do swojego odbicia. Poczuł, że oszaleje, jeśli nie wróci w tej chwili do swojej postaci. Zerwał więc z głowy perukę i położył ją na kolanach. Przejechał dłonią po swoich włosach. Był pewien, że cała ta przygoda z przeniesieniem do innego świata przysporzyła mu wielu nowych siwych włosów. Przetarł twarz rękawem, starając się pozbyć charakteryzacji, jednak nie za wiele to pomogło. Odkleił więc te kilka kawałków silikonu, które sprawiały, że nie wyglądał na azjatę i nadawały mu bardziej europejski wygląd. 

Z lustra spoglądał teraz na niego twarz Zenigaty Koichiego, czerwona od pozbywania się makijażu i zmęczona po wszystkich dzisiejszych emocjach. Twarz, której często miał dość, o którą nie dbał i która często przypominała mu o tym, jakie żałosne życie wiedzie. A mimo to nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie nieszczęśliwie. Jasne, bycie kimś, z kogo kpi cały Interpol nie było miłe, tak samo jak spanie w tanich hotelach, życie z minimalnej pensji i żywienie się jedynie zupkami instant i fast foodami. Mimo tego robił to co kochał, ścigając po całym świecie osobę, na której najbardziej mu zależało. I do której, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, wróci już niedługo.

I co zrobi wtedy? Nie był pewien, jak powinien się zachować teraz, gdy zdał już sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. Być może najlepszym wyjściem byłoby zakopać to głęboko w sobie i kontynuować niekończący się pościg. W ten sposób przynajmniej zapewni sobie stały kontakt z Lupinem, nawet jeśli miałyby to być jedynie te krótkie chwile podczas pogoni. Tylko że w ten sposób nigdy nic się nie zmieni. Już zawsze będzie tym samym Inspektorem, pogardzanym przez współpracowników i nie mającym swojego miejsca na ziemi. A ten świat pokazał mu przecież alternatywę. Mógłby stać się Monetą.

Od myśli oderwała go Fujiko, która otworzyła drzwi i usiadła na miejscu kierowcy. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Teraz wyglądasz o wiele lepiej.

\- Ah. Hm. Dziękuję - odpowiedział Zenigata, chociaż wcale tak nie uważał. Nie sądził, by jego twarz wypadała lepiej w porównaniu z jakąkolwiek inną, jednak przyjął komplement.

Fujiko skinęła głową zadowolona. Przekręciła klucz w stacyjce i poprawiła przednie lusterko.

\- Goemon i Jigen zaraz się pojawią. Gotowy na kolejny etap planu?

\- Oczywiście. 

\- W takim razie zapnij pasy - powiedziała i idealnie w tej chwili otworzyły się tylne drzwi auta, przez które wrzucone zostały dwa worki wypełnione pieniędzmi. Nim Jigen zdążył zająć miejsce tuż obok nich, jeep już ruszył. Rewolwerowiec zdjął kominiarkę i natychmiast założył swój kapelusz. Ściągnął również płaszcz, mający imitować ten Monety i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Zenigata, a Jigen uniósł kciuk w górę. Uśmiechał się szeroko i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Idealnie. Tak jak Lenormand przewidział, wszystkie te jego idiotyczne sztuczki zadziałały. Nawet to durne konfetti…

***

\- Nie. Ten idiota zabije nas wszystkich!

Wywołany idiota jedynie prychnął, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Jigena.

\- Ten pomysł brzmi jak średniej jakości reality show, a nie plan napadu na bank! Czemu niby ja i Goemon mamy robić z siebie klaunów, po chuj nam bomba z konfetti i - podniósł leżące na stole pudełko i przeczytał znajdującą się na nim etykietę: - różowy dym o zapachu malinowym!?

\- Bo musicie robić za dywersję! Odciągnąć Mehlera i jego ludzi na jak najdłużej, by Zenigata mógł w spokoju wykonać swoją część!

\- Ale czemu musimy to robić… tak!?

\- Bo tak jest zabawniej! 

Lenormand rozłożył szeroko ręce, a jego oczy zalśniły. Zenigata poczuł jak po jego ciele rozlewa się ciepło. To właśnie do tego błysku w oczach, do tego szerokiego uśmiechu chciał jak najszybciej wrócić.

\- Zabawniej? Jesteśmy przestępcami a nie bandą dzieciaków, która chce się bawić! 

Jigen brzmiał, jakby uważał się za jedyną trzeźwo myślącą osobę w pomieszczeniu. W pewnym sensie miał rację. Moneta planował swoje napady w oparciu o wcześniejsze doświadczenie policjanta, starał się zrobić wszystko po cichu, bez świadków i zbędnego ryzyka. A ryzyko było tym, co Lupin kochał.

\-  Jigen - wtrącił się Zenigata. - Uwierz mi, znam Lupina. W końcu prowadzę jego sprawę od prawie dekady. I tak właśnie wygląda większość jego pomysłów. Są szalone, często głupie i praktycznie zawsze na pokaz. Nawet nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, ile razy zastanawiałem się czy jest geniuszem, czy zdolnym idiotą.

\- Hej! - odezwał się Lenormand, ale został zignorowany.

\- Ale to zawsze działa. Często nawet im dziwniej coś brzmi, tym lepszy okazuje się efekt końcowy.

Jigen odwrócił się do Goemona, który do tej pory siedział cicho, nie uczestnicząc w dyskusji.

\- Godzisz się na to? 

Samuraj przymknął powieki i zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Uważam, że stosowane przez Lenormanda metody są idiotyczne. 

\- No właśnie!

\- Jednakże naszym celem jest wprowadzić jak największy chaos, a to z pewnością uda się osiągnąć.

\- Widać zostałeś przegłosowany - powiedziała Fujiko. Jigen obrzucił ją jedynie nienawistnym spojrzeniem i już więcej się nie odezwał. Zapalił wyciągniętego z kieszeni pogniecionego papierosa i milczał wyjątkowo gniewnie.

\- Wiem, że nie ufasz Lenormandowi - zaczął Zenigata. Każdym atomem swojego ciała czuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie rewolwerowca, każące mu się zamknąć. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. - Nie masz przecież do tego żadnego powodu. Jednak ja znam Lupina. I wiem, że proszę o zbyt wiele, w końcu nie jestem Monetą, ale zaufaj mi i zgódź się na ten plan. Bez ciebie nie damy rady sprowadzić twojego przyjaciela do domu.

Jigen przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił. Aż w końcu odchrząknął i zmienił nieco pozycję, pochylając się bardziej do przodu.

\- Możesz powtórzyć o co chodziło z tym konfetti? - spytał się Lenormanda, a ten z radością zaczął jeszcze raz tłumaczyć ten etap planu. Zenigata odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. 

***

Teraz również Zenigata się uśmiechał, widząc wciąż przepełnionego adrenaliną Jigena. Rewolwerowiec, gdy tylko zauważył, że jest obserwowany schował twarz pod kapeluszem. Nie miał zamiaru przyznać się, jak dobrze się bawił.

\- Goemon powinien już czekać w umówionym miejscu - odezwał się głosem, w którym miało nie być już było żadnej wesołości. Niestety dla niego w tym świecie nigdy nie miał okazji bardziej podszkolić swoich umiejętności aktorskich i mimo udawanego spokoju wciąż widać było, jak bardzo był zadowolony i podekscytowany.

\- W takim razie pora go zgarnąć - powiedziała Fujiko. Skręciła w jedną z węższych uliczek, w której ich sporych rozmiarów auto ledwo się zmieściło i wyjechała na drogę równoległą do tej, przy której stał bank. Tutaj też policja próbowała powstrzymać gapiów i jakoś kierować ruchem ulicznym, jednak nie szło im to najlepiej. 

Gdzieś w tle ciągle słyszeli wycie syren, ale nikt ich nie śledził. Zenigata rozglądał się dookoła nieco paranoicznie, ale ich Jeep nie zwracał większej niż można się było spodziewać uwagi.

Przy umówionym miejscu, to znaczy kamienicy oddalonej od banku na tyle, że samuraj był w stanie do niej dotrzeć przeskakując po dachach, Fujiko zwolniła. Zatrzymanie się nie było konieczne, Goemon sprawnie zeskoczył ze swojej kryjówki na jednym z niższych balkonów i wylądował na samochodzie. Natychmiast wślizgnął się do środka, a ci którzy, go zauważyli zapewne przecierali oczy ze zdumienia i zaczęli wątpić we własną poczytalność.

\- Świetna robota, Goemon - powiedział Jigen, z szerokim uśmiechem. Samuraj usadowił się w wolnej przestrzeni z tyłu i kiwnął głową.

\- Twoja również. A także twoja, Zeni. 

\- Ah… dzięki - odpowiedział Zenigata, czując, że robi mu się ciepło w środku. W pracy rzadko się zdarzało, by usłyszał takie szczere “dobra robota”.

\- A ja? - spytała naburmuszona Fujiko. Goemon zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Dobra robota… w kierowaniu auta - powiedział w końcu. 

\- Hmpf. Może być i to. 

\- Ja ci podziękuję dopiero, gdy wrócimy wszyscy cali do domu - odezwał się Jigen. 

\- Od ciebie akurat niczego nie oczekiwałam.

\- I bardzo słusznie.

Teraz pozostało im już jedynie dojechać do umówionego miejsca, gdzie spotkają się z Lenormandem, a stamtąd pojadą razem do kryjówki. Potem obleją Zenigatę zawartością fiolki i w bezpiecznym miejscu zdetonują ładunek. Będzie mógł wtedy wrócić do domu. Zamieni się ze swoim odpowiednikiem z tego świata, oddając Monetę jego przyjaciołom.

Trochę żałował, że nie będzie miał okazji porozmawiać z drugim sobą. Miał do niego pewnie równie tyle pytań co on do niego. W końcu w gruncie rzeczy byli tą samą osobą, więc nic dziwnego, że oboje chcieli poznać odpowiedź na najważniejsze pytanie:

“Czy jesteś szczęśliwy ze swojego życia?”

Teraz, gdy moment powrotu do macierzystego świata był coraz bliżej, Zenigata znowu zaczął się zastanawiać, co powinien zrobić. Odejść z policji? Zostać? Zmienić pracę? Przyłączyć się do Lupina? Wyznać mu uczucia, czy ukrywać je już zawsze, by nie naruszyć ich relacji?

Nagle Zenigata usłyszał cichy, charakterystyczny dźwięk zwieńczony kliknięciem. Wszystkie drzwi auta zostały zablokowane przez kierowcę.

\- Co do kurwy? - odezwał się Jigen i mimo że auto pędziło coraz bardziej, kilkakrotnie pociągnął za klamkę. 

\- Fujiko...? 

Kobieta zignorowała Zenigatę. Docisnęła mocniej pedał gazu i zacieśniła chwyt na kierownicy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, dziwko!? - krzyknął Jigen.

Goemon poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu, jednak ograniczony workami z pieniędzmi miał zbyt mało miejsca, by wyciągnąć miecz i dosięgnąć do kobiegy. Jigen wyciągnął rewolwer i wymierzył w tył jej głowy. Zenigata natychmiast zaprotestował, jednak jego ostrzeżenia o tym jaki wpływ na ich życia może mieć zabicie kierowcy nie wywarły na rewolwerowcu żadnego wrażenia.

\- Oi, zatrzymaj auto! - zażądał Jigen. Jego oczy, pełne nienawiści sugerowały, że na prawdę byłby gotów poświęcić życie ich wszystkich, byleby pozbyć się Fujiko z tego świata.

\- Wedle życzenia.

Kobieta zahamowała tak gwałtownie, że pas boleśnie wbił Zenigatę w fotel, zapewne pozostawiając po sobie długą smugę na jego ciele. Tymczasem z tyłu zapanował chaos. Jigen został rzucony na siedzenie, kapelusz spadł mu z głowy, bo obydwiema dłońmi chwycił za rewolwer. Goemon uderzył się pochwą miecza i tylko cudem uniknął bolesnego spotkania z szybą, gdy w ostatniej chwili odchylił się w drugą stronę.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmiła spokojnie Fujiko, tak jakby to ostre hamowanie nie miało na nią żadnego wpływu. Jigen i Goemon, oczywiście jak na byłych zabójców, szybko się pozbierali. Zenigata również od razu się otrząsnął, taka sytuacja to dla niego nie pierwszyzna. Nie starczyłoby palców u rąk i nóg wszystkich pasażerów Jeepa, by zliczyć, ile razy przez Lupina był zmuszony wykonywać takie lub znacznie groźniejsze manewry na drodze.

Zenigata wiedział, że teraz już nic nie uchroni Fujiko przed pociskiem z rewolweru, więc natychmiast chciał rozpiąć pas, by móc się obrócić i jakoś załagodzić spór. Jednak nagle usłyszał, jak wszystkie drzwi w aucie są odblokowane i że ktoś szarpie za klamki. Nim zdążył jakoś zareagować, silna dłoń wyrwała go na zewnątrz i rzuciła na ziemię a zaraz potem poczuł czyjś but na swoich plecach. Jigena i Goemona spotkał ten sam los, wyraźnie słyszał przekleństwa rewolwerowca. Ktoś krzyknął, żeby zabrać miecz, a z gardła samuraja wyrwało się ciche “Zantetsuken!”. Zenigata zaczął się wiercić, co jednak poskutkowało jeszcze większym naciskiem, gdy oprawca boleśnie wbił kolano w jego plecy, a głowę docisnął do ziemi. 

To jednak nie wystarczyło. Zenigata i tak zaczął się powoli podnosić, nadludzką siłą próbując uciec. Gdy tylko jednak zdążył unieść głowę nieco nad ziemię, została ona kopnięta, a on sam chyba na chwilę stracił przytomność. Ocknął się po paru sekundach, będąc podnoszonym przez jakiś dwóch mężczyzn. Natychmiast zaczął się wyrywać, ale ci jedynie wzmocnili uścisk.

Wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na to, że gdzie Fujiko jechała i w którym momencie zjechała z wyznaczonej trasy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że zatrzymała się na podwórku otoczonym z każdej strony kamienicami. Nie było tu żadnego placu zabaw ani ogrodu, jedynie smutne wystające z ziemi pojedyncze źdźbła trawy. Oraz Jigen i Goemon, już związani i pilnowani przez ubranych w kominiarki i ciemne ciuchy dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Lenormand! - Zenigata szarpnął się, widząc czerwony płaszcz smętnie wiszący na ledwo stojącym na nogach mężczyźnie. Policjant jedynie uśmiechnął się blado i podniósł związane za nadgarstki ręce. Nie zdążył się jednak odezwać.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę.

Wciąż rozkojarzonemu po uderzeniu umyśle Zenigaty zajęło chwilę zlokalizowanie źródła głosu.

\- Mehler… - wycedził. Jego szef rozciągnął usta w fałszywym uśmiechu.

\- Kto by się spodziewał, że nasz słynny złodziej to nasz nie mniej słynny inspektor. 

Mehler podszedł bliżej, a Zenigata jeszcze raz próbował się wyrwać. Jakże chciałby zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten obrzydliwy uśmiech. To przez niego się tu znalazł. To on próbował zabić jego, Lupina, Jigena i Goemona, a także naraził życia niewinnych funkcjonariuszy. To również on odpowiadał za zmuszenie Zenigaty z tego świata do sfingowania swojej śmierci i tym samym pośrednio za wstąpienie Lupina do policji.

To on niego się wszystko zaczęło i najwidoczniej przez niego nic się nie skończy. A byli już tak blisko! Lenormand zapewniał, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, więc czemu, czemu nagle wszystko poszło źle?

Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna.

Fujiko przeszła przez pole widzenia Zenigaty i stanęła obok Mehlera. Uczepiła się jego ramienia i coś powiedziała mu cicho do ucha, na co uśmiech mężczyzny stał się tak obleśny, że Zenigata aż poczuł przechodzący po całym jego ciele dreszcz.

\- Dziwka! - wrzasnął Jigen. - Pieprzona dziwka! Mówiłem, żeby jej nie ufać!

Fujiko w odpowiedzi posłała mu całusa, a on splunął na ziemię. Zaczął wykrzykiwać kolejne przekleństwa, ale jedno skinienie głowy Mehlera i strażnik trzymający Jigena szarpnął go na ziemię, a inny mężczyzna kopnął go z całej siły. Na ten widok Goemon zaczął się wyrywać, jednak i on został szybko spacyfikowany.

Zenigata rozejrzał się wokół. Wciąż byli przecież w mieście, otoczeni niezliczonymi oknami kamienic. Jak to możliwe, że nikt ich nie słyszał? 

\- Spokojnie, to pustostany gotowe do rozbiórki, nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał - oznajmił Mehler. Razem z uczepioną jego boku Fujiko podszedł bliżej do Zenigaty, cały czas mówiąc. Uwielbiał brzmienie swojego głosu, lubił czuć tą władzę, jaką mają nad kimś jego słowa. A tak było właśnie teraz. Zebrał lojalnych sobie ludzi, a przed nim stał ktoś, kogo myślał, że pozbył się już lata temu i widocznie musi zrobić to ponownie. - Widzę, że nawet nie umiesz porządnie umrzeć, Zenigata. Od samego początku wchodziłeś mi w drogę. Najpierw zgarnąłeś posadę, która znacznie przyspieszyłaby moją karierę, a potem usilnie się jej trzymałeś, robiąc za bohatera. A teraz, gdy nareszcie do czegoś doszedłem, znowu chcesz to zniszczyć.

\- Ze mną możesz zrobić co chcesz - powiedział powoli Zenigata. - Ale ich wypuść - wskazał na Jigena, Goemona i Lenormanda.

\- Nie pierdol! - odezwał się Jigen. - Nie masz prawa…! 

\- Wiem! - odpowiedział natychmiast Zenigata, ucinając dalszą wypowiedź. Przecież wiedział, że nie miał najmniejszego prawa do rządzenia się nie swoim życiem. Jeśli umrze tutaj, Moneta nie będzie mógł się zamienić z nim miejscami. W końcu nie zamienili się jedynie miejscami, a ciałami. Gdy obudził się w tym świecie, miał przecież na sobie nie swoje ciuchy. Na ciele nie znalazł zbyt wiele różnic, by czuć się w nim nieswojo. Nie zgadzały się jedynie niektóre blizny, na które i tak nie zwracał zbyt wielkiej uwagi, mając ich zbyt wiele i zbyt szybko dorabiając się nowych.

Jednak mimo tego wszystkiego, wiedział jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz - Moneta był nim, a on za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłby swoim przyjaciołom umrzeć.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - spytał Mehler, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. W prawej ręce trzymał pistolet. - Miałbym wypuścić takie zdobycze? Daisuke Jigen i Goemon Ishikawa, nieuchwytni pomagierzy Monety! Macie wyroki śmierci w tylu krajach, że łaskawie pozwolę wam wybrać, gdzie chcecie umrzeć.

\- Pierdol się - powiedział Jigen. 

\- Walcz z nami jak mężczyzna i wypuść Zenigatę - odezwał się Goemon, a Mehler roześmiał się.

Walczyć z wami? Żebyś pokroił mnie swoim nożykiem? Nie jestem na tyle głupi. Teraz wystarczy jedynie was wysłać na stryczek, pozbyć się tego, kto oficjalnie już i tak nie żyje, ale najpierw… 

Mehler odbezpieczył broń i obrócił się bokiem do Zenigaty, by wycelować w Lenormanda.

\- ...pewien inspektor musi doznać wypadku podczas próby aresztowania niebezpiecznych przestępców. 

\- Miło mi, że jednak nie zapomniał pan o mnie, szefie - Lenormand próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale przez spuchnięty policzek ciężko było właściwie stwierdzić, co wyraża jego mina. - Na pewno nikt nie nabierze żadnych podejrzeń, gdy z moich zwłok wyciągną pocisk z pańskiej broni.

\- O to już się nie będziesz musiał martwić.

\- Nie, czekaj! - Zenigata po raz kolejny podjął nieudaną próbę oswobodzenia się.

Lenormand stał spokojnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z przerażonym wzrokiem Zenigaty, mrugnął do niego wesoło.

Ten idiota! Ten skończony kretyn! Dlaczego nie próbuje się ratować, przecież mimo wszystko jest Lupinem, na pewno mógłby się łatwo wyłgać z tej sytuacji, na pewno ma jakiś gadżet czekający grzecznie w rękawie, na pewno… 

\- John… - Fujiko znowu zbliżyła się do Mehlera i uczepiła się jego ramienia, zmuszając go do opuszczenia broni. - Co z moją nagrodą?

No tak. Mine Fujiko może i była suką, ale na pewno nie tanią. Ile zażądała za tą zdradę?

\- Czy to nie może poczekać?

\- Nie - Fujiko ułożyła podbródek na jego ramieniu. Pewnie gdyby nie stali tak blisko Zenigaty, nie dane by mu było usłyszeć kolejnych słów. - Wolałabym dostać swoją zapłatę i pojechać do domu, by odpowiednio przygotować się na nasz wieczór. 

\- Hm, skoro tak… - Mehler głośno przełknął ślinę. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, ale Zenigata ze swojej pozycji nie widział, co wyciągnął. - Nie wiem, po co ci te śmieci, ale taka była umowa. 

\- Dziękuję, John, jesteś najlepszy! - Fujiko pocałowała go w policzek i odsunęła się, by przyjąć swoją zapłatę. Chwila, czy to była czekolada i jakaś fiolka?

\- No to na czym stanęliśmy? - Mehler znowu wycelował w Lenormanda.

W tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. Z nadgarstków Lenormanda opadła jeszcze sekundę temu związujące je lina, a mężczyzna cofnął się gwałtownie do tyłu, wpadając na trzymającego go strażnika i zmuszając go do upadku na ziemię. Sam przetoczył się w bok, idealnie w miejsce, gdzie leżały porzucone bronie Jigena i Goemona. Rzucił rewolwer i miecz mniej więcej w ich stronę.

W tym samym czasie Fujiko podbiegła do Zenigaty i zanim ten zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, rozbiła fiolkę na jego ramieniu. Ciemny, gęsty i bezzapachowy płyn natychmiast wsiąkł w tkaninę. Kobieta puściła do niego oko nadepnęła obcasem na stopę jednego z trzymających go mężczyzn. Zenigata zaczął się szarpać, aż w końcu udało mu się uwolnić jedno ramię i walnąć nim z pięści drugiego strażnika. 

\- Co się dzieje!? - krzyknął nagle pozbawiony kontroli Mehler, wymachując ręką, w której wciąż ściskał broń. Wystrzelił na oślep, a huk wzmocniony przez odbijające od budynków echo zagłuszył wszystko inne. 

Zenigata w końcu się uwolnił i od razu ruszył na Mehlera, nim zrobi komuś krzywdę. Rzucił się na niego, a jego masa i pęd sprawiły, że obaj przewrócili się na ziemię. Próbował odebrać mu broń i jednocześnie jakoś unieruchomić. Może by mu się to udało, gdyby nie został nagle odciągnięty w tył przez jednego z ubranych na czarno mężczyzn. Drugi trzymał Fujiko za włosy, a trzeci pomagał swojemu szefowi się podnieść. Mehler dyszał ciężko, a jego trzymająca broń dłoń niebezpiecznie się trzęsła.

\- Ty dziwko, ty szmato, ty… - podszedł i walnął Fujiko kolbą w głowę. Kobieta osunęła się na ziemi, a Lenormand i Zenigata jednocześnie wykrzyknęli jej imię. 

Mehler wziął głęboki wdech i przejechał palcami po siwych, rzedniejących włosach.

\- To był… niespodziewany obrót sytuacji. Widać również niesławna Fujiko Mine chce zawisnąć.

\- Odsuń się od nich - rozległ się niespodziewanie głos Goemona. Samuraj odzyskał miecz i właśnie trzymał go wyciągniętego w stronę Mehlera, zaledwie parę centymetrów od jego gardła. W tle Jigen kończył właśnie wiązać nieprzytomnych i krwawiących mężczyzn w czerni, a Lenormand jeszcze dla pewności kopnął jednego z nich. - Przegrałeś.

\- Przegrałem? Przegrałem!? - wściekłość w jego głosie sprawiła, że Zenigata skrzywił się mimowolnie. Goemon nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, jedynie oddychał ciężej niż zwykle. 

Mehler, jak na antagonistę przystało, roześmiał się. 

\- Jeden mój telefon - powiedział, nagle ucinając śmiech i zwracając się do Goemona. - i zjawi się tu policja z całego miasta. Przegrałem? Bo masz swój scyzoryk? Ja wygrałem! Wygrałem, słyszycie!? Złapałem Monetę, złapałem was! Trudno, możecie wszyscy zginąć w nieszczęśliwym wypadku, ale wszelkie zasługi i tak przypadną mnie! Mnie! - ostatnie słowa skierował do Zenigaty. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a z kącika jego spływała ślina. Wyglądał jakby oszalał. I tak zapewne było, bo Zenigata doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w momencie, gdy Goemon odzyskał swój miecz, a Jigen rewolwer, szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na ich stronę.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien - odezwał się Lenormand. Podszedł wolnym krokiem do Mehlera, który celował w niego bronią. - Zobaczmy co my tu mamy. Groźba zabójstwa, pobicie, porwanie, układy z przestępcami… Myślę, że jest tego całkiem sporo, szefie - dokończył z uśmiechem, po czym klasnął w dłonie. - No, chłopaki - zwrócił się do trzymających Zenigatę i Fujiko mężczyzn. - Przedstawienie się skończyło, uciekajcie nim was też zaaresztuję! Już, już! 

\- Ani mi się ważcie! To ja jestem tu szefem! 

Mehler opluł się własną śliną, a mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Mimo pełnienia roli typowych osiłków, nie mieli typowego dla nich poziomu IQ. Widzieli przecież co się stało z ich współpracownikami, zaledwie sekundy po tym, gdy samurai odzyskał swój miecz, mogli więc łatwo przewidzieć, że niedługo spotka ich podobny los. Odsunęli się więc na bok, a Mehler zaczął krzyczeć i grozić. Zenigata natychmiast ukląkł przy nieprzytomnej Fujiko. Sprawdził czy oddycha i obejrzał ranę na głowie, z której wciąż sączyła się krew. Kobieta na szczęście żyła, dorobiła się jedynie kolejnej blizny, którą będzie musiała zasłaniać makijażem. 

Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, poprawiając jeden z kosmyków, przesłaniających jej twarz. Oczywiście, że ich zdradziła. A zaraz potem zdradziła Mehlera, dzięki czemu zyskali to, po co przyszli.

Wciąż trzymała w dłoni mały pakunek z ładunkiem wybuchowym. Zabrał jej go, mówiąc ciche “Dziękuję”.

\- Nie zbliżajcie się! To nie tak miało być, nie tak, nie tak nie tak! - krzyczał Mehler, cofając się. Nie wiedział, w kogo powinien mierzyć - w Lenormana, Jigena czy w Goemona, przeskakiwał więc, celując raz w jedną, raz w drugą osobę. - Nie tak, nie tak! 

\- Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? - spytał Zenigata. Mehler na dźwięk jego głosu skierował broń w jego stronę. Szaleństwo w oczach zastąpił strach a usta zacisnęły się w cienką linie i cieżko było zrozumieć wypowiadane przez nie słowa.

\- Zatrzymałeś moją karierę, potem przez lata robiłeś pośmiewisko z policji, teraz chcesz odebrać mi wszystko, gdy już byłem tak blisko… 

Więc to naprawdę oto chodziło? Ze względu na swoją karierę Mehler skrzywdził tylu ludzi, przez niego Zenigata przeniósł się do tego szalonego świata, przez niego Fujiko leżała teraz nieprzytomna…

Nim zdążył to wszystko przetworzyć, ciało Zenigaty poruszyło się samoistnie. Chwycił Mehlera za wycelowane w niego ramię i używając dźwigni, powalił na ziemię. Unieruchomił go kolanem i wykręcił boleśnie ramię. Słyszał jego jęk, ale nie przejął się tym.

\- Johnie Mehlerze, jesteś aresztowany - powiedział. Oddychał ciężko, próbując przetworzyć co się właśnie stało. Chciał sięgnąć do kieszeni płaszcza po kajdanki, jednak znalazł tam jedynie garść monet.

\- Sądzę, że ja powinienem się tym zająć.

Lenormand kucnął, trzymając w ręku kajdanki i uśmiechając się wesoło. Zenigata natychmiast się zmieszał. Przecież w tym świecie od dawna nie był już policjantem.

\- Jasne, już… - odsunął się, ale pomógł przytrzymać Mehlera. Ten próbował się jeszcze wyrwać i coś krzyczał, jednak został szybko uciszony kopniakiem.

\- Jigen! - skarcił go Zenigata, a rewolwerowiec jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Za to wszystko co zrobił Zeniemu należałaby mu się kulka w łeb. Niech się cieszy, że dostał tylko kopa.

Najwidoczniej Mehler tak nie uważał, bo zaczął znowu krzyczeć. Goemon uderzył go pochwą od miecza w skroń i mężczyzna umilkł. Wszyscy spojrzeli na samuraja.

\- Należało mu się - skomentował tylko. Jigen wyszczerzył do niego zęby. 

\- No dobra, skoro zło zostało pokonane możemy chyba przejść do ostatniego etapu planu, nie? - oznajmił Lenormand wstając.

Serce Zenigaty zaczęło bić szybciej. Wyciągnął uprzednio schowaną do kieszeni bombę i spojrzał na nią. Zawinięta w papier ze swoją ciemnobrązowo barwą naprawdę przypominała czekoladę. Jak coś tak niepozornego, w połączeniu z rozlanym już na ramieniu Zenigaty płynem, mogło spowodować aż tyle problemów. 

Przekazał ładunek Lenormandowi, a on od razu zaczął przy nim majstrować, próbując przymocować lont. Goemon i Jigen podeszli do Zenigaty, nie omieszkując nadepnąć po drodze na nieprzytomnego Mehlera. Samuraj skłonił się niżej niż powinien, a zawstydzony Zenigata natychmiast oddał ukłon. Jigen roześmiał się i klepnął go w plecy. 

\- Miło było cię poznać, Papciu.

Zenigata jęknął słysząc to przezwisko, ale uśmiechnął się. Mimo wszystko będzie mu brakować tych wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Skoro w tej rzeczywistości mógł mieć takich przyjaciół, to może w jego świecie było to równie możliwe?

Jasne, pod warunkiem, że on nie byłby policjantem, a oni nie byliby przestępcami, których musi złapać.

Jigen, wyczuwając jego rozterki, uśmiechnął się i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Myślę, że butelka whisky to dobry początek znajomości z każdą wersją mnie. - powiedział. - A Goemon lubi mochi. Różowe. Ała! - krzyknął, gdy samuraj niby niechcący go szturchnął, schylając się, by podnieść Fujiko. Mężczyźni coś jeszcze mówili, ale Zenigata już nic nie słyszał. Wzrok mu się zamazał, gdy do oczu napłynęły łzy.

Niespodziewanie dla siebie samego, przytulił ich, a także, w pewnym sensie, trzymaną przez Goemona Fujiko. 

\- Dziękuję za wszystko… - wykrztusił z siebie. Chciał im podziękować, za uwierzenie w szaloną historię o zamianie światów, za zaufanie, za pomoc w tym szalonym planie i za ich przyjaźń z Monetą przez te wszystkie lata, ale już żadne słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez ściśnięte gardło. Miał nadzieję, że i tym razem Jigen czytał mu w myślach.

\- Nie chcę zakłócać tej wspaniałej i wzruszającej sceny - odezwał się Lenormand, zdecydowanie chcąc ją zakłócić. - ale chyba pora odesłać naszego drogiego Zenigatę do jego świata i sprowadzić do nas Monetę. 

\- Żebyś mógł go od razu aresztować? - spytał się Jigen, wyswobodziwszy się z objęć Zenigaty.

\- Myślę, że tym razem wam daruję - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Najpierw muszę zająć się innym przestępcą - dodał, -wskazując na Mehlera. - No, dobra, dobra, dobra! - klasnął w dłonie. - Proszę się odsunąć od naszego międzywymiarowego podróżnika, już, już!

Jigen z Goemonem posłusznie odeszli na bok, a Zenigata pomyślał, że zaraz rozpłacze się nie wzruszenia, a ze stresu. 

\- Chwila, czy nie mówiłeś wcześniej, że te wybuchy muszą być zsynchronizowane? - spytał. Lenormand włożył bombę do wykopanej nie wiadomo kiedy dziury i przysypał ją ziemią. 

\- Tak, muszą nastąpić jednocześnie w naszym i tamtym świecie - potwierdził policjant. Zaczął rozwijać lont i się cofać, jednocześnie dając znać, by Jigen i Goemon szli za nim.

\- I jeśli się nie uda, to zostanę tu na zawsze? 

\- Tak, pewnie tak.

\- I Moneta też nie będzie mógł tutaj wrócić?

\- Naturalnie.

\- Więc czemu jesteś taka spokojny!? 

Lenormand nakazał Jigenowi i Goemonowi schować się za autem, skradł jeszcze całusa nieprzytomnej Fujiko i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Zenigaty. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i podpalił lont. Zenigata z przerażeniem obserwował mały płomyczek, nieubłaganie zmierzający w jego stronę.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś!? Co, jeśli tamci jeszcze nie są gotowi!? Ja nie jestem gotowy!

\- Spokojnie, za dużo się martwisz! Zaufaj mi, Papciu! - odkrzyknął Lenormand i było to ostatnie, co usłyszał Zenigata przed wybuchem. 

“Papciu?”

Huk, odbity od ścian budynków i dodatkowo wzmocniony oraz chmura pyłu i ziemi, jaka wystrzeliła do góry, przesłaniając niebo, skutecznie odgrodziły go od świata. Instynktownie się skulił, osłaniając się przed kamieniami i latającą wszędzie glebą. Jego kapelusz gdzieś odleciał, porwany podmuchem powietrza.

Zaciskając mocno powieki i chroniąc głowę przed możliwymi odłamkami, nagle stracił równowagę. Poczuł, jak świat wysuwa się mu spod nóg i usiadł ciężko na ziemi. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, jakby był pijany, a z płuc nagle znikło całe powietrze. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, miał wrażenie, że wszechobecny kurz jest jedynym, co go otacza. Lecz nagle i on znikł.

Zenigata otworzył oczy, ale widział tylko ciemność, jakby nagle znalazł się w pokoju bez okien i żadnego źródła światła. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę jednak nic nie wyczuł. Powoli wstał wciąż macając wokół siebie, próbując wyczuć cokolwiek. Przecież jeszcze sekundę temu był na podwórku kamienicy, niemożliwe, by nagle zrobiło się aż tak ciemno. Gdy będzie szedł wystarczająco długo trafi w końcu na ścianę, wcześniej nadepnie ciało Mehlera, a po drodze trafi na Jeepa i skrytych za nim Jigena, Goemona, Fujiko i Lenormanda. 

Zrobił krok do przodu i wtedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. Na przeciwko niego stało jego lustrzane odbicie, w takiej samej pozie i z identycznie zdziwioną miną. Jednak gdy on wyciągnął rękę, tamta postać się nie poruszyła.

Wtedy obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że nie są swoimi odbiciami, że nie są tacy sami.

Inspektor Zenigata i złodziej dżentelmen Moneta spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

Niewypowiedziane pytanie zawisło między nimi, ale żaden z nich nie odważył się go zadać. Znali jednak swoje myśli, a jako odpowiedź wystarczyły im uśmiechy, jakimi się obdarzyli.

_ Jestem szczęśliwy. _

I wtem Zenigata poczuł, jakby powietrze zostało siłą wepchane mu do płuc. Zachłysnął się nim i zgiął w pół, a gdy podniósł wzrok znów otaczała go jedynie chmura pyłu.

Wyprostował się ostrożnie. Mrużąc oczy, rozejrzał się dookoła i w końcu zauważył stojący parę metrów dalej zarys ludzkiej sylwetki. Pomachał przed twarzą ręką, jakby miało mu to pomóc poprawić widoczność. Odkaszlnął kilka razy, gdy kurz dostał się do jego płuc i ze wszystkich sił starał się wytężyć wzrok. W końcu udało mu się dojrzeć, przebijającą się przez pył czerwień marynarki.

\- Lupin…? - spytał niepewnie. Wtedy postać się poruszyła, zaczęła biec w jego kierunku. Zenigata cofnął się o krok, ale wtem z tumanu kurzu wynurzyła się aż nazbyt znajoma twarz. Jego szare oczy przybrały teraz ciemniejszy kolor, a mimo to i tak zdawały się lśnić. Zenigata zdążył zobaczyć w nich swoje zdziwione odbicie i nagle poczuł jak jego usta zderzyły się z ustami Lupina i obaj runęli na ziemię.

Wciąż dzwoniło mu w uszach po wybuchu, przez nagłą zmianę położenia był zdezorientowany, uderzył się o coś upadając, a Lupin wbijał mu swoje kościste kolano w brzuch.

I go całował.

Lupin go całował.

Zenigata nieśmiało oddał pocałunek. Gdyby wciąż stał, nogi z pewnością by się pod nim ugięły. Te wszystkie odsuwane przez lata na bok uczucia nagle wybuchły i nie był już w stanie powstrzymać łez. 

Lupin odsunął się od niego. Jego czerwona marynarka jeszcze bardziej podkreślała róż na jego policzkach. 

\- Wow, Papciu, wiedziałem, że dobrze całuję, ale żeby aż płakać z tego powodu?

\- Lupin… Lupin! - Zenigata przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej siebie i wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Zamknął go w szczelnym uścisku i zaciągnął jego zapachem, chcąc skupić wszystkie zmysły tylko na tej jednej osobie, upewniając się, że to jest rzeczywistość. Że naprawdę wrócił do swojego świata, że Lupin jest przy nim, że naprawdę przed chwilą zrobił to, co zrobił…

\- Jestem tu, Koichi - powiedział cicho Lupin i pocałował go w głowę.

Usłyszeć swoje imię, nie Papcio, ani Zenigata, ani Inspector, ale swoje imię było tak dziwnie, że przez sekundę Zenigata spanikował, że trafił do jeszcze innego świata. Ale wiedział, że nie. Nawet jeśli bardziej przypominało to sen, zobaczył Monetę, więc był pewien, że zamienili się miejscami. I szczerze mówiąc, bycie nazwanym “Koichi” nie było dziwne, w złym tego słowa znaczeniu. Może gdyby częściej to słyszał, mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Chciałby tego. Naprawdę by chciał. I może wtedy byłby w stanie nazywać również jego po imieniu.

\- Arsene… - szepnął. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos, dopóki nie zobaczył policzków Lupina, prawie tak czerwonych jak jego marynarka. I wyglądało na to, że po raz w ciągu ich długiej znajomości, złodziejowi zabrakło słów. - Ah, wybacz… - Zenigata dodał natychmiast. Lupin potrząsnął głową, żeby się otrząsnąć, a potem delikatnie położył dłonie na policzkach inspektora.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz - zażądał.

\- Wy…

\- Nie to.

\- Arsene.

Lupin pocałował go. Znowu. Tym razem jednak Zenigata nie zawahał się ani na chwilę. Oddał pocałunek i dał się mu pochłonąć. Dopiero, gdy złodziej odsunął się od niego, by złapać oddech, zaczęły docierać do niego otaczające ich dźwięki. Odgłosy policyjnych syren, krzyki ludzi, a wśród nich głos Jigena:

\- Lupin! Musimy się zmywać!

Wywołany westchnął głęboko.

\- Jigen zawsze umie popsuć zabawę - powiedział i delikatnie musnął ustami czoło Zenigaty. Inspektor chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak jak w ogóle można zareagować w takiej sytuacji? Podziękować? Przeprosić? Wyznać uczucia?

Od decyzji uratował go głos Jigena, jeszcze bardziej wkurwiony.

\- Lupin! 

\- Idę! - odkrzyknął złodziej i wstał. Otrzepał spodnie z pyłu, co niewiele zmieniło. A potem uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę ku Zenigacie. 

Inspektor sięgnął ku niej, jednak zatrzymał się, zaledwie parę parę centymetrów od dłoni Lupina.

Czy powinien ją chwycić? 

Jasne, został przed chwilą pocałowany, trzymał Lupina w swoich ramionach i po raz pierwszy widział go tak oszołomionego i zamurowanego, ale… ale co jeśli to wszystko to jedynie sen? Albo kolejny plan złodzieja, by mu uciec? A co…

Lupin chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął do góry. 

Zenigata poddał się temu ruchowi. Nie musi wybierać. Pozwoli się ponieść Lupinowi. Pójdzie razem z nim wszędzie, nawet jeśli ma być tylko kolejną krótką przygodą w życiu złodzieja. Nawet jeśli jego uczucia nie są odwzajemnione z równie wielką siłą, nic nie szkodzi. Jego miłości wystarczy dla nich dwóch, niech tylko będą razem. Wystarczająco długo zajęło im zrozumienie własnych uczuć, nie mogą już stracić więcej czasu.

Biegł razem z Lupinem do Fiata (w tym świecie najwidoczniej nie przyjechali Jeepem Fujiko), szczęśliwy i lekki, pozbawiony ciężaru decyzji. Od tylu lat podążał za złodziejem, wpatrzony w jego plecy, jednak teraz ich splecione dłonie nadawały temu całkowicie nowe znaczenie. Gdyby trochę przyspieszył, mógłby się z nim zrównać. Mogliby wtedy iść ramię w ramię, ku nowej, wspólnej przyszłości.

Pył prawie całkiem opadł i Zenigata widział teraz całe pobojowisko. Samochód przed nimi stracił swoją jasną żółtą barwę i wyglądał, jakby uczestniczył w trzymiesięcznym rajdzie po pustyni. Kawałek od niego leżeli związani wspólnicy Mehlera, więc ich szef również musiał gdzieś tu być.

Zenigata obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył zastępcę prezesa Interpolu mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostawił go w drugim świecie. To przez jego chorą ambicję wydarzyło się to całe szaleństwo. Miał być przykładem dla swoich podwładnych, a w pogoni za karierą stoczył się na samo dno, stając się tym, z czym mieli walczyć.

Zenigata nagle stanął. Lupin wypuścił jego dłoń i również się zatrzymał z cichym “Oya?” na ustach.

\- Nie mogę z tobą iść - powiedział, chociaż całe jego ciało aż wyrywało się do przodu. - Muszę oddać Mehlera sprawiedliwości, posprzątać ten cały bałagan.

W oczach Lupina w ciągu ułamku sekundy zdziwienie zmieniło się w gniew, następnie w smutek, aż w końcu nie było w nich nic. Usta drgnęły i ułożyły w uśmiech, będący jego najchętniej zakładaną maską, pod którą potrafił ukryć każde emocje.

\- Ah tak? - spytał, niby beztroskim tonem. 

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu odejść! Ktoś musi się tym wszystkim zająć, a skoro to wszystko wydarzyło się przeze mnie, tym kimś muszę być ja. Chcę z tobą iść! Naprawdę chcę! Ale… 

Pragnął móc dać się ponieść Lupinowi. Uznać, że to złodziej podjął decyzję za nich, że on się jedynie poddał biegowi wydarzeń. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. 

\- Lupin, do kurwy nędzy! - krzyknął Jigen i dla podkreślenia swych słów nacisnął klakson. Samochód czekał już w gotowości, Goemon z Fujiko zajęli miejsca z tyłu, a drzwi od strony pasażera stały otworem, czekając na Lupina. Złodziej zignorował te ponaglenie, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy Zenigaty.

\- Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać, prawda? - spytał. Inspektor kiwnął głową. Przed oczami stanęła mu chatka w lesie, taką jaką zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Bajkowe miejsce, dom ukryty przed wzrokiem świata.

\- Zawsze wiem - odpowiedział. Lupin kiwnął głową. Jego maska sztucznego uśmiechu pękła i Zenigata doznał deja vu, widząc ten sam wyraz twarzy, jaki złodziej przybrał tuż przed wybuchem w hotelu. 

Błyszczące z emocji oczy, zaróżowione policzki i delikatny uśmiech. 

Jakże Zenigata kochał ten widok.

\- W takim razie będę czekać - powiedział Lupin i nie dając czasu na odpowiedź w parę sekund pokonał resztę drogi do auta. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a Jigen ruszył z piskiem opon. Złodziej wstał i wychylając się przez szyberdach krzyknął:

\- Na razie, Papciu!

Odjechali, zostawiając Zenigatę samego. Jednakże tym razem, gdy po chwili na miejsce dotarły policyjne auta, a jego otoczyli domagający się wyjaśnień policjanci, nie czuł się samotny. Mimo że wiedział, że najbliższe dni będą długim ciągnącym się koszmarem, jego serce już się wyrywało do tego, co nastąpi po nich.

Bezwiednie dotknął swoich ust, które wciąż pamiętały złożony na nich pocałunek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKOŃCZYŁAM.  
> ...ale to zakończenie takie se, co nie? To dlatego, że mam w głowie plan na kontynuację. Jednak kiedy ona powstanie? Kiedyś na pewno, ale na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie.  
> W każdym razie dziękuję za dobrnięcie ze mną do końca tej przygody (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
